


Just a Shipwreck

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Character, Belching, Belly Kink, Comfort Food, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Eventual Utopia, F/F, F/M, Farting, Food Kink, For Most People, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: AU. In a world without vigilantes, supervillians, or evil Undertakings, the Queen's Gambit was still sunk by a storm. When Oliver Queen, the only survivor, is rescued from the Island after five years alone, the emaciated, broken man finds it hard to cope with all the changes that have occurred In Starling. Thankfully, Oliver is soon able to find comfort, peace, and love in the most unlikely of activities, and in the most unlikely person . But when Oliver discovers that everything that make him happy also cause him and his new girlfriend to be judged by others, will Oliver give up overeating, and the woman he loves, to please society and his family, or will he hold onto the person and things that make him happy...at all costs?Inspired by a series of Oliver/Isabel fanfics I saw on fanfiction.net.Warning: This story contains all of the kinks listed in the tags, but mostly revolves around weight gain, food and belly kinks. If you don't like, don't read. Also, it's been awhile since I've opened a Psychology textbook, but it was my intention to portray characters with PTSD and Autism Spectrum Disorders in as dignified, and realistic, a manner as possible. No offense is meant to anyone.





	Just a Shipwreck

Oliver Queen raced down the rock face as quickly as his skinny legs would let him, as the emaciated man with the long hair and overgrown beard struggled to get to the campfire on time. After several minutes, however, the castaway was finally able to light the tip of his arrow on fire, and make his way over to the cliff edge. Then with trembling hands, the former playboy took his shot at the large pile of wood on the edge of the island, which was right next to the water.

 

With a loud PLUNK! The arrow barely managed to hit one of the bottom edges of the target. Oliver winced at his meager skills with a bow, which he had taught himself on this lonely island. Thankfully,despite the imprecision of the hit, the signal fire still lit! A jubilant, but gasping. Oliver Queen slowly made his way down to the water, passing the wooden dummy, which he had called Wilson. Oliver gently patted his little wooden friend, which he had carved himself in a desperate attempt to ward off loneliness, on the head,. The man then nearly collapsed onto the beach before he righted himself and shouted. “Hey, over here!”

 

It took almost thirty minutes for the fishing boat on the horizon to make it's way back to Oliver, and when the fisherman got out of his boat, he was armed, suspicious about the intentions of whomever had lit the signal fire. However, when the fisherman saw Oliver, who looked liked he hadn't eaten in days, covered in claw-marks , bruises, and a makeshift outfit made out of leaves and branches, he immediately lowered his gun and sighed. “Son, you look like hell.”

 

Oliver forced a smile, although the effort made his chapped lips bleed. “Makes sense. That's were I've been for the past five years.”

 

The fisherman laughed “Close enough, I'm sure. Close enough. Come. If what you say is true, you've already been on this island too long. Come on board my ship, and we'll talk, man to man, about this place called Lian Yu. Then we'll get you some food, and see about getting you home.”

 

Several weeks later...

 

“Oliver Queen is alive!” A newscaster enthusiastically reported on televisions all over Startling City. This announcement, and the followup report,revealed that Robert Queen, Sara Lance, and everyone else who had been on board the Queen's Gambit, had died during the shipwreck The revelations caused several mixed reactions to the people of Starling City. Many people in the city didn't care one way or another about Oliver's return, or the loss of the other people who had gone missing on the Queen's Gambit fiver years ago. Others were glad that Starling's favorite party boy was alive and back in town, as the club scene just hadn't been as exciting since Oliver had been reported dead years ago. However, for several other people, the newscast had a more personal impact.

 

A detective at a police station glared at the television, while a single tear rolled down his face at the news that his youngest daughter was gone for good. But even as he mourned Sara, the blood that was flowing through the deceased woman's father began to boil, as the detective made himself a vow. Right then and there, Detective Lance promised himself that he would made Oliver Queen pay for killing his little girl.

 

Across town, in the Glades, Laurel Lance looked at the lone TV screen at SNRI, with widened eyes and a shocked expression on her face. The brown haired-woman's face was white as she took the news report in, and the woman was filled with both sadness, when she heard about her sister's death, and what bad shape Oliver had been found in, and panic. Panic that Oliver Queen would reveal her deepest, darkest secret now that he had returned home. Laurel hoped Oliver would get better soon, but she also hoped the man wouldn't run her reputation into the ground with what he knew.

...

 

In a large office building, in a nicer part of town, a brunette, hazel-eyed woman stared at her laptop in horror, as a truth she had known for years, but had not wanted to believe, was proven true. Robert Queen was dead. The large woman, who would have been considered a “classic beauty” once, five years and about 250 pounds ago, struggled not to cry as the newscaster reported that Robert had, as suspected, died on the Queen's Gambit. Although the woman was barely able to keep herself from crying, she knew that she could not be here, at Queen Consolidated, where her and Robert had spent many joyful days together, right at this moment. So Isabel Rochev, VP of special projects and marketing at Queen Consolidated, quickly had her assistant cancel all of her remaining appointments for the day and notify the CEO, Moira Queen, that she would be taking a personal day today, and possibly tomorrow Given the circumstances, Isabel knew Moira would understand.. With that done, Isabel left her workplace, and within 30 minutes, the Russian-American woman had picked up a dozen assorted donuts from her favorite bakery in all of Starling, and driven herself home, Finally, within the safe, private confines of her small apartment, which was far less luxurious than what Isabel could afford, but the brunette didn't mind, Isabel sat down on the large sofa in her living room. Then, after choosing an old episode of her favorite show, which featured a colorful cast of misfits and thieves flying from job to job in a rickety spaceship, to watch on Netflix, Isabel let herself break down. The very large woman knew that she would talk to her adoptive mother, who she was still very close to, about her reawakened grief over her late boyfriend's death. But right now, Isabel wanted to be alone with her pain. Alone with her grief.

 

So Isabel grieved the only way she knew how, by doing the only thing that always made her feel good. She ate. She ate and cried. As tears rolled down her cherubic cheeks and double chin, Isabel ate one doughnut after another from the box she had just bought, while using her large belly as a table to balance the tray on. The brunette had asked for a dozen donuts, assorted varieties, from Starling bakery, and when she had been asked what kind of donuts should be in the dozen, Isabel had simply asked the baker to “surprise me.” Because of this, and because Isabel had not looked at the donuts that the bakery had provided her all the way home, Isabel had no idea what delights awaited her taste buds now. And that was just what she wanted right now. So Isabel closed her eyes, and blindly ate each doughnut one at a time, allowing her mouth to be pleasantly surprised by a variety of flavors, ranging from fruity, to glazed, chocolaty, and creamy. Each doughnut tasted different, but they were all delicious. Then, all too soon, Isabel ran out of donuts. And Isabel's large belly wasn't even half full. But she was already starting to feel a little bit better.

 

At moments like this, when Isabel's heart was full of pain and sadness, she remembered why she had initially turned to food for comfort when she heard about the Queen's Gambit sinking five years ago. Eating food made Isabel feel good. And food couldn't ever die or leave her, since she always ate all of it before it could ever go bad. And best of all, when she ran out of food, she could always get more to comfort herself further. That's why food was one of her best friends.

 

With a sigh, Isabel, exerting great effort, pulled her massive frame off the couch, cleaned up after herself, then started waddling towards the fridge to get to the large chocolate cheesecake she had been saving for a rainy day. Because today was an emotional tsunami. As she slowly made her way to the fridge, Isabel was keenly aware that all the fat on her ass, back, thighs, love handles, and belly was shaking, and that her double chin quivered every time she took a step, but the brunette didn't mind. Unlike some fat people, Isabel thought to herself as she brought the whole cheesecake back to the living room and, after taking off her blouse, undershirt and bra, began to eat it with a fork, she didn't have a complex, love-hate relationship with food. She had a much simpler, more enjoyable, love-love relationship with confectionery delights. She loved eating food, and food loved her back so much that it stuck to her body as soft, comfortable fat.

 

Isabel rubbed her belly with one hand while she ate, her heartache not gone, but momentarily dulled, as the brunette then proceeded to play with her love handles, thunder thighs, and and enlarged, drooping breasts with her free hand. Isabel loved her fat. She loved how it bounced when she moved, how soft and warm her adipose was, and the comfort that rubbing her large, soft belly, which was now Isabel's biggest erogenous zone, brought the super-sized brunette In short, Isabel, who had been very self-conscious about her body when she had been at her thinnest, was now quite happy being fat. The brunette had loved the results of every pound she gained over the last five years, including her cellulite (which was all over her ass and thighs) and stretch marks (on her breast and belly), which Isabel considered to be “battle scare” in her gluttonous battle against depression and boredom. Which is why Isabel hadn't cared when her colleagues told her that she needed to lose weight, or that less (but certainly not none) men hit on her on a regular basis now that she was fat. For the first time in her life, when Isabel looked in the mirror, she loved what she saw, and that meant more to her than anyone else's opinion, save one. And that man had just been confirmed dead an hour ago.

 

Isabel was momentarily able to push that last, depressing thought out of her mind as she rubbed her belly and fed herself cheesecake at the same time, inducing pleasurable, erotic sensations that made Isabel wet. After Isabel finished her cheesecake, she let loose a loud burp, set the cake box down, then took of her skirt and underwear in order to pleasure herself as she continued to rub her belly, At moments like this, Isabel needed to love her body even more than usual, and she let herself be swallowed up in the pleasurable feelings her fat brought her. At moments like this, the brunette didn't even think of herself as Isabel.

 

She was Isabelly.

 

….At Starling General

 

Moira Queen's body stiffened in surprise when she laid eyes upon her son for the first time in five years. Although the doctor had warned the Queen matriarch about Oliver's condition, telling the middle-aged woman that her son had animal claw markings, cuts and bruises all over his frame, and that Oliver was extremely malnourished, she was still unprepared to see what Oliver looked like now. Moira gasped when she saw her only son, clad only in a hospital gown that was too big for his emaciated frame, despite being the smallest garment available for a person of his height.

 

Still, Moira tried to hold back tears as she spoke. “Oliver?”

 

“Mom?” But when Oliver turned to face his mother with a smile on his face, Moira found she couldn't quite hold back the waterworks. Now that she had a better look at him, the Queen matriarch saw that her son now resembled a living skeleton. Oliver's eyes looked like they had sunken into his face, and his skin barely concealed his bones, allowing Moira to see the outline of her son's skull.

 

Oliver frowned as his mother openly cried in front of him, something she had never done before, as the Queen matriarch spoke while hugging her son. “What has that infernal island done to my beautiful boy?! I'm so sorry, Oliver! I never should have let you get on that boat!”

 

Oliver frowned as he hugged his mom back. “It's okay, mom. It's not your fault. Getting on the Gambit was my choice. None of this is your fault. But...um...Oh! You're hugging me a little too hard, mom! Could you let go of me for a minute?”

 

Moira quickly backed away from Oliver while she noted that Oliver's muscle and fat had not yet recuperated after five years of near-starvation, and couldn't quite take the full brunt of one of her hugs. “Sorry. Of course, whatever you need,dear. The doctor says you still have a week or two of recuperation ahead of you, but he's released you from the hospital, into my care. Raisa will be taking care of you during the day while I work, but I will watch after you during mornings and nights, and I cleared my entire schedule for today, just to spend the day with you! So please, Oliver, whatever you want, just ask.”

 

Oliver thought hard for a moment, then smiled “I'm not quite caught up on current events. Is Big Belly Burger still operating? I've been craving a burger and fries for the last five years. Oh, and Thea. I want to see my little sister. That last one is more important..”

 

Moira chuckled. “I'm sure your sister will be happy to know her older brother thinks she is more important than a cheeseburger. I was going to make Thea wait until she got out of school to see you today, but I suppose letting her play hooky for half a day to see her long-lost brother won't hurt her studies. You wait here, I'll make a call, and you and I will be dining out with your sister soon.”

 

Moira walked out of the hospital room, leaving Oliver sitting on the bed, as she walked out into the hallway to make arrangements for Thea to meet her and Oliver and Big Belly Burger. As she did so, Moira mentally pushed away the doctor's warnings that Oliver's body had been in starvation mode for the last five years. The doctor had warned Moira that her son would most likely gain weight rapidly since his body had gotten used to eating again during the trip from Lian Yu back to Starling, and that his body might naturally gravitate towards a higher “set point” weight than before the island, as his body would convert much of the food he ate to fat now. The doctor had even warned Moira that Oliver might become obese, but told the Queen matriarch that she shouldn't worry about this state of affairs unless Oliver started developing other health problems. Moira also tried not to worry about Thea, who had gained a significant amount of weight over the past one and a half years, putting Thea at just below the obesity threshold, after going through a rather rough time herself a while back. Although it was true that, for a variety of reasons, Moira didn't want her children to become obese, Moira now knew, based on personal experience, that their were far worse fates for a mother than having fat children. The Queen matriarch knew that all that really mattered right now was that her children were alive and happy.

 

With this in mind, Moira felt no guilt at all as she called Thea's school and asked for her daughter to be released early today so that she could see her brother for the first time in five years, nor did she feel bad about calling the driver of the Queen family's second limo, and asking him to take her chubby daughter from school to Big Belly Burger. However, Moira did feel bad when she saw one of the televisions in the lobby area was already running a story on Oliver's return, as well as the confirmation of Robert's death. A story which Moira had planned to keep from the press for another day or two, until certain parties, who deserved to know that information before the general public, could be notified.

 

“Fuck.” Moira swore under her breath, then quickly dialed the office number of one such party. However, it was Isabel's secretary, Andrea Cramer, who answered, before telling Moira that, as the Queen matriarch had feared, Miss Rochev had already seen the news report, apologized for having to go so suddenly, for reasons the brunette VP wouldn't reveal, then left Queen Consolidated for a “ emergency personal day”. The secretary also noted that Isabel had filed a request to have tomorrow off as well.

 

Moira sighed. “Yes. Of course. Let Isabel know that it was fine for her to take the rest of the day off, and that she can have tomorrow off as well. In fact...”Checking her smart phone, and seeing that it was still Wednesday, the Queen matriarch added. “I insist that she take Friday off too, and that she get some much needed rest with her paid time-off until Monday. Tell Miss Rochev that I don't want her to be so much as sending a work-related e-mail until then, because I want her rested up and ready for work next week. Yes, I know that we are going to be busy this weekend, dealing with the aftermath of my late husband's death, but I'm still giving her that time off. Why? It's none of your business why! Your are Miss Rochev's secretary, not her mother, and I am the CEO of this company, so when I tell you that I am giving your boss time off, after she hasn't taken so much as a sick day for almost five years, all I want to hear you say is, 'Yes, ma'am, I will let her know right away.' And I don't care who has to pick up the slack for her over the next four days. The department heads will figure all that out. All you need to worry about is giving Miss Rochev my message, then getting as much work done as you can before you go home at five today! Is that understood!?” Moira nodded at the reply she got. “Good. And Andrea? If you ever question one of my directives again, you have more time to yourself as well...but you'll be spending it in the unemployment line!”

 

Moira hung up, then blushed a little bit when she noticed that a couple of people in the hospital waiting room had seen her little outburst, but she quickly brushed her embarrassment away as she started walking back to her son's room. The Queen matriarch got so mad when people questioned her decisions as a CEO, especially when those decisions pertained to Isabel Rochev. Time and time again, whenever Moira rewarded Isabel for her hard word and the large profits that work made for QC, the CEO met resistance at every turn. And the worst part was, Moira knew why that was.

 

Unfortunately, since one of Robert Queen's former aides was a nosy gossip, it was an open secret among some at QC that Robert Queen and Isabel Rochev had been romantically involved for several months before the Queen patriarch's tragic death, which had been caused by a sudden storm at sea. What was not common knowledge, something that only a handful of people knew, and that Moira could not tell her employees without ruining her family's name, was that Robert's relationship with Isabel had not, technically, been an affair. In fact, Moira and Robert had made an...arrangement, more than a decade before Robert's death, when their marriage had been on the rocks.

 

Having come to an agreement that they had been better as friends, before Moira and Robert had accidentally conceived Oliver, and gotten married to please the social conventions at the time, Robert and Moira had decided to still play husband and wife in public, and in front of their children. But in private, they wouldn't sleep in the same bed anymore, and were both free to see other people. Thea had actually been a result of one of Moira's sanctioned tryst with the then-recently widowed Malcolm Merlyn, who had now long since moved on and married someone else, although the kind man still poped into check up on his secret daughter from time to time as a “concerned family friend,” Robert Queen had known about Thea's parentage, but still loved her like she was his own when he was alive, so Moira and Malcolm had agreed not to tarnish Thea's memories of the man she had called father by telling her about her true parentage immediately after Robert died. Moira still loved Robert after all, and missed having the man around...but as a co-parent and friend, not as a husband.

 

In return for Robert turning a blind eye to Moira's dealings with other men, including Walter Steele, whom the Queen matriarch had waited a year after Robert's presumed (now confirmed) death before marrying, Moira had ignored Robert's romantic dealings with multiple women. At least, she had been able to ignore all but one of those women. Isabel Rochev, Robert Queen's intern, then secretary had been different. Isabel had asked to speak privately to Moira at a QC event over six years ago, When Moira had reluctantly obliged her husband's young intern, the brunette had admitted that Robert Queen had attempted to solicit a romantic relationship with her own person. Isabel had confessed she loved Robert, but she had been reluctant to have a relationship with a married man, and wanted to confirm Robert's claim that he and Moira had agreed they could see other people first.

 

Honestly, Moira had been a bit embarrassed by the whole conversation, but the Queen matriarch had appreciated Isabel's honesty, as well as the young women's respect, as the brunette had been the first woman Robert had solicited since his arrangement with Moira started who had bothered to make sure she wasn't trespassing on another woman's marriage. After Moira had confirmed the terms of her deal with Robert, and she and Isabel had a brief conversation about how Isabel could best go about being in a discrete relationship with Robert without bringing any embarrassment to the Moira or the Queen family, Isabel had started her romantic relationship with Robert Queen. With Moira Queen's blessing.

 

The year leading up to Robert's death had been a strange one for both Moira and Robert. Moira started a relationship with Walter Steele, Robert's best friend (who, for his part, had asked Robert's permission before dating his wife), and Robert very quickly fell hard for Isabel, his intern and love interest. Since these were the first serious relationships that either of Oliver's parents had been in since their deal started, Moira and Robert had a very frank discussion about where they stood with their current significant others. In the end, both Moira and Robert had confessed they had fallen in love with the people they were seeing, but they didn't want to jeopardize their finances, or their relationships to their children in order to get divorced and remarried to the ones they loved. However, the married couple had agreed upon a deal concerning what would happen if one of them were to die in the near future. Since neither Moira, nor Robert, wanted the other to die, it had been a rather depressing conversation, but they had agreed that, if Moira died, Robert would wait one year, then marry Isabel. If on the other hand, Robert died, Moira would marry Walter a year later. Either way, however, whomever lived would look out for the significant other of the spouse who died, and discreetly make sure they were taken care of.

 

This has been the initial reason that Moira had taken Isabel under her wing after Robert had died. But as time went by, and Isabel and Moira had mourned the loss of a man they both loved (though in very different ways) together, to the point that Moira had even allowed Isabel to set in the second row from the front during the empty casket funeral of Oliver and Robert Queen, Moira and Isabel had, over several years, become best friends. Although, to fair, the fact that Isabel still worked very hard to preserve the legacy of the company her lover had created, helping net record-profits for QC, had not hurt, either.

 

In any case, despite the fact that Isabel had, out of depression, become a compulsive eater after Robert died, and become very fat over the last five years, Moira knew that Isabel deserved the money, job title, and time off that she had been given. Isabel was a good person, and a hard worker, and it irked the Queen matriarch when people whispered about why Moira was so nice to “that fat-ass whore.”or asked each other why “The CEO doesn't just fire that slutty tub of lard!”

 

Still, Moira Queen tried not to think about office politics, or how much emotional pain her best friend was probably in right now. Right now, Moira would be content to spend time with the members of her family that were still alive. She would allow herself to worry about Isabel, and give the younger woman a call, later tonight to asses her best-friend's emotional state while offering words of comfort.

 

...30 minutes later, at Big Belly Burger...

 

Oliver and Moira had just sat down at a table at Big Belly Burger, when Thea Queen walked into the burger joint. The chubby seventeen year-old's heart dropped to to her stomach when she saw her now-emaciated brother, seated next to her mom. Thea tried to push the sadness she felt for Oliver aside, however, and forced a smile as she walked towards the table. “Wow. I can see why this is the first place you would want to go, Ollie. You look like you need a cheeseburger...or maybe fifty.”

 

Oliver's jaw nearly dropped when he saw how different his sister looked. His mother had warned him that Thea had put on a lot of weight lately, a process which had started during the teen's stint in rehab over a year ago, to get over a serious drug problem she had back then. Even so, Oliver had not quite been prepared for the sight of a noticeably chubbier Thea, who now had thicker,softer limbs, an impressive pot belly, bigger breasts (not that Oliver paid much attention to, nor wanted to think about, this), and a rounder face with a developing double chin. Thankfully, despite his shock, Oliver remembered his mother's warning not to mention Thea's size, since she was sensitive about her weight now, and he quickly closed his open mouth and got up to hug his sister. “It's great to see you again, Speedy!”

 

Thea looked down and her flabby cheeks turned red. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! Besides...” Thea patted her larger belly nervously. “As you can probably tell, my body's not exactly built for being speedy anymore.”

 

Oliver smiled nervously, afraid he had offended and embarrassed his sister less than a minute after seeing her again. “That doesn't matter. You'll always be speedy to me. Besides...” Oliver finally went in for a hug, and his sister gladly returned it, happy to see her brother again after five years. “You can give bigger hugs now, and there's nothing wrong with that.”

 

Thea actually snorted then, and pulled away from her brother before she burst out laughing. Thea recuperated from her fit of laughter when she saw the puzzled looks on her brother and mom's faces, and the youngest Queen felt the need to explain herself. “Sorry, it's just...that's one of the things my boyfriend, Roy, says whenever I get down on myself for gaining weight.”

 

Oliver gave Thea a thoughtful look as everyone sat down. “So, you have a boyfriend now? Wow, the last time I say you, you had just grown out of wearing pigtails, and you still thought boys were gross.”

 

Thea smirked. “That was five years ago, Oliver. I've grown up a lot since then.”

 

Oliver became visibly agitated then. “How grown up are you now, exactly? Do I need to have a talk with Roy about corrupting my little sister?”

 

Moira placed a calming hand on her son's shoulder. “Oliver...”

 

Thea huffed in annoyance. “It's alright, mom. Oliver's just being overprotective, like he always used to do before...well, before. I actually appreciate you trying to look out for me, Oliver. But you don't have to worry about Roy. In the first place, he's a couple years older than me, so he and I have agreed to take things slow until I turn eighteen so that he won't get into any legal trouble on my account. In the second place, despite the face that he made a really bad first impression with me, which I won't get into now, Roy's a really good guy! For one thing, he's the one who first found out about the...” Thea whispered softly, so only her brother and mother could hear her. “Drug problem I had...still have, though I'm in recovery now...and he's the one who told mom about that, so that she could get me into rehab.”

 

Moira sighed. “That's true. I'm ashamed to say that, after you and your father were...gone, Oliver, I buried myself in my work. Keeping busy helped me cope, but it also made me blind to troubles at home. Troubles like Thea's...well, Thea's problem. But Roy telling me about Thea's difficulties, and showing me where my daughter stashed her drugs, well...It made me see that I had to put more time and attention into watching over the family I still had. So I got Thea the help she needed. But without Roy..” Moira shuddered. “I don't even want to think about what might have happened to Thea. Whatever...reservations I may have had about that young man have long been eclipsed by the fact that his actions probably saved Thea's life...”

 

Oliver looked at Thea. “Is all that true?”

 

Thea nodded. “Yeah. And I was really pissed at Roy for a long time after he went behind my back and told mom about my problem. Said a lot of things...called Roy a lot of names that I really regret now. But after my time in rehab, I realized that Roy's actions may have very well kept me from suffering an overdose and accidentally killing myself. So I sought him out, apologized, and he forgave me. On top of all that, Roy's been watching out for me, making sure I stay clean and don't relapse, and he didn't abandon me, even after I gained a lot of weight after I started to use eating as a coping mechanism to keep my...craving in check. Also, Roy's actually taking classes at Starling Community College now...”

 

“Something you strong armed him into doing.” Moira reminded her daughter with a smirk.

 

Thea sighed. “True. But he's still technically in college, trying to get a degree in business so he can work for Queen Consolidated in the future, and he's stayed in school far longer than you ever did, Oliver, in the, what was it...five Ivy League universities you dropped out off?”

 

Oliver sighed. “ Fine, I will admit that Roy sounds like an okay guy...for now anyway. But for the record Thea. I only actually dropped out of four colleges. I might have have actually stuck around to finish my education at the fifth one, because Sara wanted my to at least get a Bachelor's degree, but...well, you know, the Queen's Gambit sank in the middle of dad's business trip that summer.”

 

Thea looked thoughtfully at Oliver after he mentioned Sara. Something had always felt off about the official story of why Sara Lance had gotten on board the Queen's Gambit. Most people believed Oliver had been cheating on Laurel Lance with her sister, but Thea sort of doubted that. Before the Gambit, Oliver had a reputation for being a player, sure, but he had never stooped so low as to cheat on a girl with one of her family members before. Thea just knew that her brother wasn't that cruel, or mean spirited. Also, the tone of voice that her brother had just spoken about Sara in was not the way that men tended to speak about women that they considered to be conquests. No, Oliver sounded ...not only like he regretted Sara's death. Thea knew her brother well enough to know, based upon the way he had spoken of the youngest Lance, that he actually missed Sara. That her brother may have even been in love with the blonde woman.

 

Thea opened her mouth to speak. “Ollie, I wanted to ask you something...”

 

But was interrupted by the waitress, a thin, African-American woman named Carly (knowledge easily gleaned from her name-tag). “Hi,there! Can I take your order?”

 

Both Moira and Thea insisted that the castaway in their family order first, and Oliver ordered a regular burger, with everything on it, a small coke, small order of fries, and a water.

 

Moira, who had only eaten at this place once before, when she had taken Oliver here as a special treat for his fifteenth birthday, sighed at the lack of salad options on the menu, before she passed the folded lists to Carly and ordered. “I'll take the chicken sandwich, with lettuce and tomato, on a whole wheat bun, with no other condiments or sides, please. Oh, and a glass of ice water, if you wouldn't mind.”

 

Thea rolled her eyes at Moira, as she passed her menu to Carly. “Way to live life on the wild side, mom.” The youngest Queen then turned towards the server. “I'll have a large triple burger combo, white bun, with fries. I want the works on the burger and...can you put bacon and onion rings on that burger too?”

 

Carly nodded politely. “For eighty nine cents, extra, we can do that for you.”

 

Thea seemed completely unfazed by the shocked expression on her mom's face as she replied. “Thanks. Trust me, we can afford it. Oh, and I want a cherry vanilla coke for my drink, and I would like to add a large chocolate shake as well.”

 

Carly nodded, unfazed by Thea's order. This restaurant had a few regulars, most of them very fat people, who made large orders her all the time, after all. “We can do that.”

 

Moira turned towards the server. “Can I speak to my daughter for a moment before you take that order to the kitchen? We may need to change it.”

 

Carly nodded. “No problem, ti's not like this place is exactly full of customers at 1:30 in the afternoon on a weekday.” Carly gestured to the rest of the tables in the restaurant, all of which were completely empty. “Take your time.”

 

Moira smiled politely. “Thank you.” After Carly walked off, Moira turned towards her daughter. “Are you sure that you should be ordering that much food, Thea? You know, you've already had lunch at school today, and considering you've already put on a little weight over the last year or so...”

 

Thea hung her head low. “Are you saying I'm too fat for you now, mom? That I've grown so enormous you're embarrassed to have me eating with you in public?”

 

Oliver just watched the spectacle before him as Moira shook her head. “Of course not, dear. You will always be my daughter, and I will be proud of you no matter what...”

 

Thea glared at her mother. “Than what's the big deal if I have a second lunch mom? Oliver came back from the dead, and he wanted to eat a meal with his family as soon as he got back! Is it too much to ask that I be allowed to eat while you and my brother are doing the same thing?!”

 

The Queen matriarch sighed. “I suppose not. But still, did you really need to order that much food...'

 

Thea lowered her voice, down from a stage whisper to an actual whisper, to make sure only her mother and brother could hear. “I guess not. But food does help me keep me from keeping any... temptations to relapse at bay. But maybe you're right, maybe my sobriety isn't as important as me not getting fat. I guess I'll order a smaller meal then...”

 

Moira sighed and whispered back. “No, it's alright. Order whatever you want, Thea. Your happiness and sobriety are much more important than your restaurant order.”

 

Thea smiled, and Oliver noted there was a look of triumph in his little sister's eyes. “Thanks, mom!”

 

Moira smiled. “You're welcome, Thea. Now, I need to go use the ladies room. So why don't you two flag down that waitress and tell her that our orders will remain the same.”

 

After Moira left, Thea's smiled like the cat who swallowed the canary as she gestured for Carly to come back to the Queen family's table. “We actually decided not to change our mind. Our orders will remain the same as what we just told you...”

 

Oliver's stomach let out a loud rumbling sound, and the blonde man blushed as he spoke. “Actually, I changed my mind. I just realized how hungry I still am after five years lost at sea. I think I'll have the same thing my sister's having, instead of my original order. Oh, but please, still bring out that water. You couldn't possibly imagine how thirsty I am!”

 

Carly's eyes widened. “Oh. You're Oliver Queen! The castaway who just returned home!”

 

Oliver nodded. “Um, yeah. Look, it's not really a big deal...”

 

Carly shook her head. “Of course it is! You must have gone through so much when you were away, from the state you're in! And I'm so sorry about your father! And that poor girl that was with you! What was her name?”

 

Oliver gulped, and the man couldn't stop a single tear from falling before he wiped it away “Sara. Sara Lance.”

 

Carly nodded. “Yeah, that was her name! I'm so sorry she died too! I don't care what you two did, or what anyone says, no one deserves what happened to you and that young woman!'

 

Oliver's eyes were far away. “I don't know. I might have deserved what happened to me, but Sara sure didn't.”

 

Carly ignored Oliver's words as she shook her head. “You know what? I'm going to talk to the manager, see if we can't get you and your family a little 'Castaway special', all of your meals, on the house! You deserve it, after all you've been through.”

 

After Carly rushed to the kitchen ignoring Oliver's words that “That's not necessary!” , Thea, seeing that Oliver wasn't ready to talk about Sara, or any other serious topic, smirked at her brother, briefly got out of her chair to bow mockingly in Oliver's direction, then sat back down. “I bow before the King of scams!”

 

Oliver huffed. “I don't know what you're talking about!”

 

Thea rolled her eyes. “You got us all free food genius! Not that we didn't have the money, but still, ten out of ten points for style, big bro! Heck they'll probably bring us a free dessert too!”

 

Oliver shook his head. “I wasn't trying to...”

 

Thea smiled. “That's exactly my point! You don't even have to try. People just automatically like you and give you things you want! They always have!”

 

Oliver's posture stiffened. “Nobody gave me anything on the island, Speedy! I was all by myself, and I had to learn to survive, not get eaten by any animals, hunt so I didn't starve, and make my own clothing and shelter so I didn't freeze to death! And even after all that, I just barely survived lone enough to get rescued. Another bad winter, and I would have been done for. I was all alone.”

 

Thea shook her head. “I'm sorry. I wasn't...I didn't realize it was that bad, Oliver! I'm so sorry about how much you've been through, and if I insulted you in any way, or implied you couldn't survive without people giving you handouts. Clearly, you are capable of being self sufficient. I was just pointing out that people have always liked you, and that the infamous 'Queen charm' has a powerful effect on people. Dad had it too. But I never got it.”

 

Oliver frowned. “Apology accepted. But you're wrong, Thea. I mean, you obviously got this Roy guy to fall in love with you, if he's been willing to put up with dating a minor without making advances on you, your substance abuse problems and you're...well, your change in appearance. So you much have a lot of charm in your own right to have that effect on this guy.”

 

Thea blushed but allowed her brother to continue talking. “Besides, I say what you just did to mom. You manipulated her into letting you order that much food quite masterfully.” Now it was Oliver's turn to bow mockingly. “I bow before the Queen of scams.”

 

Thea laughed. “I guess you have a point there. About Roy, I mean. I never did understand why he's put up with all my shit over the past couple years, including me slowly becoming a a fat ass.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You're not fat...”

 

Thea sighed. “No. But at this rate, I will be before long. Look...”

 

The youngest Queen leaned forward a little to whisper conspiratorially to her brother. “Don't tell mom, this, but my therapist says I have developed a food addiction to replace my addictions to various erm...illicit substances. But he also says developing new addictions after quitting another is quite common, and that I shouldn't worry about it too much unless I start getting health problems from my weight, since eating does keep my...urges at bay. I wasn't bullshitting mom, Oliver. I do need to eat pretty much constantly in order to stay sober. And I've always loved to eat. But the getting fat part? Not so much.”

 

Oliver nodded, and was about to open his mouth to say something reassuring, when Moira came back to the table. “Nice to see you two still get along so well, what were you talking about?”

 

Oliver smirked. “Thea was just about to tell me the address of the infamous Roy so that I could give him the standard 'break my sister's heart, and I'll break you” speech.”

 

Thea rolled her eyes. “As if!”

 

Moira chuckled. “And here I thought you two were actually getting along. Play nice, Oliver.”

 

When Moira looked down at her phone, Thea mouthed. “Thank you.” and Oliver silently replied in kind. “No problem.”

 

Immediately afterwards, the Queen family's food was brought out. Moira looked surprised that Oliver's order matched Thea's, but when Oliver shrugged and said, “What, I was hungry!” The Queen matriarch accepted this turn of events with a nod of her head.

 

It took half an hour for the small family to finish their meal, mostly because Oliver's stomach, although used to eating again, had never had this much food in one sitting.. However, the castaway was just hungry enough to finish his meal. Well, most of it, anyway. Moira (who had a secret weakness for carbs), stole one fry each from Thea and Oliver's plates, but both siblings had the good graces to not say anything about it. Thea, on the other hand, after practically wolfing down her large order and (barely) suppressing a belch, got bored, and ,even though she was full, ordered another milkshake, strawberry, this time. After the chubby teen finished that, and Oliver still hadn't eaten his last handful of fries, Thea turned to her brother. “You've been staring at those fries for the last five minutes. Are you going to finish that?”

 

Moira sighed. “Thea, I think you've had enough food already without stealing any of your brothers. Oliver, we could always get a bag for your leftovers...”

 

Oliver shook his head and smiled at his sister while giving her a look of acceptance. “That's okay. You can have these, Speedy. My eyes were just bigger than my stomach today, and there's no reason food should go to waste because of it.”

 

The castaway turned towards his mom while his sister silently started munching on the last of the fries. “Besides, mom. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for dinner.”

 

Moira nodded. “Of course. We are having all of your favorite dishes prepared for you homecoming, after all. And it would be an excellent time for you to get reacquainted with Walter.”

 

Oliver raised his right eyebrow. “The only Walter I remember meeting was dad's friend, Walter Steele. Why would he be at the mansion for dinner tonight though? You said it was going to be a family affair.”

 

After Thea finished her fries, mother and daughter shared a look, remembering the conversation the two of them had this morning, that they should not try to hide Moira's marriage to Walter from Oliver, before Moira spoke. “It is. Walter Steele is your step-father now. Now, Oliver, I don't want you to think I disrespected your father in any way. I waited a whole year after you and your father disappeared before...”

 

“Before you married someone else?”

 

Moira couldn't read the look in her son's eyes now, and that disturbed her. “Yes. Walter was...a very dear friend to both your father and me. And after you and your father were gone, well, he was a great comfort to me during that trying time.”

 

Thea nodded and whispered. “Yeah. Mom locked herself in her room for almost a week after the funeral and just broke down. Nobody could reach her. Not the staff. Not Raisa, not even me. But then Walter got mom to let him in, and...she gradually started to be her old self again. And he and mom both visited me often when I was in rehab, and...he's not dad, but he's been there for both me and mom. Walter's a good guy.”

 

Oliver was still wearing that unreadable look, so Moira spoke again. “Oliver, I understand if you are angry or upset that...”

 

Oliver shook his head. “I actually don't know how I feel right now. After five years in hell, fighting to survive so I could get home, I finally make it back to Starling...But nothing is how I remember it. Everyone is different. You, Thea, even me. And now you tell me there's some stranger living in the mansion with us? It's just...a lot to process, that's all.”

 

Moira nodded, and lightly patted her son on the shoulder., secretly relieved that Oliver didn't pull away “I understand. Take all the time you need, Thea and I will be here for you every step of the way...”

 

Two weeks later...

 

Isabel Rochev sighed before she stepped off the elevator and onto the correct floor of Queen Consolidated. Not only was Isabel still having a rough time dealing with Robert Queen's death (as the extra five pounds that had been added to Isabel's frame since the confirmation of Robert's death attested), she also, as of today would have a new problem. Today was the first day she would have to babysit Robert Queen's offspring: Oliver.

 

Well, technically, babysit wasn't the right term. Moira had politely asked (although from her boss, even one that was one of her best friends, that was a good as a command) Isabel to “mentor” Oliver, develop his skills, and recommend a leadership position in the company...all withing six months. Honestly, Isabel thought this task would be an impossible one, since Oliver, far from having an MBA, was a four-time college drop-out. Still, for the sake of her job, and her friendship with Moira, Isabel had agreed to help Oliver.

 

After Isabel got to her desk, the woman only had the chance to get five minutes of work done (while munching on Reese's pieces and M&M's, her mid morning snack between breakfast and brunch), when she heard the tell-tale clunking of Moira's high heels against the tiled floor, as well as a second set of footsteps that Isabel could only guess belonged to the Queen matriarch's son. The brunette sighed, then, with a concerted effort, lifted herself off of her wide, steel-reinforced office chair, and prepared herself to train the castaway as best she could. Isabel did her best to put away both the pity (for all he must have suffered while he was stranded on the island) and the petty resentment (for surviving the wreck of the Queen's Gambit while Robert had died) that she felt for Oliver, even as she positioned herself by her office door to greet the CEO and her son.

 

Isabel opened the door to greet her boss and best friend, as well as Oliver Queen, before Moira could even knock on the door. “Good morning, Mrs. Queen. I'm ready to help you with that tasks you asked me to do.”

 

Moira smiled. “Excellent, Miss Rochev. Now, before you get started helping my son find his niche in the company, you will have to meet him. Oliver...please come out of the hallway so that you can meet the person who will be training you.”

 

Isabel heard a voice from outside her office, but the voice's owner was just outside of her field of vision. “Do we have to do this in there, mom? You know that closed spaces make me nervous now. They make me feel trapped.”

 

Moira shook her head, then gently escorted hers son into Isabel's office while she whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Oliver more amendable to his mother's commands, since he obeyed her and went into Isabel's office.

 

The second Oliver Queen entered the room, the pity that Isabel felt for Oliver increased, and her feelings of resentment towards Robert's son instantly vanished. Oliver Queen was still handsome, but in addition to being as thin as a rail, far from the lean-muscled young man she had used to see on the covers of magazines and tabloids for his playboy antics, he also looked terrified. Oliver Queen had a faraway look in his eyes, but his gaze still went back and forth between his mother and the only exit to the room, as if he felt he might need to bolt out of the room at a moments notice.

 

Isabel wasn't an expert of mental health by any means, but she had read enough to know that Oliver had a major case of PTSD, as the castaways hyper-vigilante demeanor, as well as the glazed look in his eyes, gave away the fact that the blonde man had not truly escaped from the horrors of Lian Yu. Not in his mind, anyway, Isabel mentally cursed the infernal storm that had sunk the Queen's Gambit (ending many lives, and seemingly breaking the man before her), and Moira Queen, for forcing her son to work in a stressful environment like QC before he got the help he obviously needed. Isabel's anger at Moira, and her pity for Oliver, both instantly increased when Moira made a move to shut the office door, and the brunette's heart broke for the castaway as Oliver's fist clinched and his pale eyes widened in panic.

 

“Can you please leave the door open, Mrs. Queen? I would really like to work with my office door open today.”

 

Moira nodded. “Of course, Miss Rochev.”Isabel noticed that Oliver visibly relaxed when his mother took her hand off the doorknob. “Whatever you want. Now is there anything you need from me before you start acquainting my son with how things work around here?”

 

Seeing that Oliver was still looking down refusing to meet her or Moira's gaze, Isabel shook her head. “No. That's alright. I'm sure Mr. Queen and I will be able to get acquainted just fine on our own. I'll take it from here.”

 

Moira smiled. “Very well/” Moira put her hands on Oliver's shoulders, causing the man to stiffen a little bit. “I'll leave Oliver in your very capable hands Mrs. Rochev. I know you won't let me down!”

 

After Moira left, Isabel waddled closer to Oliver, while still letting him have some personal space, then slowly raised her hand towards the traumatized man as she spoke softly. “Hello, Mr Queen.. I don't know if your mother told you this, but my name is Isabel Rochev. I will be your mentor for the next six months. I'm pleased to meet you.”

 

Oliver slowly raised his eyes, doing a quick once-over of Isabel's person, although Isabel couldn't read the look in the man's gray eyes when they met her hazel ones. The man then took Isabel's chubby, perfectly manicured hand, and shook it cautiously. “Pleased to meet you too, Miss Rochev. But please, just call me Oliver, not Mr. Queen. That was my father's name, and I'm not half the man he was. But I will do my best to do his memory proud while I'm working for his company.”

 

….Several minutes ago...

 

Oliver Queen fidgeted, unused to the business suit and tie that he was now wearing after only wearing “clothes” he had made himself for almost five years. “Are you sure that I have to do this now, mom? I don't really feel up to going to the office today, much less working a job that I've never prepared for.”

 

Moira smiled as she walked out of the elevator next to her son. “Then it's a good thing that you will only be in training to work here for the next six months, isn't it? Besides the doctor at Starling General said that you were physically healthy enough to go places on your own now, and that doing familiar things and establishing a routine for yourself now that you are back to civilization, would be good for you.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yeah. And how has that advice worked for me so far? I went clubbing with Tommy, and got kicked out for crying all over the bar, talking about Sara when I got drunk. Then, who should be there but Detective Lance, who hates me because he holds me responsible for Sara's death, to take me to the drunk tank for the night? I can't fully recall what happened, but I have some bruised ribs that I think he might be responsible for. Then, the next morning, Tommy's lawyer friend and new girlfriend, Laurel Lance, of all people, had to bail me out and get the charges dismissed the next morning!”

 

Moira shook her head. “Yes. Such a shame, that Quentin still holds a grudge against you. And what happened to Laurel. She's a successful lawyer, but she's really let herself go over the past five years. She must be, what? At least 200 pounds now? I don't care what anyone says, you dodged a bullet by not settling down with her, Oliver. I don't know what Tommy sees in her.”

 

Oliver just shrugged. He knew what his mom was talking about, of course, when Laurel had bailed him out that morning at the police station, the brown-haired woman had been at least 100 pounds heavier than she had been five years ago. But she still looked beautiful. In Oliver's mind, there were some women that just looked good at any size, and Laurel was definitely one of those women. Still, Oliver now knew he had never been in love with the eldest Lance daughter, so the Queen heir had quickly given the relationship between Laurel and Tommy his blessing. Then after a private conversation between himself and his ex, Oliver and Laurel came to a place of mutual forgiveness and respect, and agreed they would remain friends, and nothing else, from now on.

 

Oliver shrugged the memory of those events off as his mother resumed talking. “In any case, Oliver, you've been gone for five years. It's past time that you took a place at your family's company. I know you haven't gotten used to things at home yet, and you and Walter, while civil with each other, haven't quite warmed up to each other. But work will give your life stability, routine, purpose. Things that you need right now. Besides, you are going to be trained by one of my best workers, and a dear friend of mine, Isabel Rochev. She knows this company better than anyone, even me, although I trust you won't tell her that, and she will have you up to speed and ready for a management position in no time, despite your lack of formal education. I believe in her, almost as much as I believe you can do this.”

 

Oliver sighed. “That makes one of us. But I'll try my best.”:

 

Moira smiled. “And I know your best will be excellent, Oliver. You've always been smart, but you've never had a reason to apply yourself. Now you do, and I know you will do will. One last thing...”

 

Moira stopped and turned around, just a few feet from Isabel's office, and turned back around to her son. “I want you to do whatever Miss Rochev asks of you, Oliver. She knows her stuff. Also, I expect you to be respectful towards her.”

 

Oliver nodded his head. “Of course I will be...”

 

Moira interrupted her son. “And don't stare at her. Or make any remarks at all about what Miss Rochev eats, or her weight.”

 

Moira leaned closer to her son and whispered in his ear. “Miss Rochev is a...larger woman. Poor dear's boyfriend died five years ago, and she's been a compulsive eater ever since.”

 

Oliver sighed as his mother pulled away from him, even as he mentally noted that, apart from his mother, all the women around him had gained a lot of weight in the past five years. “Wow. Five years ago was a very bad year for a lot of us, huh?”

 

Moira nodded. “Even you don't know how true that is. But please, don't say anything negative to Miss Rochev. She is a great worker, an even better friend, and a very nice person, once you get to know her. So I expect you to be on your best behavior around her.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Don't worry, I will.”

 

Oliver hung back a bit in the hallway while his mother went to Isabel's office and started talking to his future mentor. Moira then beckoned her son to enter Miss Rochev's office, but Oliver hesitated, citing his fear of small spaces However, as usual, the Queen matriarch wouldn't take no for an answer, and she gently guided her son to the office by the shoulder, while she silently whispered. “You can do this, Oliver. For your father.”

 

After that, Oliver reluctantly entered Miss Rochev's office, but he didn't feel ready to make eye contact with his new mentor just yet, as Oliver was still not comfortable with this room. After doing a quick once over of the room, including an old photograph on the desk of a still-skinny Isabel holding up some kind of employee award, his eyes kept being drawn towards the open office door as he strongly considered just running out of this unfamiliar office and Queen Consolidated. The blonde man nearly panicked when his mom moved to shut the office door, and Oliver was just about to run out of the room when Miss Rochev asked his mom to leave the door open. Relief flooded Oliver when his well-meaning, but overbearing, mom left the room, and when Isabel's large frame moved towards him, and Miss Rochev offered him her large hands, which had nails stained with a dark purple polish, while verbally greeting him, Oliver reluctantly lifted his head to greet the large women and accept the offered handshake, but not before he got a good look at the body of the heavyset brunette in front of him.

 

Oliver gulped. Isabel was beautiful. Not just beautiful, but the most ravishing woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Oliver was not shocked that he found a larger lady attractive. Although he had never admitted it out loud, Oliver had met many fat women over the years that he considered sexy, including, recently, Laurel, and even Sara, who had used to be the “hungry Lance Sister” due to her love of fast food, had possessed a noticeable pot belly. But with all of those other fat women, Oliver had been able to rationalize to himself that some females just had the kind of face-body combination that naturally looked beautiful at any size, and that them being fat had nothing to do with why he found those other heavier ladies attractive. With Isabel, things were different. Because Oliver had just seen a picture of Isabel at her thinnest, and the castaway had to admit that, although thin Isabel had been beautiful in her own way, a fat body suited Isabel much better.

 

Somehow, the fat that Isabel had added to her frame over the past five years had managed to accentuate all of the brunette's most attractive features, and dial them up to eleven. Isabel's beautiful but sharp, facial features had been softened into cherubic cheeks and a softer, rounder chin which had grown a beautiful sister. Those chins seemed destined to meet Isabel's large, soft neck any day now. Isabel's delicate, toothpick-like limbs had grown into soft, puffy arms, complete with plump, sausage-like fingers, and large legs, with thighs the size of small tree trunks which constantly rubbed together when she walked in a way that Oliver couldn't help but find intoxicating. Adding to to all this was the fact that Isabel's entire apple-shaped frame shook, causing her soft flesh, including her huge belly, to ripple for a couple of seconds, whenever she moved.

 

Oliver was barely able to get himself together enough to greet the large, beautiful woman...nay, the reubenesque angel, who looked **so much** better as a fatty than she had as a thin woman, enough to shake her soft, warm hand and introduce himself.“Pleased to meet you too, Miss Rochev. But please, just call me Oliver, not Mr. Queen. That was my father's name, and I'm not half the man he was. But I will do my best to do his memory proud while I'm working for his company.”

 

…

 

Isabel sighed, unsure of what to say, although part of her agreed that what Oliver said was true, after all, Oliver hadn't accomplished even a tenth of what his father had during his lifetime. But the brunette couldn't help but take pity on the man with the slumped shoulders and downcast expression in front of her. “Don't be so hard on yourself, Oliver. From what I heard on the news, you were basically stranded in hell for five years. That shipwreck didn't leave you much opportunity to take the world by sto...to leave your mark.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “But before that, Miss Rochev, I squandered every opportunity I was given to...”

 

Isabel shook her head. “First of all, you can call me Isabel, if I'm allowed to call you by your first name, that should be a two way street. Second, stop feeling sorry for yourself and the bad choices you've made in the past, Oliver! Trust me, dwelling on the past won't help you, but focusing on your own personal growth, and your future with this company, will help get through this time of transition in your life! I went through...a rough time about five years ago, and focusing on my work, on learning more, and bettering myself and this company, got me through it!”

 

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, my mom told me a bit about that. I'm sorry.”

 

Isabel's eyes widened, both terrified about what the Queen matriarch may have revealed to Oliver, and angry at Moira for telling Oliver personal details about her past in the first place. “What, exactly, did your mother tell you happened to me five years ago?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “She didn't go into details. Just that your boyfriend died back then, and you took it pretty hard. I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

Isabel didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the tragic irony of Oliver's words, so she settled on turning her face into a stoic mask as she nodded. “Thank you. My boyfriend was...a great man. He was dedicated to his work, but he knew when to pull back and relax when he needed to. He was smart, and sometimes funny, and kind. He was always very kind to me.”

 

Isabel shook her head. “But we're getting off subject. We need to start that tour of Queen Consolidated that your mother wanted me to start this morning...”

 

Oliver shook his head and cut Isabel off, not letting her change the subject just yet. “Your late boyfriend sounds like he was a great guy. I wish I could have met him.”

 

Isabel, once again, had to hold back both laughter and tears as she forced a smile. The brunette remembered all the times Robert Queen had bragged about his son's intelligence (although the older man had admitted Oliver didn't apply his mind to school as much as he should) natural athletic ability, and charm, among many other things. Isabel was still wearing that forced smile as she said. “Me too. I don't know you very well, Oliver. But I just have this feeling that he would have liked you.”

 

Isabel cleared her throat, wiped a tear from her eye, and grabbed a handful of candy she desperately needed right now. The woman then offered the bowl to Oliver. “Do you want some candy, Oliver? It's going to a long tour, and it will be a least an hour before we stop for a snack. So go ahead and take as much as you want.”

 

Oliver held both of his hands in front of his body as Isabel somehow managed to gobble down her entire handful of candy without leaving any trace of the confectionery delights on her face, hands, clothes, or her office floor. “No thanks Isabel. I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, I already ate breakfast, and I was told I need to keep to a calorie restricted diet while adjusting to life among people again in order to keep from, well, from getting...”

 

Isabel smirked, as Oliver's stomach loudly grumbled in hunger, making an already awkward moment even more so. “Fat? Is that what you were going to say, Oliver?”

 

Oliver shook his head. “No. Of course not. I would never mean to insult you by implying...”

 

Isabel rolled her eyes. “I know I'm fat, Oliver. That's sort of what happens to a person like me, who loves food, hates exercise, and thinks life is too short to spend it doing things that makes them unhappy, or depriving themselves of things that bring them joy. Besides, there are plenty of worse things to be than fat,.” Isabel patted her belly, just to show Oliver how unashamed she was off her size, and the brunette smirked when she saw a noticeable bulge in Oliver's pants afterward.

 

Isabel gestured to Oliver's growling stomach. “Hungry, for instance. People don't focus well when they're hungry. Trust me, I know. So please, eat at least a few pieces of candy so your mind won't wander aimlessly during the tour. And you won't be imposing. I have enough bags of candy hidden in my desk to last me until the end of the week.”

 

Oliver sighed. “That candy does look good, but still, my mother said.”

 

Isabel smirked. “You're an adult Oliver. You don't have to do everything your mom tells you too. Even I don't do everything your mom says, and she's my boss! So come on...

 

Isabel gently nudged the candy bowl against Oliver's arm. “Have some candy. Moira won't ever have to know.”

 

Something in Oliver Queen's eyes seemed to flash right then, and Isabel felt a thrill run through her as Oliver picked a large handful of candy, a little smaller than Isabel's last portion, then poped that entire handful into his mouth. Even as she handed Oliver a napkin to clean his hands and face up, since he hadn't eaten his food in quite a neat manner as the brunette, Isabel rejoiced at her successful temptation of Oliver Queen. For not only did Isabel love her own fat, she also loved to see adipose accumulate on other people's bodies. For Isabel, few pleasures compared with watching previously thin or athletic bodies run to fatness...especially if Isabel herself had helped that process along by convincing people to submit to their inner glutton.

 

On one hand, tempting other people with high-calories foods made her feel naughty, like she was the not so-little devil on a left shoulder, tempting both men and women into gluttony. On the other hand, Isabel knew that she only tempted people who already had an inner glutton, waiting to be let loose. The brunette had developed an instinct for spotting repressed thin people who would be happier as fat, lazy gluttons, since she had used to be one of those repressed people. She had learned how to find and push all the right buttons in those individuals, tricking them into a fattening, but deeply pleasurable lifestyle that they could not bring themselves to escape...and eventually, had no desire to do so.

 

Although there was a common saying that held that “inside every fat person, there is a thin person, waiting to get out”, Isabel know better. The brunette knew that, outside some thin people, people like Barry Allen, the boyfriend of Felicity Smoak (who worked in IT, fixed Isabel's computer on occasion, and whom Isabel sometimes went out for drinks with after work) there was a fat person, sometimes a very fat person, waiting to get in. Isabel had been a bit afraid that Felicity would be upset by the subtle ways the brunette had encouraged her boyfriend, who stopped by his girlfriend's office all the time, to get fat, by sending down cupcakes, and some of Barry's other favorite foods, down to the IT department on days that she knew Barry would visit. But thankfully, Felicity Smoak had turned out to be a closet chubby chaser and feeder, and she had actually thanked Isabel for her efforts to fatten Barry, gotten some tips from the brunette about even more ways she could tempt the blonde forensic expert's appetite, and acted on that Intel Between his own appetite, and the efforts of two feeders, Barry's formerly fast metabolism hadn't stood a chance. In two years, the man had gained 100 pounds, a stronger relationship with his girlfriend turned fiancee, Felicity(who had developed a rapidly growing pot belly herself after the foods she had been tempting Barry with started calling out to her stomach as well), and a lifestyle that brought him a lot of happiness and pleasure. As well as a larger frame, complete with a double chin, thick, meaty limbs, a large belly, and a huge bubble butt.

 

Of course, not all of Isabel's targets at Queen Consolidated over the last five years had gained as much as Barry Allen, and some people she had influenced to gain as little as thirty pounds had gotten grief from their friends, family members, and significant others for gaining weight. The wife of one man, who gained fifty pounds due to Isabel's influence, had even divorced him for gaining weight. However, in the end, everyone who Isabel influenced to give into their desires and gain weight had ended up happier for it . In one case, Isabel had even seen to it personally.

 

The brunette had used her influence with Moira to make sure that Cory Matthews, the fat, then recently divorced, executive at QC, got a new secretary named Topanga...something or other, a sweet tempered, bronze skinned woman from a tropical island nation that Isabel couldn't remember. Isabel had to keep herself from smirking when she made the recommendation for Cory's new secretary. Unlike Moira, Isabel knew that Cory liked kind, exotic looking women, and that Topanga had always been very open about her admiration of fat men, especially those who treated her with respect. As Isabel had predicted, Cory and his new secretary had been unable to keep their hands off each other, and within six months, the new couple resigned on the same day and ran away together.

 

Two years later, the forbidden couple had even sent the office a post-card from Topanga's home country, saying that they were now married, with a baby on the way, and they were very happy together. Even Moira, who had been greatly annoyed by the many laws and HR rules that Cory and Topanga had broken by starting a romantic relationship while one of them had been the others subordinate, had seemed to be touched by the post-card, and the picture that came with it, and she had allowed Isabel to keep the card on her desk. Isabel often admired the picture of a noticeably fatter Cory and a pregnant Topanga, surrounded by the latter's family (who accepted Cory just the way he was, unlike his parents and siblings back home, who had hated that Cory had gotten fat, and disowned him after he ran away with his secretary). Isabel liked looking at the picture of the happy couple. The brunette didn't care how many rules or laws the two consenting adults had broken throughout their relationship. Cory and Topanga clearly made each other happy, and in Isabel's book, that was all that mattered.

 

Isabel quickly shook off her revelries about the past, even as she mentally analyzed the look Oliver had in his eyes when he took that handful of candy and devoured it in one gulp. In that moment, Oliver had seemed more than hungry, as if something more primal that the mere desire to be physically sated had taken over the heir to Queen Consolidated.. An instinct even more powerful than gluttony. Isabel knew she might have been imaging it, but she could have sworn she had seen a deep desire in Oliver's eyes to eat until he was full...then keep eating, keep consuming, until he had eaten himself beyond all memory of hunger. And then, Isabel supposed, Oliver would want to eat constantly, so that he would never even feel the beginnings of hunger pains ever again.

 

Isabel sighed. She didn't know...couldn't know if she was right about Oliver's desires, but Isabel knew that if she was proven to be right, two things would happen. One, she would feed the poor castaway, who had spent the last five years half-starved, enough that he would never experience hunger again, at least over the last six months. And two, that if that happened, Isabel would be in bad trouble. For between Oliver's obvious misery after spending five years all alone, the man's expressed desire to prove himself more than an irresponsible playboy, the blonde's lack of self-confidence, and the gray eyed man's need to honor his father's memory, Isabel already couldn't help but feel more than a little fondness for the thin-as a rail offspring of the man she had loved until the day he died. And if Oliver were to get nearly as fat, nearly as rapidly, as that primal look in his eyes suggested he had the potential to be, the brunette knew she might even be in danger of developing more intense feelings for the young blonde haired man. And that was a thought that Isabel found disturbing indeed, for obvious reasons....

 

Before she could break out of her thoughts completely, Isabel and Oliver had already exited Isabel's office, taken the elevator to the basement, and the two individuals had just arrived at the first stop of Oliver's tour: the mail room. Shaking of her inappropriate thoughts, Isabel got out of the elevator, and Oliver followed closely behind her into a frenzied crowd of people who mere milling about, filing letters and forms, putting stamps on envelopes and packages, and making sure everything was sent to the correct place.. “This is the mail room. Home of interns and entry level workers. It is also one of the most important departments in Queen Consolidated. And I should know, my first position at QC, as an intern, started right here.”

 

Isabel waved at a large gray haired lady and spoke to her, in order to emphasize her point. “Hi, Mrs. Halcomb!”

 

The large woman nodded, said, “Miss Rochev.” in a bored tone then kept working. Isabel sighed, then turned to Oliver and whispered. “Melissa Halcomb used to be my supervisor here. She's still sore that I got promoted above her a few years ago.”

 

Oliver just nodded, admiring how Isabel's mouth turned up at a cute angle while she smirked, and the brunette kept talking. “The IT department may be the hub of all electronic information, but nearly every piece of information that gets sent via letter or fax comes through here before being sent to its respective department, then, when appropriate, filed away electronically at IT. In addition a lot of important packages, including some which are necessary for running Queen Consolidated's day to day operations, arrive right here, in the mail-room This department may not be flashy, but it is essential for the running of this company.”

 

Oliver nodded. “It sounds like it. Wow, I never realized all of those forms and letters my father used to get in his office had to go through here first.”

 

Isabel nodded, trying to shake off the memory of how she and Robert had met during her first week as an intern. She had been sent to deliver the Queen patriarch's mail to his office, and the chemistry between them had immediately become evident. A week later, the newest intern/mail girl at QC had become Robert's personal intern/assistant. Two weeks later, Isabel and Robert had, with Moira's blessing started a romantic relationship. And the rest was history. “Yes, a lot of the mail that the CEO receives comes through this department, although some sensitive documents and parcels are sent directly from their place of origin to the head of the company. Now, before we move on to other departments, do you have any questions about the mail room, Oliver?”

 

Oliver nodded. “Yes. A lot of questions, actually. First of all, what is a parcel? Second of all, I saw some forms on one of the desks that were marked W2. What's a W2? And what, exactly, is a principal supplier, because one of the packages was marked....”

 

Isabel sighed. She clearly had her work cut out for, having Oliver as her intern in the ways of big business “Ok, look. You obviously have even more to learn than I thought.”

 

Seeing the downcast look on Oliver's face, the brunette swiftly added.. “Which is fine. It's better for us to get a baseline concerning what you need to learn now, instead of a month or three into your training. However, you may have more questions about the departments than I can answer on the tour, so here...”Isabel handed Oliver a pen and sleeve of paper she found lying around. “Write your questions that you have about each department , on here. When it's time for lunch, we'll go over your questions, than I'll answer any of your remaining questions at the end of the tour. Do we have a deal?”

 

Oliver just nodded, and the man immediately began writing down questions on the paper at a rapid pace that made Isabel extremely jealous of the man's motors skills, especially when she noticed that Oliver's penmanship was immaculate. Isabel made a mental note that, if things didn't work out, as far a getting Oliver a leadership role went, the man would make a fine executive assistant for one of the department heads due to his writing skills. Isabel quickly pushed the mental image of a larger Oliver, at least fifty pounds heavier, but still wearing the same suit, which would let his belly hang out between his undershirt and his designer pants, hanging on her every word and quickly writing them down as she looked deep into the young man's gray eyes. That kind of thought was both unprofessional and unproductive. After all, Isabel had never failed to accomplish a task she had been given at QC before, and she knew she wasn't about to start now by failing to find a leadership role for Oliver.

 

The next stop of the tour was Human Resources. Based on his bored facial expression, Isabel guessed that her charge didn't find this department very exciting. But the man listened intently as Isabel told Oliver about how HR selected and recruited possible candidates to work for QC, how the department handled employee grievances, and the process the department went through when it became necessary for employees to be laid off or fired, among other things. Oliver also quickly wrote down a large number of questions concerning the HR department alone, filling up one and a half pages with his small handwriting, all in the less than fifteen minutes that the “tour” of Queen Consolidated had stopped at the department.

 

Next up was the IT department, where Isabel introduced Oliver to one of her friends at her private office, Felicity Smoak. As it happened, Felicity, who had been promoted to the head of the IT department by Moira (by Isabel's request) had been using the IT department's usual early morning downtime to Face-time her morbidly obese boyfriend, Barry Allen, who was home sick with the flu. At first, Felicity was startled to see Isabel and Oliver step out of the elevator and onto her floor. The IT girl quickly jumped up. “Miss Rochev! Mr. Queen! What an unexpected surprise!”

 

Felicity quickly turned back to the computer monitor and sighed off while saying “Sorry, sweetie! Got to go! Love you! Bye!”

 

The blonde IT girl quickly turned back towards Oliver and Isabel (the latter of whom was wearing a smirk on her face). “I'm so sorry for using company time to check on my boyfriend, but he's sick and I just wanted to make sure he was okay!”

 

Isabel shook her head. “I won't tell if Oliver won't. After all, you've kept plenty of secrets for me in the past.”

 

Felicity nodded with a half smile. She had discovered the true nature of Isabel's relationship with Robert Queen six years ago, when Isabel's laptop had gotten a spam e-mail virus and sent it to Felicity for repairs. Felicity had fixed the problem, but she had accidentally stumbled upon a series of compromising emails between Robert and Isabel (containing non-explicit details of Robert and Isabel's secret relationship, as well as the former's arrangement with Moira) which had not been properly deleted. Felicity had then had a private chat with Isabel, telling the brunette how to properly delete e-mails of a sensitive nature, including the e-mails in question, before the tech expert had smiled at the brunette and told her. “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” Isabel and Felicity had been close friends since that day, and the brunette considered Moira Queen and the blonde IT girl her best friends in the world. And food, of course.

 

Oliver shrugged and spoke, causing the two females in the room to stop thinking about the past and focus on the present. “Hey, I'm still the new guy here. I don't want to make any waves. As far I'm concerned, I didn't see anything. By the way, you can call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father's name.”

 

Felicity smiled and laughed as she shook Oliver's hand. Felicity was surprised when this action caused Isabel to glare at the blonde slightly, but the tech expert took this reaction in stride as she quickly dropped Oliver's hand and put a more serious look on her face. “Thank you, Oliver. I appreciate that. Anyway, I heard that Isabel was supposed to give you a tour of the whole building, but I can pretty much tell you everything you need to know about IT from the comfort of this office. Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and sit down?”

 

Isabel quickly did so right in front of Oliver, and her large frame jiggled a little as it sank into the largest, most comfortable chair in the room (which thankfully, had no armrests). Felicity raised her eyebrows at the way that Oliver noticeably checked out the back of Isabel's fat frame, including her folds of back-fat (barely visible through Isabel's business suite, which had been growing a little tight as of late), her love-handles, and her voluminous ass, which stuck out a foot past either side of the chair, before Oliver himself sat in a slightly smaller chair. Isabel sighed in relief. “Thanks, Isabel. When I agreed to do this, I forgot how much thinner I was the last time I gave this tour. My thighs are killing me!”

 

Felicity's eyebrows widened further when she noticed the way Oliver stared in rapture when Isabel shook her thighs for emphasis, but the IT girl smiled and took this development in stride while pulling an enormous package of chocolate donuts out of her desk. “Well, I think, I have just the thing to make you feel better, Miss Rochev! They're not from Starling Bakery, but hopefully they'll do...”

 

Isabel quickly grabbed the bag, took a large doughnut out, and took a bite. Only when she was finished with said bite did Isabel allow herself to speak. “MMMM! Don't care! These are still really good, and just what I needed, Felicity! I haven't eaten in over an hour and I'm absolutely famished!”

 

Felicity smiled at her friend. “Always happy to help where I can, Miss Rochev!”

 

Isabel continued eating while Felicity went over the inner workings of the IT department for almost fifteen minutes. Oliver tried to listen He really, really tried. The blonde man managed to take copious notes, but he didn't understand half of what Felicity was talking about, and it quickly became apparent to everyone except Isabel, who was lost in a sea of chocolate bliss as she devoured one large doughnut after the other, that the blonde man was distracted by Isabel's display of gluttony. Although Felicity was too polite to say anything about the way Oliver's gray eyes kept traveling towards Isabel's direction in a way that indicated he deeply appreciated the sight of his mentor making a pig of herself, or the noticeable bulge in Oliver's pants,she soon ran out of patience with the man's lack of attention to her words.

 

The blonde IT girl handed Oliver her notepad, which detailed all the inner workings of her department , with a smile on her face. “Here. You seem a little 'distracted', so I though I could just give you my notes, and you could look at them later.”

 

Oliver nodded his head gratefully, but his cheeks were bright red due to the way that Felicity had emphasized the word distracted, and the way the woman's eyes had briefly drifted towards a still oblivious Isabel Oliver was just thankful his mentor hadn't noticed his lustful gazes towards her direction as well. He didn't want to be fired on his first day.

 

Isabel suddenly stopped eating and came to her senses, right around the time that Felicity said she was going to stop talking about IT stuff, when she realized that there was only four donuts left on the bottom of the massive party-sized bag. The brunette had a wicked grin on her immaculate, chubby face (Oliver was still awed by the way that Isabel was able to eat so much, so quickly, without getting any food on herself) when she spoke to one of her best friends and her trainee. “Well, since you two are done talking about this department, I suggest we take a little break so that you two can have a little brunch. There's still four donuts left, so you should both have two!”

 

Oliver and Isabel both tried to reject the offered pastries. Felicity shook her head as she patted her pot belly. “No thanks, Isabel. I've already eaten breakfast at home, and four donuts, instead of my usual two, here at the office. One of my employees is taking a personal day, so I had theirs too.”

 

“And I already ate at home too, plus had some of that candy you offered me before, Isabel!” Oliver quickly added. “Also, it's not even 10:30 yet. It's two early for lunch!”

 

Isabel shook her head and smiled, while still offering the remains of the doughnut bag's contents to Oliver and Felicity. “So you've had a couple snacks since breakfast, big deal! A little snacking never hurt anyone. Besides, you can't miss brunch! It's the most important meal of the day...right between breakfast and lunch! It's even more important than linner, the meal between lunch and dinner! Although as you can see, I'm a big fat of linner as well!”

 

Oliver and Felicity laughed as Isabel patted her full belly to emphasize her point, and accepted Isabel's offer, compelled by both politeness and a desire for food that went beyond hunger and bordered on gluttony. As they ate, Oliver crossed his legs to hide the bulge in his pants that was still there from earlier, and the man actually moaned a little as he ate the rich, chocolate donuts, a treat that he hadn't been allowed to have in over a decade, and one that was like nothing that he had ever had on the island.

 

Felicity couldn't help but notice Oliver's moan, and also Isabel's reaction to it. At first, the brunette had acted like she usually did when people around her indulged in foods they really knew they shouldn't, by watching both Oliver and Isabel's masticating with a wicked gleam in her eye. This behavior had used to freak Felicity out until she realized that, as a closet feeder herself, she did the same thing. Now, the blonde techie was used to Isabel's fascination with watching other people eat. But the way that the brunette looked at Oliver when he ate was different somehow, And when Oliver gave a low moan of pleasure, Isabel actually bit her lip and rubbed her lower belly, letting her hand go as close to her crotch as she could without letting it wander under her clothes. In other words, it was painfully obvious to Felicity that her friend was very aroused by Oliver's gluttony, but had no method of release for that arousal...yet.

 

Isabel gulped. ''I need to...um...powder my nose. You two go ahead and finish up here, then we'll continue the tour when I get back.” Isabel then waddled off to the bathroom, closing Felicity's office door behind her. to “relieve herself” as quickly as possible...while Oliver's eyes were helplessly drawn to Isabel's huge, wobbling ass as she waddled away to the ladies room.”

 

Felicity smirked at Oliver and spoke once the larger woman was out of earshot. “You should take a picture, Oliver. It will last longer.”

 

Oliver quickly looked down in embarrassment “I'm so sorry! I swear I usually have more restraint than this! Please don't tell Isabel!”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Tell her what? About you checking out her butt just now, or when you were staring at her while she was eating, or when she sat down? I hate to break it to you Oliver, but you're not subtle. At all. At this rate, you're going to out yourself as a chubby chaser in front of Isabel long before I have to tell her anything.”

 

Oliver chuckled nervously. “I don't actually think of myself as a chubby chaser, but I've never found bigger woman disgusting, like most guys seem to, either. I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. You know, when I was fighting for my life during five years in hell on that island.”

 

“And please don't say you're sorry.” Oliver continued before Felicity could even open her mouth. “Everybody's sorry. But it doesn't change anything. My point is, I've had more pressing concerns of late that keeping up my game, so to speak.”

 

Felicity chuckled halfheartedly “Obviously. So, you like my friend. What are you going to do about it?”

 

Oliver sighed. “Well, the old Ollie would probably have tried to make a move on Isabel an hour ago. But now? Isabel is supposed to be my mentor, and I'm trying to be more responsible with my life. I just want to keep my head low, learn what I can...about the company, from Isabel, than move on.”

 

Felicity shook her head and sighed, even though she noted that Oliver's tone indicated he was unsure about what he had just said. “If that's what you think is best than...”

 

Oliver and Felicity's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing in the women's bathroom, then the the sound of running water, then a hand dryer being used. Seconds later, Isabel emerged from the bathroom and into the office., although the brunette's face now had a single drop of sweat dripping down her forehead from exertion due to the...activities she had been performing while sitting on a toilet. And when that single bead of sweat fell, Oliver's eyes involuntarily followed it down her plump, rosy cheek, past both of Isabel's chins, before it finally fell off her face completely and landed on Isabel's left breast.

 

When Oliver saw this, his erection, which had not fully gone away yet, stood fully at attention, and he quickly excused himself and started walking towards the bathroom. Isabel kept the office door open so that she could watch Oliver's ass as he walked all the way to the men's room. Then the brunette closed the door with a sigh. “He's so pretty, but so skinny. But that's okay. I'll make sure he becomes a fat ass in no time!”

 

Felicity laughed, causing Isabel's face to turn bright red. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

The IT girl nodded. “Don't worry about it. It's pretty much an open secret that your are Queen Consolidated's resident feedrees! I have no idea how Moira is so skinny!”

 

Isabel huffed. “She just really stubborn about sticking to her diet and exercise routine, that's all. But don't worry, I'll make her a fatty yet! Besides, I'm not the only feeder in this company miss 'I am so happy that I have a fat fiancee now! I'm going to make Barry Allen the fattest man alive!”

 

Now it was Felicity's turn to blush. “Okay. I did say that. And maybe I helped you tempt Barry...” Isabel smirked, and Felicity sighed. “Okay and several other people, to gain weight. But you play dirtier than me, Isabel! You turned your powers of persuasion on a fellow feeder. You're the one I have to thank for this!”Felicity shook her pot belly. “And now it's...I'm growing, a little bit every day!”

 

Isabel shook her head and put a comforting hand on her blonde friend's shoulder “That's not fair, Felicity. We both know that I never forced you, or anyone else, to gain weight. I just enable people to live the life they want to, but are afraid to, live! You could exercise, but you don't. And you could say no to all the donuts and other snacks that I have sent down to the IT department every day, but you don't...”

 

Felicity sighed. “I know. But exercise sucks, and food is so damn good!”

 

Isabel smiled and patted her own huge belly. “Agreed. On both counts. Felicity, how many times have I told you that you will be happier when you just accept that this...”

 

The brunette gave her friend's belly a gentle pat. “Is what your body wants? That this is what you want? Because yeah, I see you shake your belly and smile sometimes when you think no one is looking. You want the advice of a happy fat woman? Let yourself grow into the beautiful, super-sized woman you were always meant to be! We both know Barry would love you no matter what you look like, so what's holding you back?”

 

Felicity smiled. “Maybe you're right! I mean, I actually do love having a belly now, and I do sometimes daydream about letting myself just get huge. Barry and I have already had a discussion about this subject, and agreed that we'll love each other no matter how big we get. But I've just been afraid of what other people will think If I get fat. I guess I'm just not used to totally giving myself over to gluttony!”

 

Isabel smirked. “Come on. You're Felicity Smoak! You're not afraid of anything. Besides, what has always been our feeder motto?”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Consumption is evolution, obesity is the natural state of humanity in times of affluence, and a person getting fatter means they're just good at being at the top of the food chain! I still think that motto is too long, but I remember it.”

 

Isabel smiled. “Than celebrate our dominance with the rest our species, which is getting fatter all the time, by the way, and get fat! Come on, you know you want to be just as big as me!”

 

Isabel rubbed her belly in a seductive manner, causing Felicity to laugh, before she replied with a serious look on her face. “At least. You're right. I've been denying myself for too long. I'm going to get fat!”

 

Isabel cheered quietly, causing Felicity to shake her head. “I'm going to become absolutely huge thanks to your encouragement, Isabel.”

 

The blonde smiled at the brunette as she added. “Thank you.”

 

Isabel smiled back. “You are most welcome.”

 

The brunette sighed. “Now where is Oliver? He should be back by...”

 

Felicity mentally face-palmed herself for forgetting what she had wanted to talk to Isabel about. “Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. But before he gets back...in the spirit of the advice you gave me...you should go for it.”

 

Isabel raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about, Felicity?”

 

Felicity took a deep breath as she prepared to talk fast. “We don't have time for games, Isabel! Oliver will be back here any second. I saw how jealous you were when I did a little harmless flirting with Oliver, even though you know me and Barry have a strict, 'look and flirt, but don't touch' policy when it comes to other people! And I saw you checking Oliver out a couple times, just now, when you were staring at his ass, and when he was eating! Also, Oliver has checked you out several times, just since the two of you entered this office. Including when you were eating! He's totally into you too, and he may not know it, but Oliver Queen is definitely a chubby chaser! You two should totally hook up!”

 

Isabel rolled her eyes at Felicity's foolish words. The tech girl always did get a little bit too optimistic when it came to matters of the heart. After checking to make sure that Oliver still hadn't left the bathroom, the brunette sighed as she whispered back to her friend. “There's just three problems with that, Felicity. One, Oliver definitely has some attractive qualities, and he actually seems like a nicer, smarter guy than I would have imagined, but he is way too skinny for me. I mean, even Robert had a pot belly, and he would have lived to get a lot fatter if he hadn't been in that shipwreck. Two, Oliver is my intern, and the CEO's friend or not, I would totally get shitcanned if I fucked the boss's son while I was supposed to be teaching him about the company. And three. Oliver is Robert's son! What kind of person would I be if slept with my late boyfriend's child?!”

 

Felicity huffed. “One, from the way he was wolfing down those two donuts, and how much he has already eaten today, it's obvious Oliver is already a fatty in the making. You just need to give him a few gentle pushes, and tell him he looks good at any size, and he'll be a happy fatty in no time! Two, don't get caught, then! Invite Oliver to your place when you want to get intimate, and I'll cover for you whenever you ask me too! As for your final objection, Oliver isn't a child, he's a grown man who can make his own decisions.”

 

Felicity walked over to her friend . “And I haven't seen you have this much chemistry with a man in five years. Who knows? Maybe in time, what you and Oliver have may turn out to be more than than just physical. Maybe even love.”

 

Isabel looked away from her friend. “You do know that would be little bit freaky, right? Given who Oliver's dad is. And if...I'm not saying it would ever happen, but if Oliver and I ever did become serious...Moira would never accept the two of us together.”

 

Felicity shook her head. “I think she would, in time. I mean, she would probably be furious for a little while, yeah, but....You're Moira's best friend, and Oliver is her son. I know in my heart that what Moira Queen really wants is for both of you to be happy.”

 

Felicity hugged her friend. “And I wouldn't care what anyone would think, I want you to be happy too. It's just like you've always say...”

 

Isabel nodded her head and completed her friends sentence as a single tear of happiness rand down her cherubic face due to her friend's acceptance of her feelings for Oliver.. “Shame and guilt are pointless. Happiness is what matters. You're right. I haven't slept with, or felt this kind of a connection to a man, in five years. And It's more than just physical, at least for me. I know I haven't known him very long, but every time Oliver looks sad or defeated, I just want to give him a big hug and feed him something to make him feel better. All I know is that I'm not going to let this connection with Oliver slip away without a fight just because of some stupid taboo. I will definitely make a move on Oliver...after I fatten him up a little first, that is!”

 

The office door opened, revealing the fact that Isabel and Felicity were now hugging and laughing at something together to the lone individual in the hallway. “Um...am I interrupting something, because I can come back later.”

 

Isabel and Felicity pulled out of the hug, but their laughter continued as the brunette turned towards Oliver Queen, after quickly wiping her tear off her face and reapplying her make up, of course. “No, we're fine. Felicity and I were just giving each other pep talks about girls stuff, but we're done now, and I'm ready to show you one more place on the tour before we break for lunch. Where where you all this time, anyway?

 

Oliver blushed. “The bathroom stall I picked didn't have any toilet paper. Took me forever to get it from the next stall. Sorry if that's TMI, but you asked.”

 

Isabel shook her head and chuckled. “That I did, Oliver, that I did. Well... let's get on with the rest of the tour then!”

 

Oliver and Isabel both walked out of Felicity's office, after they both said goodbye to the the blonde IT girl, who proceeded to pull a family sized bag of potato chips out of her desk and started eating, and before long, the mentor and intern had made their way to the Applied Sciences Division. There, Isabel and the head of Applied Sciences told Oliver about all the wondrous things that this division was trying to make for the world, cures for numerous diseases, designs for satellites that would journey all the way to Alpha Centauri and take better pictures of the galaxy outside Sol system than had ever been taken, and even automated submarines that would take pictures of life on the bottom of the deepest oceans.

 

However, three major advances in science, which QC was just on the brink of achieving, had the head of the Applied sciences division, as well as Isabel, the most excited. One of these advances was a complex formula that would allow multiple types of plant life to grow on pretty much any environment on earth, including desert sands and rocky mountains The second was a safe, antibiotic free growth hormone for cattle and poultry, which would also decrease these animals methane emissions by aiding the animals digestion. If these two projects were successful, food would eventually become abundant and cheap worldwide, and hunger would be a thing of the past within ten years of distribution The third upcoming advance in science was also important...and of a bit more personal nature for Isabel. Even so, the VP of special projects had taken an interests in securing funding for all three inventions.

 

The last place the head scientist of the applied sciences division took Oliver was a room that required a punch code, and scans of the scientist's thumb print and retina to enter. The red haired scientists, whose name tag read “ Dr. Samantha Calvin”, gave Isabel a somewhat annoyed expression as Oliver and the two women entered the room, where several machines were producing large white pills.. But since Isabel choose to ignore this look, Oliver did as well. Then, before Oliver could even ask why this room had such high security, Samantha spoke. “This room is the most secure location in all of Queen Consolidated. It is so secured because some of the leaders in this company, such as Miss Rochev, believe that we have created one of the most important, yet controversial, advances in science in this room, and they fear that some pharmaceutical company may try to steal this product or sabotage its creation. Personally, I think this product is completely unnecessary”

 

Isabel glared at Samantha. “Well the board, Moira Queen, several of your colleagues, and I all disagree with you. As many as two-thirds of Americans, including me, need this product, as do many millions of people around the world. And if your divisions grain production and growth hormone formulas are approved by the FDA in the next three months, as you yourself have assured me they will be, then the the need for this product is only going to grow!”

 

Samantha crossed her arms in front of her single A cup breasts and her skinny torso. “Not if people learn to exercise a little self-control and get a little exercise once in a while! It's not that hard to do!

Even fat asses like you can lose weight if you really apply yourself!”

 

Oliver's eyes widened at that last comment, and Isabel glared at Samantha. “Well, I'm so sorry that me being fat offends you, but not everyone is a health nut like you, Samantha! Some of us actually see food as a source of enjoyment, not just fuel, and newsflash! Not everyone enjoys exercising! I never liked exercising, even when I was skinny, and I used to work out for an hour, five times a week! Every time I used to work out hard, I would just end up with sore muscles, sweat all over my body, and I would wonder why the hell I had just subjected myself to something that I absolutely hated to do! So now, I don't exercise anymore, and I'm a lot happier for it. Oh, and I do read science articles sometimes, Samantha! And we both know that ninety-five percent of people who lose a significant amount of weight gain it back again, and then some!”

 

Samantha was just about to open her mouth for a retort, when Oliver finally stepped between the morbidly obese woman and the rail thin one. “Ladies, I know that I'm just an intern right now, but I thought you two were supposed to be teaching me more about this department, so...can one of you please just explain to me what this mysterious product is?”

 

Samantha kept frowning but Isabel forced a smile on her face. “Of course you are right, Oliver. What Samantha and I should have been telling you is the Applied Sciences Division of QC had already developed a revolutionary new product called Lipidpro. Lipidpro, to put it quite simply, forces the fat in a person's body to work with their system, instead of against it. Effectively it prevents, or in the cases of people who already have problems in this area, cures, all problems being related to obesity, or being overweight, as long as its taken orally once a week. Basically, if a person takes this every week, he or she can eat whatever they want, live a completely sedentary lifestyle, and still be healthy. They will still gain weight if they eat a lot, of course, but their fat won't cause our customers any health or mobility problems. As a super obese individual myself, I have been one of this project's greatest supporters I don't have any health problems yet, but without this product, the lifestyle I love might kill me one day. You know how they say, 'the life you save might be your own?' Well, that very much applies here for me. So...”

 

Isabel turned to Samantha. “I'm sorry if my words got a little heated, Dr Thompson But this project is important to me, and I don't want anything to go wrong.”

 

Samantha just nodded. “Don't worry, Miss Rochev, this product is actually ahead of schedule. It's already been successfully tested on animals, with no negative side effects. It's projected to pass through human trials, and get FDA approval within three months, be available over the counter in six months, and be available in great enough quantities, at a low enough price, to be affordable for people around the world, within five years. It look like you fatties are going to inherit the world after all.”

 

Samantha ignored the glare that both Isabel and Oliver were now giving the scientist, and the red headed woman sneered. “Now I would just love to explain to you how Lipidpro actually works on a cellular level, but I'm afraid the explanation would involve talking about DNA, proteins amino, acids, and lipid redistribution, among other technical terms. In short, you would both be too dumb to understand what I was talking about, especially you, college dropout. This concludes your tour of the Applied Science Division, now if you are though wasting my time, I will escort the two of you out so that me and my colleagues can get back to doing more important things, like pushing the frontiers of science. If you have any complaints about your tour of my facility, please leave your feedback in the 'I don't give a shit' department.”

 

After Samantha hastily escorted Oliver and Isabel out of her division's headquarters, said “Have a nice day!” in the most sarcastic tone Oliver had ever heard, and slammed the door behind them, Oliver turned towards Isabel and whispered. “Okay. I'm just going to say right now, even if I can magically get smart enough to have a position of leadership in the next six months, I want nothing to do with running Applied Sciences. That woman is a class AAA bitch!”

 

Isabel chuckled, then whispered . “Yeah. She's a total bitch. Unfortunately, she's the smartest bitch in the Applied Sciences Division, so your mother can't afford to fire her. But I shouldn't have let her get to me like that. It's not personal, she just has no people skills or patience for any quality in others that she considers to be a flaw.”

 

Oliver just nodded, before Isabel added. “And Oliver? For what it's worth, you're already smart enough to be here, you just need to find the motivation within yourself to succeed While she was trying to convince me to be your mentor, your mother showed me your high school report cards, before you started “slacking off in college”, her words, not mine. You actually did really well in everything except math, which I can help you work on, and your SAT scores were...intimidating. Better than mine were, actually. So put that defeatist attitude behind you Oliver, because I have a talent for sniffing out potential in others, and you sir, have potential! And I promise you that, if you knuckle down and work your ass off, you'll be able to succeed in any part of this company you are placed in, MBA or no MBA!”

 

Oliver thought he saw a fond look in Isabel's eyes for a moment, but the brunette quickly looked away before he could identify what that look meant, and then said. “Now, are you ready to get some lunch, Oliver? Because I am famished!”

 

Oliver grinned as his own stomach rumbled, and he didn't even think to bring up the fact that he and Isabel had just eaten an hour ago when he said. “Yeah, me too!”

 

As Isabel was escorting Oliver toward the employee cafeteria, Oliver quickly added. “And Isabel? I hope that secret project in Applied Sciences becomes available to the public soon. It sounds like it could help a lot of people and...” Oliver coughed. “also, you know, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you .”

 

Oliver thought it would be professional to add something like “because you're and asset to QC'” or “a great employee” or something like that, but he couldn't bring himself to add to his words when Isabel shot the blonde man a big smile, which exposed the dimples on her cherubic cheeks, as well as her double chin, and said. “Thank you Oliver. That was a very sweet thing to say.”

 

Before Oliver or Isabel could say anything else, they had arrived at the employee cafeteria which was crowded with people. Oliver looked wide-eyed at the huge crowd in front of him, as well as the overwhelming number of food choices in front of him. Thankfully, Isabel saw the look of fear in Oliver's eyes and quickly lead her intern to a meeting room, which wasn't scheduled to be used for several hours, and lead Oliver inside. After Oliver and Isabel had both sat down and made themselves comfortable, the brunette turned to her trainee and said. “Don't worry, the crowd won't follow us in here. You aren't used to being around large groups of people anymore, are you, Oliver?”

 

The blonde man shook his head. “Not really. I was all alone on that island for five years, and large crowds of people are still a bit...intimidating for me.”

 

Looking at Oliver's downcast face, it took all the willpower Isabel had not to hug Oliver right then and there. Instead, Isabel just nodded. “I understand. Don't worry about it. For the next few weeks, we can eat in meeting rooms like this, or in my office. Then, if you decide you're ready, we can start eating in the cafeteria during mealtimes. I'll go ahead and call one of the company interns, and have them bring us some food.”

 

Oliver looked at Isabel in confusion as she used her cellphone to do just that, and the mans whispered. “But I don't know what I want to eat, yet.”

 

Isabel smiled and whispered back. “That's okay. I'll just order both of us sampler platters, which have a little bit of everything the cafeteria has to offer. You eat what you want, and I'll eat whatever you don't finish.”

 

After Isabel finished doing just that, Oliver sighed. “I didn't mean to put you out like that, Isabel. Those sampler platters sound big...and expensive”

 

Isabel's smile widened. “Don't worry about it. One of the perks of being an executive at this company, all my meals from the cafeteria are free. A perk I've may have have exploited just a little bit over the years.” Isabel smiled as she patted her large stomach.

 

Oliver chuckled nervously. “I actually have a question I wanted to ask...”

 

But the blonde man's words were cut off by Isabel, who pointed to the locked door to the meeting room. “Oh my god, Oliver! I left the door closed and locked! And I just realized I've forgotten your aversion to closed spaces and I've been closing doors behind us all day!”

 

Isabel hefted her large frame off her chair and started waddling towards the door. “I'm so sorry! Let me open this door right now!”

 

Oliver sighed as Isabel bent down to unlock the door. As much as he liked his current view of Isabel's jiggling backside, he had to interrupt her. “Isabel, stop!”

 

“Ugh!” The extra-large brunette hefted herself back into a standing position “Don't you want me to open the door so you won't be in a closed space, Oliver?! I don't want to subject you to any further discomfort after...”

 

Oliver shook his head. “Actually, I think seeing the crowd of people right outside the door might be more nerve racking. Besides, until now, I hadn't actually been worried about being in enclosed spaces at all during the tour. Well, except when you left me in that office with Felicity, but....I don't know. When I'm around you...for some reason, I'm not so afraid of being in a small space.”

 

The blonde man looked down at his shoes. “I hope that doesn't sound weird or anything. I just...”

 

Isabel smiled. “I'm glad that I'm a calming influence on you, Oliver. You've been through a lot of traumatic experiences, and there's nothing wrong with you finding comfort in another person's presence.”

 

Isabel frowned for several seconds, and Oliver quickly picked up on it. “Is something wrong, Isabel?”

 

The brunette frowned. “No. Quite the apposite actually. You're nothing like I expected you to be. I mean, I knew you were smart before, but from your playboy reputation...I expected you would be hitting on every businesswoman and secretary you came across on this tour, but you've actually been a perfect gentleman all day so far!”

 

Oliver gulped as he thought that Isabel wouldn't be thinking that if she'd seen some of the looks he'd been shooting in her direction all day. But when he thought about it, Oliver did realize how unusual it was that, since meetings Isabel, he hadn't had any interest in flirting with, or eyeing up, any other women all day. However, Oliver quickly realized that, when big, beautiful Isabel was on his brain, he barely had enough thought space to focus on learning about QC, much less thinking bout other women. The blonde man's eyes widened when her realized that only one other women had ever captured his attention so thoroughly...

 

Oliver's thoughts were disrupted when Isabel added., while pointing to Oliver's notepad, which was full of notes from every department of QC he had visited so far, including Applied Sciences and (after frantically copying notes from Felicity's notepad, and adding questions of his own) IT. “And you seem to be taking the task of learning more about the company very seriously today! I'm pleasantly surprised that you are more motivated to succeed than you were in college, but if you keep it up, that attitude, you will go far!”

 

Oliver nodded. “Well, five years stranded alone put a lot of things into perspective for me, and as soon as I got on that fishing boat to get home, I decided I wasn't going to waste anymore of my life. That I was going to work hard, and become someone my family could be proud of. That my father would have been proud of.”

 

It took everything Isabel had not to cry at that point, but thankfully, Oliver lightened the mood as he added with a smile. “Plus, you know, I have a really great mentor right now. She keeps me motivated to learn so that I can be the best leader possible someday.”

 

Isabel returned Oliver's smile. “Thank you. I'm just doing my best. I've never actually mentored anyone before.”

 

Oliver shrugged. “Well, you're doing a great job so far. Another thing you should now is that I've never actually been a playboy. A terrible, terrible flirt, sometimes, but never a playboy.”

 

Isabel frowned. “Now, Oliver. You don't have to lie to me, or be embarrassed about your past. I'm not going to judge you for things you did a long time ago. Your numerous, well documented affairs with multiple women while you were dating Laurel Lance, including with her sister, Sara, are not my conc...”

 

“That is a dirty, dirty lie!” Oliver quickly took a deep breathe, then looked at Isabel's startled expression, and lowered the volume of his voice. “I'm so sorry for starling you, Isabel. It's just, out of all the lies that the papers have printed about me, the press' version of what happened between me and Sara Lance pisses me off the most.”

 

Isabel raised her right eyebrow. “So you didn't run of with Laurel Lance's sister when you got on the Queen's Gambit, or cheat on your girlfriend with Sara, who you yourself admitted, under oath, died on that boat

 

Oliver shook his head as he looked down. “Sara did die on the Gambit. That's sadly true. And she did come with me on that yacht. But I....”

 

Oliver trailed off for several seconds before he looked up at Isabel with tears in his eyes. “I need you to keep a secret. Can you do that for me, Isabel? I've had something that I've wanted to get off my chest for five years, but I can't tell anyone in my family, because they might do something rash and act against the surviving Lances if I told them the truth. And that family has already suffered enough.”

 

Isabel nodded as she put her hand on Oliver faces and dried his tears. She knew that she was technically, breaking the professional boundary between her and her trainee already, but at the moment, the brunette didn't care. All that mattered to her was being here for the traumatized broken man in front of her, and doing everything she could to help the man she already felt a deep connection with feel better. “Of course, Oliver. I'll just file anything you don't want me to tell others under intern/mentor confidentiality.” Isabel didn't feel the need to tell Oliver that wasn't a real thing. The important thing was, Isabel would keep Oliver's secret, whatever it was.

 

Oliver sighed as Isabel continued to hold his face in her warm, soft, plump hands, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away as he began speaking. “Laurel Lance and I did date for quite a while, yes. And for a time we were happy enough But then...our relationship started to get really rocky, for various reasons. But the biggest one was that I wanted kids, and she suddenly decided she didn't. Anyway, I decided that Laurel and I should break up. Unfortunately, Laurel wouldn't accept that. Every single time that I tried to break things off with her, she would tell me that 'she rejected my rejection', whatever the hell that means. Anyway, time after time, she got me to take her back, either through begging and pleading until I broke down and said we were a couple again, or by getting my mom, who thought Laurel was a 'stabilizing influence in my life' to convince me to take Laurel back. The woman wouldn't take no for an answer. This went on for about six months before I thought to myself, if telling Laurel that we had broken up didn't work, maybe...'

 

“You could show her.” Isabel finished for Oliver. “By sleeping with other women.”

 

Oliver sighed. “Yes. To my everlasting shame, I used many women for exactly that purpose. But it was always when Laurel and were, well, broken up, according to me, and on a break, according to Laurel, and those women were always told I wasn't interested in a long term relationship ahead of time. Also, accept for that one time with the Barkell twins, who were both okay with sharing me, by the way, I never dated more than one women at a time.”

 

Isabel sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from Oliver. “if that's true, why did you let the all the newspapers and TV studios say that you were a player and a cheater for all those years?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “The first time that Laurel took me back after one of our breakups, when I had been with other women, she had told reporters that she and I had been on a break during that time. But of course, the press twisted her words around, and made it sound like I had cheated on her. I decided that I had better things to do with my time than sue media outlets though, so I just accepted that I had a bad reputation...at first. After my. oh...fifth or sixth breakup with Laurel, I tried to set the record straight with the press, but they either didn't believe me, or thought that 'Oliver the playboy' made for better headlines than “Oliver the loser who can't stick up for himself and tell his girlfriend he is done with her for good'. So the playboy narrative stuck. Even after I finally, finally got the guts to break up with Laurel for good.”

 

The blonde man sighed deeply. “A few months after that, I began spending time with, and eventually fell in love with, another one of my female friends. Unfortunately, the women that I happened to fall in love with was Laurel's little sister, Sara.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “It was Sara's idea that our relationship should be a secret, actually. She thought that, if we waited a year or so to reveal our love for each other to the world, my playboy reputation would have died off by then, and Laurel would have moved on enough from my breakup with her to be accepting of my relationship with her sister. But stupid Ollie Queen couldn't wait that long. When I found out that my dad wanted to take me on that summer-long business trip to China with him, so that I could learn more about Queen Consolidated and its overseas holdings, I knew I had to go. I needed to learn more about the company my family wanted me to run. But I also had to go because being with Sara made me want to build the foundation for a solid future with her. And to do that, I not only had to take my studies more seriously, which I had started to do Sara and I started dating, I also had to learn more about the company I hoped to inherit from my father someday,”

 

Oliver frowned.. “However, I couldn't imagine spending three whole months away from Sara...so I begged her sneak on board the Queen's Gambit with me, damn the consequences. I didn't care anymore who found out about our relationship , because I had already decided, after only a few months of dating her, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Sara. I had already bought the ring, which would soon be sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and everything. I was going to propose to Sara Lance as soon as we got to Shanghai, but...you know what happened after that.”

 

This time, a few tears did manage to fall from Isabel's eyes before she could stop them, but Isabel quickly dried her face and fixed her make-up as she said. “After that, that godforsaken storm came out of nowhere and sunk the Queen's Gambit, leaving you, it's only survivor, as a castaway for five years. Then when you finally came home, everybody thought you had cheated on Laurel with her own sister!”

 

Oliver nodded. His eyes were still sad, but his tears were now under control. “Yes. Almost everybody. Laurel knew what really happened, because her sister had called her just before leaving on the Gambit and told Laurel about our relationship , because she didn't want her sister to find out from someone else. And Tommy Merlyn, my best friend, and Laurel's current boyfriend, also knows the truth, because Laurel told him years ago. From what I hear, Laurel tried to tell the press, and her father, Quentin Lance, what had really happened too, right after the Queen's Gambit sank, because she didn't want people to remember me as a cheater, or her sister as someone who chose a man over her family. But nobody listened.”

 

Isabel nodded. “I remember reading something about that a little less than five years back. Laurel tried to defend you and her sister, but most people just thought that Laurel was so in love with you, and in such a deep pit of misery after you and her sister died, that she had lied to both the press, and herself, so that she could preserve the memory of her lost loved ones. Both your “playboy past”, and the fact that Laurel gained a lot of weight over the last five years due to emotional eating, which is, in my opinion, a perfectly valid way to deal with grief, seemed to corroborate that theory.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “That's bullshit! Laurel was telling the truth! I actually spoke to Laurel shortly after I came back to Starling. And yes, she was depressed that her sister and I had died, but she also felt guilty for not snuffing out the rumors about me before I went missing, and because she thought she hadn't tried long enough, after **only** six months, to convince people of me and Sara's innocence. But after talking with her for a little bit after I got back, I was able to convince her that all this slander against me and Sara wasn't her fault, and that she had done everything she could do to derail those lies. I couldn't say why Laurel gained so much weight, though. Maybe it was grief, maybe it was her misplaced guilt for the lies that resulted from her trying to hold on to her first serious boyfriend, out of fear and insecurity, too long,, or maybe it was something else. All I know is that Laurel seems happier with Tommy, who doesn't seem to care about her size, than she ever was when she was in a relationship with me. And I am happy for both of them. So the last thing I want is to expose Laurel's old emotional wounds by trying to sue the press for libel, or to get the whole world, including Quentin, who hates me now, for obvious reasons, to believe the truth. The Lances have already been through enough without reopening that Pandora's box, and Laurel says that her and her dad have finally started reconnecting, after many years of being distant, just recently. I don't want to jeopardize that, just for my own peace of mind. I don't expect you to believe me...”

 

Isabel smiled sadly. “I believe you. Your story is too crazy and convoluted to be anything but the absolute truth. Truth is definitely stranger than fiction, and love is the craziest things in the world. So I believe you, Oliver Queen. And I am so sorry for your loss. I just think it's very sad that two people lost someone they loved very deeply when the Queen's Gambit sank...”

 

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. Me and my mom.”

 

Isabel bit her tongue to stop herself from correcting the second part of Oliver's statement, before she continued speaking. “What I want to know is, if you couldn't tell your family about this, and your friends already know, why did you feel the need to tell me, in particular, the truth?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “I don't know. I just...I want you to respect me. I know I haven't earned that yet, because I haven't accomplished anything with my life , but I know you never will respect me if you think I'm some womanizer who doesn't care about about women outside of their physical attributes. And...I guess I want you to like me as well.”

 

Isabel smiled. “I already thought you were a very likable person before, Oliver. Like I said, I'm not big on judging others. But I am glad you already trust me enough to tell met the truth. I really appreciate that. So, in the spirit of reciprocity, and starting our professional relationship on solid terms, I am going to give you the opportunity to ask me one personal question. If I fell like you've asked me something too personal, however, I will, without reprisal or a reprimand, kindly ask you to present me with a different question.”

 

Oliver though about what question he could ask Isabel, before he settled on. “Okay, please stop me if this question comes across as rude. But...I notice that you purposely bring up your own size a lot, and you sometimes eat a...healthy portions of food in front of other people without any apparent embarrassment I've never seen a. plus-sized woman act that way before. So I was just curious, do you...like being a bigger woman?”

 

Isabel smirked. “Do I like being fat, you mean?” Isabel smiled for several seconds at the shocked, look on Oliver's face for several seconds before she shook her belly and laughed. “ It's okay, Oliver, you can use that word in front of me. It doesn't embarrass me at all. The truth is...I don't like being fat. I LOVE being fat.”

 

Seeing Oliver's surprised expression, Isabel decided to elaborate.”I know that's not a very popular thing for a fat person to say in our society, but let me explain. As you might have seen from an old picture on my desk,I used to be skinny. But now matter how thin I got, I never, ever felt pretty. Then after my boyfriend died, I turned to food for comfort, and I rapidly began gaining weight...and I I liked it. I liked having curves for once in my life, I liked my body having more substance to it, taking up more space, actually feeling my my own weight when I moved, and I liked certain parts of my body getting softer, and even getting a little bit jiggly. So, instead of going on a diet, like some of my peers said I should, I quite exercising, and I purposely upped my calorie intake, so that I would gain more weight. Pretty soon, my body went from thick to fat, and I discovered that, even though more men where ignoring me, and some of my friends stopped hanging out with me, I loved how I looked and felt. For the first time in my life, I was fat. And for the first time in my life, I felt sexy.. I reveled in all the changes to my body as my limbs thickened, my belly and butt grew softer and rounder, and I even grew round cheeks and a second chin. I loved everything about my warmer, softer, heavier body. And the fatter I get, the more I like how my body looks and feels, so I've just kept eating and getting fatter ever since. Oh, and the fact that I absolutely love eating and hate exercising has also helped with that.”

 

Mistaking Oliver's shocked look for one of disgust, Isabel frowned. “I'm sorry if you thought that was TMI, Oliver, but you were the one that asked the question, and given the scope of your own self-disclosure a few minutes ago...”

 

Oliver's eyes widened. “No, Isabel, it's fine. I have not problem with you choosing to gain weight.. At all. It's just the first time I've ever heard a plus...a fat woman admit that she likes being fat, much less that she has been continually gaining weight on purpose. I was just a little shocked, that's all. But you have every right to do whatever you want with your own body. In fact, I did see that old picture of you on your desk, and while you were certainly quite pretty back then, I think you look even better now.”

 

Oliver kicked himself for saying that last thought out loud, until his words were rewarded with a smile from Isabel.” You like me better as a fat woman, Oliver?”

 

Oliver blushed. “Absolutely. I'm sorry if that's an unprofessional thing to say...”

 

Isabel laughed. “Oh, we pretty much blew past any professional boundaries about three to five conversations ago.” The brunette smiled. “I don't mind though. I like you, Oliver Queen, and I”m glad you like me just the way I am, because I'm only going to get bigger.”

 

Oliver gave Isabel his best flirtatious grin. “Good. I mean...do whatever you want. I'm sure you would look great at any size.”

 

Isabel's smile widened, and she was about to make a witty retort. Then a knock at the door signaled that lunch had finally arrived. Isabel sighed and opened the door, revealing several annoyed interns carrying heavy trays of food, where on the other side.

 

Isabel's frown quickly turned into a smile as she waddled back into her chair (making sure to slow down when she passed Oliver so the man could get a quick glance at her huge, jiggling ass) and sat down with a loud “Ouf!” Isabel smiled when she saw that Oliver was staring at her body as it shook all over from the impact of setting down. But the moment was short lived, as several large trays of food, filled with salads cooked in meat and smothered with dressing, vegetables drenched in butter, pieces of fruit covered in chocolate, various pasta items, burgers, hot dogs, slices of pizza, numerous kind of meat and sandwiches, various types of desert, including pastries, slices of pie and cake (including cheesecake) and ice cream, as well as a bunch of other foods items and drinks, were placed in front of Oliver and Isabel as one of the interns sneered. “Two Rochev specials, as requested.. Be sure to get someone else to take the dishes back after you're done, because The CEO has other plans for us over the next couple of hours. Have a nice day.”

 

Isabel frowned at the intern's sarcastic tone, and that frowned deepened when she heard someone whisper. “She's such a fat ass!” but she smiled a wicked grin when she heard another whisper a reply. :Yeah, and from the looks of it, she's gotten Queen to start eating like her.. He's going to blow up like a blimp in no time:”

 

Oliver chuckled once the interns had left, and the door to the room was, once again, locked.”Rochev special, huh? Something tells me your sampler platter wasn't part of the original menu.”

 

Isabel blushed. “Guilty. It's just that all they food the serve here is really good,, and I don't want to miss out on any of it, so I just eat a little...” The brunette laughed. “Ok, maybe a lot, of everything. “Besides,” Isabel pulled out her tablet. “I like to make my lunches working lunches so that I can just graze on everything while catching up on business It's a really efficient use of time, and working while eating good food doesn't feel like working at all. Anyway, since you said that you didn't know what you wanted, I figured I would just order some of everything for you. Be sure to taste at least a bit of every dish before you settle on a few, because it's all really good!”

 

Oliver's eyes widened at the sea of food in front of him, which covered his entire half of the conference table he and Isabel were sitting at. “I think I would gain five pounds just from eating one bite of everything!”

 

Isabel, who was already chowing down on her huge salad, shrugged and spoke in between bites. “So what if you did?”

 

Oliver sighed. “You know, I just don't want to make a habit of eating too much. I mean, you look good at your weight, but no woman wants a fat guy.”

 

Isabel stopped eating for a moment and shot Oliver an incredulous expression. “Says who? For your information, Oliver, while I have no problem with skinny guys, I LOVE fat men! And I actually like it when a man just lets his appetite take control and eats to his hearts content.” Isabel leaned close to Oliver's ear and whispered. “I think it's really hot!”

 

That same fire that Isabel has seen in Oliver's eyes earlier when he had agreed to eat some candy quickly re-lit itself, and the man smiled right at Isabel as he took a huge bite of a turkey leg, then quickly moved onto the salad....Both Oliver and Isabel took there time while eating, while Isabel worked on her notepad, and Oliver added more question about QC to his list. However, both parties were frequently distracted by the sight of each other eating. Oliver actually got an erection when Isabel involuntarily moaned with pleasure while eating particularly tasty slice of cheesecake, then smiled right at Oliver, like she knew just how much he loved to watch her eat.

 

By the time Oliver was done eating, by which point Isabel had finished her “sampler platter” five minutes ago, the blonde man has succeeded in not only taking one bite of everything, but also demolishing half of his own Rochev special. Both Oliver and Isabel were pretty full by this point, but for the blonde man, who had never been this full a single day in his life, the experience went past discomfort, and right into painful. Oliver took a few deep breaths. “Ow. That food was amazing, but it was a mistake to eat so much! I am so full!”

 

Isabel looked under the table at Oliver's distended belly. The blonde man had needed to take of his belt, unbutton his pants, and unbutton the bottom three buttons of his shirt, in order to let his belly hang comfortable and free in front of him. Isabel smiled at the beautiful sight of Oliver's enlarged middle, but she knew that she would have to do something soon to relieve Oliver of his intense discomfort, and to convince the man that his gluttonous behavior today hadn't been a mistake. In order to do what was necessary though, the brunette knew she would have to cross yet another professional boundary between her and Oliver. However, since she and Oliver had already put aside any pretenses of this being a “by the book” mentor/intern relationship, Isabel thought: 'What the hell.'

 

The brunette looked at Oliver with pride and lust in her gaze. “Eating all of that food clearly made you happy, Oliver. Take it from a fat girl who knows, eating food you love is never a bad decision. Your stomach is just not used to eating so much yet, but don't worry, in time, your belly will adapt to your new eating habits, and expand so that you can eat more food without it being painful. Now, if you'll kindly push your chair back a little, I'll rub your stomach until you feel better.”

 

Oliver hesitated for just a moment before doing as Isabel asked. The brunette rewarded Oliver's trust with the same smile that had been making Oliver's heart flutter all day, and she waddled as quickly as her large body could carry her over to Oliver's side of the table, pulled out a large chair in front of Oliver, then began rubbing his belly the same way she would do the same thing for herself whenever she felt really full.

 

Oliver moaned slightly as Isabel rubbed his belly. “Oh my god, that feels so good!”

 

Isabel smiled. “I know. Belly rubs feel really good when you're full. Sometimes...” Isabel blushed. “I eat until my belly is uncomfortably full, just so that I can give myself a belly rub that feels this good. There's nothing wrong with eating a lot of food, since doing so clearly makes you happy, Oliver. Just remember, whenever you feel too full, all you have to do is rub your stomach, like this...”

 

Isabel drew Oliver's attention to the way her hands were moving against his stomach, earning another low moan of pleasure from the man as the brunette spoke. “And soon, your belly will feel better. Like I said though, the bigger you get, the easier it will be for your stomach to digest lots of food.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “You really want me to get fat, don't you, Isabel?”

 

Isabel gave Oliver an intense, earnest look. “I want you to be happy, Oliver! I can tell that you have already suffered enough for several lifetimes in the last five years, and I want you to let yourself be happy! It's obvious, based on the way that you were able to eat all of that food, after eating next to nothing for five years, that you really love to eat. So I want you to let yourself eat, and be happy. And yeah, doing so will probably make you fat, but there's nothing wrong with that.” Isabel jiggled her huge, not quite full belly, and Oliver nodded, acknowledging his mentor's point before she continued speaking. “Besides...” Isabel increased the intensity of the belly rub enough to increase Oliver's pleasure, without causing too much discomfort. “I'm sure I'll like the results! For what it's worth, I think you would look amazing as a fat man!”

 

Oliver blushed, but didn't pull away from Isabel's talented hands. “Wow, no woman has ever told me I would look good as a fatty before. I'll definitely take that into consideration. And thanks for the encouragement, and the compliment.. Oh, and the amazing belly rub. I'm still digesting, but I feel a lot better now!

 

Isabel reluctantly pulled away from Oliver 'body and took her original seat on the other side of the table from Oliver, who scooted his chair back to its original position. “You are most welcome. I'm glad I could make you feel better, and that you didn't feel violated by me touching you like that. I wouldn't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable about being my intern and...”

 

Oliver interrupted Isabel. “On the contrary, I really enjoyed it! Don't worry, I'm not going to report you to HR or anything. In fact, I wouldn't mind repeating the experience again the next time I get really full here at QC!”

 

Isabel smiled. “Great. I would like that too. Unfortunately, event if we don't have a normal mentor/intern relationship, we still have a lot work to do if I'm going to prepare you to be a successful leader here at Queen Consolidated. And I do want you to be successful , Oliver. Not just because that's what I was assigned by Mrs. Queen to help you with, but because I like you, and I want you to have a successful life. Plus, when you get a leadership role in the company, I will be able to see you after this six months is over and...I think I would like that.”

 

Oliver grinned. “I would like that too! Don't worry, I won't let you down! So, Isabel, what do we need to do next so that I can become leadership material?”

 

Isabel put on her best, stoic, business expression, but the fondness in her eyes when she looked at Oliver made it clear that she still liked her intern more than business ethics would dictate was appropriate. “I know you won't let me down, Oliver. After I get my secretary, who you won't be seeing much today because she is on her way out the door of Queen Consolidated, and she is busy training her replacement, to clear these dishes and store the rest of your food so you can take it home with you later, I want to go over some of your notes and questions about the various departments you have already seen, just until you stomach feels settled enough for me to show you the last two departments you are scheduled to see today. Then, since we're actually ahead of schedule, you can go home a few hours early today while I get some work done in my office.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “The rest of that sounds great, Isabel, but...instead of going home early after we're done touring the facility for the day...could I stay in your office until business hours are over? I promise I won't bother you. I just want to sit and observe what work usually looks like for an executive of this company. And if you want, I could help you with simpler tasks while you're doing more important tasks, putting addresses and stamps on enveloped, filing paperwork, that sort of thing. It's just...I have five years worth of college and business school experience concerning how a company works to catch up on, and only six months to learn it all. I want to take every opportunity to do that.”

 

Isabel couldn't help but smile briefly. “You're taking initiative, Oliver. That's good. Sure you can stay longer. I actually have a backlog of paperwork I need filed today, and you can definitely help my secretaries with that later and watch me work. I'll even have some Chinese food delivered right to the office from this great new place that opened up down the street , for linner. I'm totally hooked on their Beef Lo mein and crab puffs, and I've been ordering from them every workday for about a week! I'm sure you'll love their food too, and like I said, work doesn't feel like work when you're eating great food! Anyway, let's start with this question you've written down about w-2s. That's an easy one...”

 

The rest of the day played out just like Oliver and Isabel had planned it, with Isabel answering Oliver's questions about QC, completing the tour of the company(while answering Oliver's few questions about the last couple of departments), then enjoying excellent Chinese food while Oliver filled papers, then watched Isabel as she worked. Even with Oliver and her two secretaries' (the latter of which, who was in training, was a nice man named Paul, who was married to another employee of QC, Curtis) help, Oliver and Isabel had to stay at the office an hour later then everyone else. But the mentor and intern both felt exhilarated, rather than tired, at the end of the workday. Instead of being glad the workday was done when they said goodbye to each other, as Isabel drove off in a sleek, black Humvee, while Oliver was picked up by his new bodyguard, Andy Diggle (whom his mother had hired to look after her son when he wasn't working, after Oliver's unfortunate run in with Quentin Lance a few days ago.), the blonde and brunette both felt a little sad at having to part for a little while, even as they looked forward to tomorrow.

 

Things went on like this for about a month, Isabel would do her best to train Oliver to be a leader at QC, and Oliver would do his best to learn, Oliver was determined to become do his family, his father's memory, and Isabel (whose praise the castaway had become addicted to) proud by taking his rightful place at the company. Intern and mentor would even meet at restaurants and coffee shops on weekends, when neither of them was actually required to work, to help Oliver learn everything he could about business and the company his father had built. As a result of both the intern and mentor's hard work and dedication, as well as the fact that Oliver was actually a really quick study when he was properly motivated to learn, the castaway was well on his way to becoming executive material. And a very fat man.

 

During the first month of Oliver's training, despite their obvious strong feelings for each other, Oliver and Isabel had tried to keep some last remnant of professionalism between them by not entering into a sexual relationship while Isabel was still Oliver's mentor .They had agreed they did not want to risk Isabel losing her job, or her friendship with Moira Queen, just so the mentor and her intern could fuck right away. In addition, despite her brave words to Felicity, Isabel was still apprehensive enough about entering into a relationship with her late boyfriend's son that she felt she could use the six months before Oliver's training ending to prepare herself to cross that line with Oliver. Even so, despite the fact that Oliver and Isabel had made plans, within a week of meeting each other, to start dating after Oliver became an executive at a different department, it was painfully hard for Oliver and Isabel to abstain from sexual contact with each other. Especially as they got to know more and more about each others interests and personality over four weeks, and it quickly became apparent that the attraction between the mentor and intern was more than just physical.

 

However, Isabel had found a loop hole, of sorts. A way that she could pleasure Oliver, and herself, without her and her intern so much as kissing. Food. As usual, Isabel kept a healthy supply of candy in her office, and ate large meals several times a day, including the days she worked on weekends, but she also went out of her way to find out Oliver's favorite foods and keep them stocked up in the private fridge in Isabel's office. In addition, Isabel would often goad Oliver into eating a lot whenever they worked or ate meals together. The castaway, who had been constantly on the edge of starving to death for five years, had developed quite a large appetite. Also, because his mother was fighting a losing battle to keep him and his (as of last week) obese sister,Thea on a low calorie diet at home, it was usually easy for Isabel to convince her intern to give in to his more gluttonous instincts and eat like a pig, just like his mentor.

 

Isabel's constant temptation/slash feeding of Oliver Queen caused both Isabel and Oliver to gain a lot of weight, due to all the extra food that Isabel now kept at her office. This would not have been a problem, except that the extra ten pounds of soft, jiggly fat on Isabel's already massive frame (which went straight to her belly and breasts), and the incredible thirty pounds that had been added to the increasingly ravenous Oliver's body (which had mostly been distributed among his new pot belly, larger ass, and meaty arms and legs, although just enough fat had distributed itself on Oliver's face to give his cheeks a “fuller” look) had increased the mentor and intern's desire for each other to sky high levels. Unbeknownst to each other, Oliver and Isabel would even see each others increasingly flabby bodies in their mind's eye whenever they masturbated And every time the two of them ate large amounts of food in front of each other, especially when they ate too much and had to give each other belly rubs from the privacy of a locked room, it took every bit of willpower Oliver and Isabel had not to rip each others clothes off and have sex right then and there. In short, things had gotten hot between the mentor and her intern, and Isabel knew that if she didn't due to something about it soon, she and Oliver would probably do something stupid that would get her fired.

 

With that in mind, after one particularly busy Friday, Isabel decided to call Oliver after work. Earlier that day, Oliver had given his first successful presentation of a product before the board of directors on his own. Oliver then proceeded to lose a shirt button when he sat down in a chair, due to size of his belly, which had just been stuffed to the brim with a big brunch of a dozen donuts that Isabel had given him just before the presentation to help her trainee calm his nerves. Thankfully, Isabel had been the only one who had spotted Oliver's slight “wardrobe malfunction”, and the brunette had even been able to pick up Oliver's shirt button off of the ground while Moira and the board where busy congratulating Oliver on his excellent presentation. Unfortunately,the remainder of the board meeting lasted over an hour, during which time, the single, pail inch of Oliver's full, but squishy belly, that had been exposed by the loss of the button had seemed to taunt Isabel,. The brunette had longed to rub Oliver's belly right that instant, than progress things between her and Oliver into a more...intimate direction, but she obviously could not do so. Therefore, that single hour was pure torture for Isabel, who was so distracted by Oliver's belly that she kept answering questions wrong, because she simply couldn't focus on what the board was saying when her mind was so clouded by desire.

 

The rest of the day had also been agony. Once Isabel had helped Oliver sow his shirt button back on, the mentor and her intern where forced to endure meeting after meeting with evaluators, who had been sent by Moira herself to ensure that Oliver was on schedule with what he needed to learn. Although Oliver (and by extension, Isabel) passed all these tests with flying colors, the rest of the day still kind of sucked. Although the the mentor and intern were able to eat both lunch and linner during meetings, they hadn't been able to justify eating as much as they usually did, much less rub each others bellies, which had become a daily occurrence by now, during any of these meetings. Then, right after the final evaluator for the day had left, Isabel had been called away to a mandatory executive meeting, and Oliver, who was not allowed to attend that meeting, had gone straight home.

 

After suffering through the staff meeting, with Oliver on her brain the whole time, Isabel had rushed home to her apartment, pulled every sugary snack in her cupboard onto the coffee table in her living room, got her sex toy from her bedside table in her room, then proceeded to take her clothes off before she pleasured herself with the electronic device while eating ho-ho's. But one whole box of snack cakes and several orgasms later, a still horny Isabel realized that all the food and dildos in the world wouldn't be enough to satisfy her desires tonight. No, Isabel knew that she needed Oliver. She needed to rub the man's pot belly, kiss his lips (which were getting fuller by the day, along with the rest of his face), then have Oliver inside her. And she needed that man right now!

 

Therefore, with trembling hands, Isabel called Oliver on her phone. She knew she shouldn't be doing this right now. Yes, there were the usual issues, the possibility of getting fired if anyone found out about what she and Oliver were about to get up to, feeling like she was betraying Robert's memory, her friendship with Moira etc. But there was also the problem that Isabel had promised not to ask Oliver to work with her this weekend, since he had already made plans to spend the weekend with his sister. Moira was out of town for a business trip, and the castaway hadn't seen much of Thea in a while. Isabel had a sneaking suspicion that Thea having recently taken her relationship to her boyfriend Roy “to the next level” on her eighteenth birthday might have something to do with her “disappearances” as of late.. Oliver had confided in Isabel that he had seen his plump sister lead Roy by the hand towards her room in the mansion during a lull in the party, and the castaway had chosen to stay out of the decisions that his adult sister and her consistently supportive and loyal boyfriend made as a couple.

 

For all of these reasons, Isabel knew it was probably a bad idea to call Oliver right now...but her need for the man was so great that her desire overtook her higher cognition as she rationalized to herself that 'he can spare a few minutes of his weekend for me' and that 'one quickie before the six months is over won't hurt anyone.' In any case, Isabel sighed with relief when Oliver picked up his cellphone on the third ring, and that relief turned to joy when she realized Oliver wasn't annoyed with her calling him. “Hey, Isabel. What's going on? I thought that you weren't going to call me into work this weekend? Not that I'm not happy you called. I'm just confused about why?”

 

Isabel bit her lip, then just decided to spit it out. “I need you. Oliver. Right now. I know we were supposed to wait another five months, but I'm sitting here, stark naked in my apartment, and as hard as I try, I can't get you off my mind. So please, can you get away from Thea for just a half-hour or so? My place or yours. It doesn't matter. I need you inside of me!”

 

Isabel heard Oliver gulp on the other end of the line, and the man hesitate for several seconds before he said. “Thank god! The sexual tension between us was killing me! Thea had to cancel her plans with me this weekend anyway. Roy had saved up a bunch of his money to get two passes, which are only good for this weekend, to Disneyland, and a two night stay at a five star resort, and I wasn't about to rain on my little sister's parade by not letting her go. Sorry, I'm just rambling because I'm nervous. The point is, I'm all alone in the mansion anyway, apart from the staff, who know better to question my comings and goings, and Mr. Diggle, who is a very discrete individual. So if you'll just give me the address for your place, I'll be right over. Quick question: Is this going to be a one and done thing, or should I pack to stay at your place overnight?”

 

Isabel smiled. “Oliver, you can stay at my place all weekend if you want! I have no plans to go anywhere. But please, pack quickly. I need you...lover.” Isabel breathed that last word out in the most seductive tone she could manage, excited that Oliver Queen would, in fact, be her lover very soon, before she hung up her phone, texted Oliver her address, then quickly cleaned her living room, and put on a very, large purple bathrobe to greet Oliver with.

 

But, after doing some last minute touch ups to her hair, and Isabel opened her door to her apartment for Oliver several minutes later, the heir to the Queen name wasn't alone. Isabel, clad in only her purple bathrobe, with her hair up in ponytail, glanced between Oliver and his African-American bodyguards for several seconds before she said. “Nice to see you, Oliver! And John Diggle, what a surprise!”

 

Mr. Diggle smiled. “Sorry for delaying your little...rendezvous with my client, Miss Rochev, but I'm paid to go everywhere Oliver goes when he's not at work or home. But I'll make you a deal, if I can have a brief look inside your home, and make sure there is nothing dangerous in here, I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the evening. Agreed?”

 

Isabel nodded, causing her chubby cheeks and two chins to wobble a bit,, Diggle stepped inside Isabel's home and, while Isabel watched, searched each of the rooms in the apartment, including the contents of all of Isabel's drawers. But Diggle put everything back where it was, and he left Isabel's dildo untouched in her “special drawer” without a word. Afterward, Diggle nodded to Oliver as he began to step out of the apartment, prompting the blonde man to sigh in relief and step inside Isabel's place, the brunette gently taped Mr. Diggle on the shoulder and said. “Thank you for keeping Oliver safe, Mr. Diggle. I trust that you won't be telling Mrs. Queen about this?”

 

Diggle shook his head. “There won't be any need for that, Miss Rochev. I'm Oliver's bodyguard, not his mother. I'm paid to keep him safe, not interfere in his love life. Yours and Oliver's secret is safe with me.” The dark-skinned man then turned towards Oliver and smiled. “Check in on you in the morning Mr. Queen? At say, 11 AM?”

 

Oliver nodded. “That would be fine, John. I know the drill, and I have your number on speed dial. Go get some rest and say hi to Lyla and John Junior for me.”

 

Diggle nodded. “I'll call them from the hotel I'll be staying at, just across the street. Room 176. If you need help, just holler.”

 

After Diggle left, and the apartment door was shut,Oliver turned towards Isabel. “Sorry about that. Isabel. Mr. Diggle saw me leaving the mansion, insisted on coming with me, then on staying relatively close by, even when I was forced to tell him why you and I would need a little privacy.”

 

Isabel shook her head with a smile. “Its fine. I'm actually glad you have someone in your life that is so dedicated to keeping you safe. And if you say Mr. Diggle will be discreet, I believe you. One warning, before we start. There's not a sign outside my apartment that says 'Leave your inhibitions at the door.' But there should be. I've always promised myself that my home will be the one place I will completely be myself and never put on any kind of front for anyone. Even you.”

 

Seeing the confused/anxious look on Oliver's face, Isabel laughed. “Don't worry, Oliver. I'm not a sex freak or anything. I'll just be a little less ladylike than you are used to. Now, where were we? Oh yeah.” Isabel gave Oliver her best saucy grin as he let her bathrobe fall to the floor, revealing her naked fat body in all its glory to Oliver for the first time, cellulite, stretch marks, and all.

 

For just a moment, as Oliver slowly looked over every inch of Isabel's body, from her plumb toes and feet, her tree-trunk like legs and cellulite coated thighs and ass, then up to to “wings” of back fat, and her large, jiggly belly (which blocked Oliver's view of her vagina) and humongous breast, all of which were dropping low, weighted down with soft fat and covered in stretch marks, Isabel was worried that Oliver didn't like what he saw. That seeing just how big she was while completely naked would scare him off. But when Oliver raised his eyes to Isabel's plump face, and smiled when he saw Isabel's two chins, chipmunk-like cheeks, and beautiful, expressive eyes, the brunette sighed with relief as Oliver said. “Wow. You are perfect!”

 

Oliver couldn't contain himself then, as he dropped his bag and immediately swept Isabel (or as much of her as he could fit in his arms, anyway) into an embrace as he kissed her passionately. Neither Oliver's nor Isabel's technique was perfect, as the chubby man and super-obese women's mouth and tongues were too busy grappling for dominance to establish any kind of rhythm, but the mentor and intern were too caught up in the passion of the moment to care. For several minutes, mouth met mouth, tongue met tongue, and heart met heart in a chaotic dance of lust, need, and another, more tender emotion that both Oliver and Isabel were too afraid to name just yet. When Oliver and Isabel had exerted themselves enough that they needed more oxygen than they were currently getting, they finally pulled away from each other slightly as they caught there breath while smiling at each other. The mentor and intern's first (of many) battle of tongues was over, but the two chubby “combatants” both felt like winners in that moment.

 

Isabel then smirked, took the end of Oliver's tie and started gently “dragging” the blonde man (who was very enthusiastically following Isabel's lead) towards her room as she spoke. “And you clean up pretty good yourself, Oliver. But I think it's time we retire to my bedroom so I can see the rest of you in your birthday suit!”

 

Once the imminent lovers had reached Isabel's bedroom, which had a king sized bed on the back wall, the brunette woman practically tore off all of Oliver's clothes, only stopping to be slow and gentle as she helped Oliver take off his underwear and socks. Isabel's mouth hung open as she inspected Oliver's naked, chubby body while the man grinned nervously. After she noticed that Oliver's member was already erect, and to her pleasant surprise, much bigger than she would have guessed, the brunette inspected her intern for any signs of recent weight gain. She gleefully took mental snapshots of the man's substantially larger ass and belly, which were already covered in cellulite and stretch marks, as well as his slightly fuller face and the barely noticeable new deposits of fat on his limbs, thighs, and back. “My god, you're getting fat! I mean, I knew that all that food you've been eating, thanks in no small part to my encouragement, has been causing you to gain some weight, but I never suspected...”

 

Isabel gestured to all of Oliver's body, as the man self-consciously stared at the floor. “All of this. You look so much thinner when you are wearing clothes!”

 

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, the shirts and jackets I wear are good at holding my butt and belly in, and I always wear black, because it's slimming.”

 

Isabel frowned. “You shouldn't. You are so hot as a chubby guy, Oliver!” Isabel put her mouth next to Oliver's ear as she whispered. “And you'll practically be radioactive from how hot you'll be as a fat man!” Isabel nibbled on Oliver's ear a little bit as she rubbed Oliver's belly with one hand, gently stroked the man's cock with the other, and purred seductively. “And you are going to get so fat, aren't you Oliver?! I know how much you love food, so I love helping you eat to your hearts content...and enjoying the results!” Isabel gently squeezed Oliver's belly to emphasize her point as she added. “So no more wearing clothes that hide that handsome belly...” Isabel lightly smacked one of Oliver's ass cheeks. “Or hot ass of yours!”

 

Isabel's other hand briefly stopped jerking Oliver off, and the man quickly replied. “Ok. I promise I will wear less slimming clothes, in lighter colors, from now on so that you can check out my belly and ass whenever you want! I was just self-conscious before, because some of the people at the office were starting to say I was letting myself go. Just don't stop doing what you're doing!””

 

Isabel smiled as she resumed stroking her lover's erect penis, but more slowly then before, as she added. “Pay no heed to office gossip, Oliver. The only opinions about your body that should matter to you are yours and mine, and I think you look great! Besides, you do love eating, don't you, Oliver? It must feel like heaven, after five years on the edge of starvation, to finally be able to eat whatever you want, whenever you want, as much as you want!”

 

Oliver nodded, as he spoke in between pants of arousal. “Yeah...it does...so hard...to say no...to good food...now..So hard...to stop eating...when others...tell me...I should.”

 

Isabel resumed whispering in her lover's ear, even as she continued rubbing Oliver's belly and stroking his huge cock. “Then don't say no. And don't ever stop eating. So what if you get fat, and people make fun?! Your happiness, not what other people think, is what matters. But for the record , the bigger you get, the more I like you!”

 

After Isabel said this, and squeezed his belly for good measure, Oliver's eyes widened. “Isabel! I'm about to cum! Whatever you want to do, you better do it quick!”

 

Isabel smirked, even as she frantically rushed to get a condom out of her special drawer and get the item out its package. The brunette then allowed herself only a half-second to admire Oliver's massive cock before she put the condom on her lover's member, then she poped out a quip as she hurried to the bed, put her knees on the mattress, and held up her belly as got into a position where Oliver could easily enter her from behind. “It's a good thing I got a rubber in the extra-large size!”

 

Before Isabel could tell Oliver how to lift up her massive ass cheeks and position himself just right to get inside her, Oliver was already making all the right steps like a pro These actions caused Isabel to think that either Oliver had fucked a few fatties in his life already, or he was just a natural at it, as he slowly slid inside her already wet, slippery pussy. Unfortunately, since Oliver and Isabel were both already very turned on, they both came quickly the first time, but they did so simultaneously, and both of them moaned loudly due to the pleasurable, but all too brief, experience. Isabel's eyes widened. “Fuck! That felt good! After five years going without, I'd forgotten how good proper sex felt! I just wish that had lasted longer.”

 

Oliver smiled from his position behind Isabel, which he had not yet moved from because his still half-erect penis was still inside his mentor, and it just felt too good there to pull out yet. “ Sorry. I know what you mean, though. It's been about as long for me, and that was amazing! I just wish I could have held out a little longer...”

 

Isabel turned her head to give Oliver a sympathetic look and assure him that he had done amazing for just coming out of a five year dry spell, that she didn't blame him for cumming fast their first time, and that the brunette had cum just as fast as Oliver had, when she felt Oliver's penis grow once again. Isabel turned forward and let out an involuntary moan of pleasure while Oliver shrugged sheepishly. “Oops. Looks like my body's already ready for round two! Should I pull out before I reach the point of no return!?”

 

Isabel grunted and said, between moans of pleasure“Don't you dare!...Keep going!...I love...what you are doing...to me, so don't...stop!” Agony and ecstasy warred inside the loins of both lovers, as neither wanted to rush this moment they were having together, and have it be over too quickly, but both of them ached for release as well. In the end, a compromise was reached, as Isabel and Oliver eventually found a fast, but steady rhythm they could both live with as Oliver's member slid in and out of Isabel for ten minutes.

 

As the two overweight lovers had sex, Oliver's chubby belly kept smacking Isabel's huge ass. At about five minutes into the second lovemaking session, Isabel felt the need to comment on this. “That feel so good, Oliver! I love it when your soft belly bumps my fat ass like that!”

 

“Well if you think that's goo,d you should really enjoy this!” Oliver smiled, then slightly readjusted himself so that his shaking belly was flush against Isabel's soft, warm, quavering, ass as he continued to pound his mentor. “What to you think of that!?”

 

Isabel moaned loudly. “Holy shit! That feels fantastic, Oliver! Doesn't it feel great when your fat touches my fat!?”

 

Oliver smiled nervously. “ You really like fat, don't you Isabel? I never really thought of it that way, but yeah, it feels pretty awesome!”

 

Isabel nodded enthusiastically “ Oh yeah! I mean, you were already sexy as a skinny guy, Oliver, but I'm so glad that you are chubby now, and getting fatter everyday!”

 

Oliver's nervous smile didn't leave his face, even as his and Isabel's large bodies kept fucking at a barely controlled pace. “I'm glad you like that I'm blowing up like a blimp, Isabel. Not many girls I've met like that kind of thing, and it's nice to know that I can eat whatever I want and still get laid now. Just let me know if I ever get too big, even for you, okay?!”

 

Isabel turned her head backwards to look at Oliver, even as he continued thrusting into her and making her curse enthusiastically once or twice, and moan with pleasure from time to time. “Don't ...ughh!...Worry...uggh!...Oliver. There's nos such...ugh! Thing...uggh...as too big...uggh! To me! I'd like you if...Ow!...you were...mph!...A thousand...aah!...pounds! In fact....ugh! Fuck that!...Ugh! Once we ...ugh! Start taking...uff! Lipidpro...ah! You can get...ah! Even fatter than that...Oh yeah! If you want! I would...holy shit on stick! Love you at any size!”

 

Isabel's eyes widened in horror when she realized that she had just let the “L” word slip out of her mouth so early on in her relationship with Oliver. But the word had been said, and Isabel knew that she wouldn't...that she couldn't...take the word back.. Because she knew in her heart that what she had just said was true, she was already deeply in love with Oliver Queen! In any case, Oliver and Isabel were both too out of breath, and preoccupied with keeping their lovemaking session, which they could both feel would soon reach its climax, going for another three minutes to talk about the word that Isabel feared would be the kiss of death for her new relationship with Oliver.

 

Finally, after a moment that at once felt like eternity, and still somehow managed to be over too fast for both parties liking, Oliver finally came, causing Isabel to have her tenth orgasm of the evening and involuntarily moan loud enough that Isabel was afraid her neighbors might complain. “Oooh!” Then, after Oliver had quickly pulled out of Isabel, and disposed of the used condom in a nearby wastebasket, Oliver laid down on the bed, next to the still quivering brunette, who was currently facing away from him, and spoke to Isabel. “That was amazing, Isabel! And about what you said...”

 

Isabel turned back towards Oliver with a serious expression on her face. “I meant what I said, Oliver. It's okay if you don't feel that way about me, at least not so early in our relationship, but I can't take back the words that I mean with all my heart. I just can't.”

 

Oliver took Isabel's chubby face in his hands. “Hey, I don't want you to take it back. I love you too, Isabel, at any size. And so what if this is happening faster than it happens for most couples? The important thing is that this is the pace that works for us. I don't know about you, but I'm not the type of person that falls in love very often, Isabel. In fact, it's only happened one other time for me, but when I do fall for a woman...it always happens quickly, and...that love never really goes away.”

 

Isabel smiled in understanding. “I'm the same way. I will always love my dead boyfriend, just like you will always love Sara. But that doesn't make our love for each other any less real.”

 

Oliver grinned back. “I'm glad we're on the same page. I love you, Isabel Rochev.”

 

Isabel's grin widened. “And I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

 

Isabel drew Oliver in for a long kiss that lasted a whole minute, and as she kissed her intern, she felt at peace about her feelings for, and her new relationship with, Oliver, and all of the guilt she had been feeling for seducing Robert's son fell away. Because right now, in this perfect moment that she was sharing with the younger man, the obese woman knew in her heart that it was okay, that it was right, even, for her and Oliver to be together now. After all, Isabel was just doing what her foster mother had always taught her to do when it came to love, she was following her heart. And in heart, the brunette knew that something that felt as right as the bond that she had created with Oliver Queen couldn't possibly be wrong.

 

Besides, Isabel remembered, only after she and Oliver had reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, when he was alive, Robert Queen had always told her that, because he loved her, he always wanted Isabel to be happy. The older man had even forced Isabel to promise him that, if he should (likely) die before her, she would move on and find someone else to love. It was a promise that, up until a month ago, Isabel had thought she would be unable to keep. But now that she was keeping her promise to find a new love, Isabel truly believed that she was honoring, rather than dishonoring, the Queen patriarch's memory by honoring his wishes...in her own unique fashion.

 

But Isabel temporarily pushed all thoughts of Robert Queen aside as Oliver smiled and said. “Good. Now, I hope I'm not being to greed here, Isabel, but are you up for round three?”

 

Isabel opened her mouth to reply in the affirmative, but before she could do so, her stomach rumbled loudly. Oliver laughed when his stomach did the same thing immediately afterward. “Damn. It looks like our bellies have other ideas. Well, if we're both hungry, we better eat. It's a shame though. I really don't want to leave this bed.”

 

Isabel looked thoughtful for a moment, before she broke into a wicked grin. “Maybe we don't have to.” The woman then pulled a small box of chocolate-covered strawberries out of a mini-fridge that was next to her side of the bed. “As long as you don't mind eating in bed. And don't worry, there's more where this snack came from, I have enough food in this fridge to last us all night.”

 

“So....” Isabel pulled a chocolate strawberry out of the box, then rubbed it over her sagging, rotund, stretch-mark covered left breast, just hard enough to leave a small smear of chocolate on her nipple, before she put the desert a few inches away from Oliver's lips. “Do you want a strawberry?”

 

Oliver quickly nodded, then ate the sinfully delicious treat in one bite. Isabel then wordlessly offered Oliver her left nipple, and the man licked the offered breast clean, then sucked on it a little bit for good measure. After Oliver pulled away, Isabel placed another strawberry in Oliver's hand. “Now, you feed me.”

 

It took a few seconds to figure out what Isabel really wanted, but when he did, the blonde man smiled, then rubbed the second strawberry around, and slightly inside, his belly button, then fed it to Isabel. The brunette moaned with pleasure as she ate the sexy snack, then licked her lover's belly and bellybutton clean, wiggling her tongue slightly as she licked out his bellybutton, causing Oliver to chuckle slightly before he said. “Now that was a sexy snack!”

 

Isabel smiled seductively, as she pulled out another strawberry and started rubbing it around her own bellybutton. “There's a whole lot more where that came fr...”

 

But the mood was (miraculously only slightly) dampened by a loud farting sound, and Oliver reflexively brought his hand to his nose due to the smell that had just come out of Isabel's ass. However, the castaway quickly put his hand down, noting that the somewhat fruity smell wasn't as bad as he thought, when he noticed Isabel looking down at the ground as her cherubic cheeks turned bright red. “Better out than in, right Oliver? I um...I'm sorry, I got so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot why I only eat strawberries alone. I love eating them **so much** , but they give me gas. I know I told you I would leave my inhibitions at the door, and when I'm home alone, that usually means burping and farting whenever it suits me, but I don't want to make you physically nauseous either, so...”

 

Oliver saw the sad, forlorn look in Isabel's eyes as she reluctantly put the strawberry back in the box, and started putting the box back in the mini-fridge, and, after realizing he had been enjoying his sexy snack with Isabel, he quickly made a decision. “Isabel...leave the strawberries out. We still need to finish feeding them to each other. I was really enjoying that!”

 

Isabel smiled and closed the mini-fridge. “Are you sure, Oliver? You smelled how bad my farts smell...”

 

Oliver shrugged. “It wasn't that bad. Not bad for me to want to stop what we were doing together. Besides, like you said, this is your home, and I don't feel right make you change your behavior in your own domain, just for me. I want to see the real Isabel Rochev, the person you are when nobody's watching. Because I'm sure I'll love her too....”

 

Oliver remembered how, when she was alive, he and Sara had gradually gotten to the point where they had gotten comfortable enough to “be gross” in front of each other. By the time Sara had gotten on the Gambit, Oliver and the youngest Lance had been comfortable burping, farting, scratching, and all kinds of other impolite behaviors, when alone together. And once Oliver had gotten to that point with Sara, and he was still in love with her, and thought she was beautiful, he knew he needed to marry that girl.

 

Although his plans with Sara had been dashed by cruel fate, Oliver believed his feelings for Isabel, although different than the way he had felt about the youngest Lance, ran just as deep. But the castaway needed to be sure. Needed to test whether he was actually in love with the “real Isabel”, and not just the person she pretended to be in public. With that in mind, Oliver took a deep breathe and added. “So if you love to eat strawberries in your own home, that much, eat strawberries. If you want to burp, burp. If you want to fart, fart. If you want to scratch yourself, sniff something, whatever, do it. I want to see 'Isabel uncensored.”

 

Isabel raised her right eyebrow. “Are you sure that's what you want, Oliver? I can be pretty gross sometimes.”

 

Oliver shrugged. “So what? So can I. But I still hope, over time, you will come to love the real me, as well.'

 

Isabel smirked. “Why don't we both start right now? Just for this weekend, or however much of it you decide to spend with me, neither of us should hold back from each other. No holding in gas, no trying to hold in your gut with confining clothes” Oliver smiled as Isabel jiggled his naked belly, then resumed talking. “Let's just be completely ourselves this weekend. And if we don't like how this experiment turns out, we can go back to acting the same way we usually do at work. Just, you know. With sex thrown in now and again.”

 

Somehow, that possibility, that he and Isabel wouldn't like each other at their grossest, and would just go back to playing a role around each other, didn't seem that appealing to Oliver, who wanted a deep connection to the real Isabel, not a fake relationship. However, Oliver had a strong feeling that, as new as his and Isabel's love was, it would be strong enough to survive the “gross test”, so he quickly accepted Isabel's challenge. “Fine, but if we can get through this weekend, and still love each other, gross habits and all, we won't censor ourselves around each other at all when we are alone. Ever.”

 

Isabel smiled. “That sounds nice. I think I would like that.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Me too. That being said, turnabouts far play, Isabel. And if I'm going to knowingly feed you as many of those strawberries as you want, knowing that you might be farting all night long...”

 

Isabel s face turned red again as Oliver continued speaking in a teasing tone. “I think it's only fair for me to have some Rum Raisin ice cream this weekend. Its the best ice cream I've ever tasted in my life, but the gas it gives me is so terrible, that my mom forbade me from ever having it again when I was only twelve!”

 

Isabel rolled her eyes. “ Your mom can be such a killjoy. I don't have any rum raisin ice cream, but we can definitely get some for you to eat this weekend. As much as you think your stomach can handle.”

 

Oliver's jaw dropped. “Isabel...I was joking. When I said that type of ice cream gives me bad gas, I mean it gives me really bad gas! I wasn't actually going to eat any in front of you and stink up your entire apartment!””

 

Isabel smirked. “Too late, Oliver. I feel compelled to get a whole tub of that stuff now. Like I said, my stomach can take it if yours can. And I don't care if you stink up my apartment. Because I love you, and your happiness matters more to me than how my apartment smells. Besides, I have plenty of Febreeze around here anyway, for all the times I've stunk up this place, so it won't smell for long after you are gone.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Deal, but don't say I didn't warn you about that infernal Rum Raisin later. Now, where were we....” Oliver opened the container of chocolate strawberries in Isabel's hand, then took a single berry out, while Isabel did the same. Isabel then smirked as she said, “Here's to accepting and loving each other, flaws and all.”

 

The blond man nodded. “Hear, hear.” Then the blond man and brunette woman slowly fed each other the two strawberries, and they ate them with huge smiles on their faces...

 

Friday, Saturday, and most of Sunday passed in a strange, but wonderful whirlwind for Oliver and Isabel, as the new couple lived with zero inhibitions around each other. The weekend passed by in a flurry of activity, mostly confined to the apartment, and were only interrupted by the occasional check-in by Mr. Diggle (who was invited to enjoy breakfast in the mornings, and dinner in the evenings, with Oliver and Isabel each time, but the stoic bodyguard always turned the invitation down), and one quick shopping trip to a big and tall store on Saturday morning, to get Oliver more form fitting clothes...as well as a few suits and a set of underwear the chubby man could grow into. For the most part,though, the new couple spent all of their time in the apartment eating their favorite foods and fucking (sometimes at the same time), although the lovers did take the occasional break from the second activity, by watching Reality shows, or bad movies, and making fun of them, all while munching on a bottomless supply of chips, cookies, kettle corn, and snack cakes.

 

In the meantime, Oliver and Isabel strived to be their natural selves around each other, and it turned out that the 'not safe for work' versions of Oliver and Isabel weren't that bad, and could actually be quite fun to be around at times. Friday night through Saturday, Oliver and Isabel limited themselves to being physically open with each other. Oliver had worn jeans and a t-shirt (when he was required to be dressed at all) , and scratched his own ass on occasion, while Isabel, who rubbed her belly constantly that weekend, only wore tight-fitting shirts with ironic phrases on them. “I beat anorexia” was Oliver's favorite, since he did not know Isabel had actually been anorexic at one time in her life, before her foster family had forced a shy, teenage Isabel to eat just enough to be at a “healthy weight”. But Oliver was also partial to another of Isabel's shirts, which proclaimed, “Food is good and fat is sexy!”

 

Oliver and Isabel also ate way too many pints of Rum Raisin Ice Cream and chocolate strawberries, respectfully,on Saturday, and as a consequence, the two of them spent most of Saturday night burping and farting uncontrollably. But the new couple somehow turned even this gross turn of events into a game, as they competed to see who could produced the loudest, smelliest fart. In the end, no clear winner was determined, but the apartment stank to high heaven that night. Even so, when it became apparent that neither one of them would be able to sleep due to the gas both of their bodies were producing, the two of them decided to make them best of things by making love all night long, in between trips to the bathroom. Although not a single round of the sex that Oliver and Isabel had Saturday night lasted more than five minutes before one of them had to dart to the bathroom, and they had to hold their noses half the time while doing it, the new lovers still somehow managed to have a great time. Oliver and Isabel talked, laughed, and made small talk the entire time, even when one of them was in the bathroom, and they rubbed each others bellies every chance they could to make one another feel better. In the end, the new couple had grown acclimated enough to each others gas that neither of them minded when the other one burped or farted anymore,. In short , neither Oliver nor Isabel regretted the experience, as they now knew that they could still love, and have fun with, each other,even at their most disgusting...and they could both eat their favorite “danger foods” in front of each other without reprisal or guilt.

 

When Sunday morning rolled around, Oliver and Isabel were barely able to get their tired, overweight bodies out of bed in time to Febreeze the apartment before Diggle arrived for his eleven AM check in. After he left, Oliver and Isabel had a “quick” breakfast of a whole box of Eggo waffles, an entire loaf of buttered toast, and two boxes of sugary cereal. With their appetites temporarily sated, the large couple collapsed into Isabel's bed, an action which caused the King-sized bed to creak, as the lovers' bellies and asses, as well as Isabel's massive breasts, to shake simultaneously And only then, after Oliver and Isabel's bodies were finally empty of both gas and energy, was the new couple able to sleep.

 

At around three PM, the couple was awakened by a notification on Isabel's phone that, even though tomorrow was a holiday, and neither Oliver nor Isabel had work, the brunette would still need to get up early the next morning to meet her foster parents to celebrate her adoptive father's birthday.”I'm sorry, Oliver! I know I said you could stay here the whole holiday weekend, but I completely forgot my foster parents wanted to come to this apartment to celebrate my dad's birthday early tomorrow, since they are going to be out of town for a few days! And as much as I would love you to meet my foster parents...I'm not sure it would be a good idea to spring our 'forbidden relationship” on them while celebrating my dad's birthday...”

 

Oliver held up his hand. “It's okay, Isabel. Family's important, and you need to make time for them. But in the meantime, is it okay for me to hang around here until 9 PM, when Diggle comes to check up on me again? I would actually like to learn a little more about you today, if that's alright. As much as I somehow already feel like I love you, I now realize that, despite the time we've spent talking before now, there's still things I don't know about you. I didn't even know you were adopted!”

 

Isabel nodded. “I would like that, as long as you also tell me more about yourself. I'll start. I usually don't like talking about being adopted because I was actually born in Russia, where my birth parents abandoned me, and I spent the first nine years of my life in an orphanage that made the one in Oliver Twist seem glamorous, before I was finally adopted by a Russian American couple. Mari Sol and Peter Rochev, who I consider my real parents. They took me all the way back to their home in Starling city, and they've loved me like their own daughter ever since. I didn't have an easy childhood in America, as it took me years just to learn to speak English without a Russian accent, and the kids at school thought I was a little weird. But the life I've been able to live here is certainly better than the one I would have had as an orphan in Russia, and I'll always be grateful to the Rochev's for inviting me into their home and to their hearts. I guess that's why I'm still very close to my foster parents, and I generally spend most major holidays, as well as every birthday or anniversary of theirs I can get away from work for, with them. I just really love my parents a lot, and I still enjoy spending time with them, and talking with both of them often . I hope that, me still being so close to my parents, I mean...doesn't freak you out.”

 

Oliver, still naked, sat up in bed, causing his big belly to jiggle slightly, before he said. “Not at all. Isabel, you are talking to a man who still lives with his mother, and yes, that's still a hassle, even if the whole family lives in a mansion, and interns at his family's company. Not that the view and perks aren't good, you understand...” Isabel smirked, indicating she understood just fine. “But I've pretty much been under my parents' thumb my whole life. And yeah, after living on an island with nothing for five years, I know I could survive on my own now. I could walk away entirely from the Queen fortune, and Queen Consolidated, and I would be just fine. But if I did that, I'm afraid my mother and sister may not understand. They might think that I was trying to get away from them, not just the burden of living up to the Queen name. Then, my mom and Thea may cut me out of their lives completely, not just financially. And if I walked away from QC...I'm afraid I would be letting both you, and my father, down.”

 

Isabel frowned. “I've been around families with money long enough to know that interpersonal relationships can get complicated for people that come from old money. And I can't help you with Moira and Thea. But I want you to know that you could never let me down, Oliver. Not as long as you follow your heart and do what you think is right. And yes, I would miss seeing you everyday if you left QC, but we could still make things work as a couple if you decided to seek employment elsewhere, I know it. And I'm sure your father would have wanted you to live a life that makes you happy, whether or not that life involves working at Queen Consolidated.”

 

Oliver smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Isabel. I'll keep all of that in mind. In the meantime, can you tell me more about...”

 

Oliver and Isabel spent the rest of the day talking about their lives (including their wildly different upbringings), eating way too much food, and watching a couple movies on Netflix. The couple were having so much fun just relaxing and getting to know each other better (Isabel even taught Oliver a few words in Russian), that they didn't even think about having sex until seven thirty, when the new couple promptly decided to make up for lost time and made love on the bed, using several different positions In the end, the lovers decided that the “Cowgirl Position” was their favorite for now, as Oliver enjoyed being ridden by the fat woman he loved, for the first time, just as much as Isabel enjoyed demonstrating that “Big girls can ride too!” The new couple got so caught up in their love making, which kept both of their large bodies jiggling and their bed rocking the whole time, that they lost track of time.

 

By the time Oliver realized what time it was, he had only five minutes to put on some presentable clothes and pack hurriedly so that he would be on time for Diggle to pick him up. But just before Oliver left, Isabel gave Oliver a long, slow kiss that lasted long enough for the bodyguard to clear his throat in discomfort, causing Oliver and Isabel to pull away from each other as the latter blushed. “Sorry about that, Mr Diggle. I was just giving my new boyfriend a kiss goodnight.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Boyfriend? I like the sound of that. I promise to always be a good, loyal boyfriend to you, Isabel. So, this means we're exclusive now, right?

 

Isabel smiled. “Absolutely. Even if our relationship has to be a secret one, for now, I would still like us to be monogamous . Because I love you, Oliver!”

 

Oliver smiled. “I love you too, Isabel. I'll see you Tuesday at work. Goodnight”

 

Isabel nodded sadly. “Tuesday can't get here fast enough. Goodnight, Oliver!” The brunette then turned towards an already uncomfortable John Diggle. “And goodnight to you! Please keep the man I love safe, Mr. Diggle!”

 

John nodded. “Of course. That is my job, after all.”

 

After Oliver and Mr. Diggle had left Isabel's apartment, and started walking back to the limo (while Diggle noticed that both the bag Oliver was carrying, and the blond man himself [who seemed to be carrying about five more pounds of fat on his body than when he had first been dropped off at Miss Rochev's apartment] was a little heavier than it had been two nights ago), John stopped Oliver with a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “I know I said I don't usually get involved in my client's love lives but...you love Miss 'Rochev, don't you? Even though she's a...bigger lady”

 

Oliver smiled. “Yeah. I really do”

 

Diggle nodded. “And she is obviously crazy about you as well, Oliver. Trust me, The Army trained me to be able to tell if people were lying and I can tell you that woman's love is genuine, man.”

 

Oliver shrugged. “Tell me something I don't know.”

 

Oliver tried to keep walking, but Diggle's firm hand on his shoulder wouldn't let him as the dark-skinned man added. “Okay, here's something no one ever told me before I married Lyla. Love, real love, like the kind you and Isabel have for each other, takes work to maintain. And there are always going to be obstacles, like your careers, or your families, and in your case, keeping things a secret for long enough for your relationship with Isabel to become legit, and who knows what else, to overcome. That's why you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to keep that love alive. Trust me, I know. Lyla and I had a rough patch in our marriage a few years back, because there were things about her career with the government that she couldn't talk to me about, no matter how much she loves me. And I didn't feel I could accept that at the time.”

Diggle sighed. “ But then one night, Lyla brought out divorce papers, which I refused to sign, and after only one night sleeping on the couch, I realized something. That living with Lyla, even with all her secrets, was better than living without her. That next morning all of my fear, and mistrust, and paranoia..it just faded into the background, man. All that mattered was that I knew I could not let Lyla, the love of my life, go. So I didn't. My wife and I talked things out, I apologized for being a jerk, and I promised to trust her from then on. It didn't happen overnight, and we had to go marriage counseling for awhile, but Lyla and I worked things out, and she took divorce off the table a long time ago. And that's what you got to do when you really love a woman, Oliver. You've got to fight to keep that love alive, no matter what.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Thank you, Diggle. I don't know why you trusted me with all that personal information when we don't know each other that well, but I will be sure to keep what you told me about your family in confidence. And I will definitely take your advice under consideration.”

 

Diggle smiled. “That's all I ask. I'm just a guy trying to help another out.”

 

Later that night, after Diggle dropped Oliver off, Oliver let himself into the Queen mansion. However, to his surprise, instead of an empty, dark residence, a smirking Thea (who looked a couple of pounds heavier than she had Friday afternoon)_ was there to greet her brother at the door. “Looks like I wasn't the only one having 'fun' this weekend”

 

Oliver looked down at the large suitcase in his hand, then noticed, while looking at himself in a nearby mirror, that his hair was still disheveled from making love to Isabel earlier that day. The blond man sighed as he dropped his travel bag on the floor. “Guilty. Just making up for lost time, Speedy. What about you? How did your weekend with Roy go, and why are you already back from your trip so early this holiday weekend?”

 

Thea sighed. “Roy's weekend passes to Disneyland, and the hotel accommodations he bought, only extended through Sunday. Unfortunately, Starling Community College still has classes tomorrow, and Roy has one at 8 AM tomorrow, so I just had him drop me off back home a few minutes ago. We had a great time, though! The theme park was just as fun to visit as it was when were kids, the food was great, and most of the rides had bigger seats for people with larger builds, such as myself.” Thea patted her belly nervously before she changed the subject. “And the hotel accommodations were excellent too! What about you, Ollie? What did you do this weekend?”

 

Oliver shrugged. He briefly thought about lying to his sister about what he had been up to, but he had never liked lying to Thea, especially after not seeing her for five years, so the castaway elected to tell part of the truth.”Honestly, other than one trip to buy new clothes, I spent most of this weekend in this one girl's apartment. I obviously won't be going into details, but....it was nice.”

 

Thea's eyes widened slightly. “Let me get this straight. You spend almost your entire weekend hanging out in some woman's apartment? Wow, you must really like this girl a lot!”

 

Oliver rubbed his right thumb and index finger together. “Yeah, I really do. I'm in love with her, Thea.”

 

Thea Queen's smiled, as the large young woman quickly hugged her brother. “That is so great, Ollie!” Speedy pulled away from her brother, than added. “ I'm glad that you've been putting yourself out there again, and that you've already found someone that you have that deep a connection with. I'm surprised you were able to find the time though. I mean, aside from the first couple weeks since you've been back , you've been spending most of your time with me and mom, or working long hours on your internship at QC with Isabel. Hell, you've even been working weekends with Miss Rochev to learn as much as you can about dad's company....”

 

Thea turned an accusing stare towards her brother as her mind quickly put the pieces together. “Oliver, please tell me that you are not sleeping with your mentor,mom's friend, Isabel Rochev, just so that Isabel will give you a good internship evaluation!”

 

Oliver glared at his sister. “I'm not sleeping with Isabel to get a good evaluation at QC, Speedy. She's not even in charge of that. Independent contractors, hired from outside the company, are the ones evaluating my progress.”

 

Thea sighed in relief. “Oh, good. For a second there, I actually thought you were stupid enough to get romantically involved with Miss Ro...”

 

Oliver frowned, not letting Thea finish her sentence. “I'm sleeping with Isabel because she and I love each other, and she is my girlfriend.”

 

Thea pinched the top of her nose between two fingers as she sighed. “Okay. We need to discuss this in the living room, and I need some some milk, as well as some of Raisa's famous chocolate chip cookies, which she left out for us this weekend, as well.”

 

Oliver smiled. “That does sound good, Thea. I think I will have the same thing!”

 

Thea shrugged as Oliver followed her to the kitchen to get his own treats, while Speedy said. “Whatever you want, Oliver. Just...be careful, okay?” Thea pointed to Oliver's chubby belly. “You've sort of been packing on the pounds since you came back home You might want to cut back before you end up, well...fat. Like me.”

 

Oliver shrugged as he carried a tray loaded with cookies, as well as a tall glass of milk, back to the living room, and his little sister followed suite. “And what would be so wrong with that, Thea? As I've recently learned, it's perfectly okay to be fat!Besides, after five years on the edge of starvation, I really don't feel like voluntarily starving myself by going on a diet! And exercising in any way gives me bad flashbacks of running for my life from, or fighting off, predators on the island, so I'm not about to do that, either.””

 

Thea nodded as she and her brother sat down to eat their snack. “I never thought about it that way, but that makes sense. And for the record, Ollie,I hate working out too, but probably not half as much as you hate it. Besides if you're dating Isabel now, you obviously don't have anything against fatties. You are starting to sound like Roy, who swears that he actually likes me better now that there is 'more of me to love.' Anyway, I'm guessing this new liberated attitude of yours about eating and gaining weight came from Isabel, am I right?”

 

Oliver just nodded, and Thea shrugged. “Whatever, Ollie. If you want to live life in the fat lane, you go right ahead. It's your life, and you should do what makes you happy. That being said...” Thea took a large bite of one of her cookies, then quickly washed it down with milk. “What were you thinking, Oliver?! Isabel is your mentor at QC. If anyone finds out you two are sleeping together, your reputation at our family's company will be completely wrecked, and mom will end up having to fire Isabel, who, by the way, has become mom's best friend over the last five years!”

 

Oliver shook his head as he quickly ate a cookie himself, then took a large swig of milk before he said. “You don't think we both know that!? Isabel and I know all the risk our relationship entails, which is why, even though we've had amazing chemistry since the day we met, we had originally agreed to wait until my internship was over before we turned the proper forms into the HR department. Then we were going to start a romantic relationship But...it was just to hard, Thea. Isabel and I love each other too much to stay away from each other that long, so we decided to go ahead and start our relationship now, but keep it a secret. Just until my internship is over, and Isabel and I can make our relationship public without jeopardizing her job! Which means you cannot, under any circumstances, tell mom about my relationship to Miss Rochev! Please keep this secret for me, Speedy, just for five months!”

 

Thea sighed. “You really love Isabel, don't you, Oliver?”

 

Oliver nodded, causing Speedy to sigh louder. “Okay then. I'm not going to screw up this shot at love and happiness for you, Ollie. I won't tell mom. But in return, you need to promise me that you will tell our mother about your relationship to Isabel as soon as your internship is over! And that you and Isabel will still work hard enough so that you can take a leadership position at QC!”

 

Oliver nodded. “I promise. Thanks, Speedy!”

 

The smiled. “Hey, what are little sisters for? Oh, and promise me that you and Isabel will be careful, Oliver. Not just for yours and Isabel's sake, but for mom's as well. We both know mom doesn't have many friends, and I don't want her to lose her friendship with Isabel over this, okay?”

 

Oliver smiled. “I don't want them to lose that friendship either, Speedy. I promise. Now, can we please enjoy these delicious, reheated cookies before they get cold again?”

 

Thea smiled as she took a bit from one of her cookies and smiled. “Absolutely!”

 

 

…..Five months, and eight days, later...

 

Isabel smiled nervously as she waddled down the hallway towards Moira Queen's office. The brunette was thankful for the fifty pounds that she had gained during her relationship with Oliver so far. Since having an understanding boyfriend had encouraged Isabel to truly“let herself go” and eat even more, their was now even more bounce in each of Isabel's steps, and her belly and ass both jiggled like crazy on Isabel's over 400+ pound body each time she moved! But Isabel was also glad for the Lipidpro in her system. The new product, which had come out over the counter over two weeks ago, had done away with the high blood pressure that Isabel had started manifesting last month, and the brunette now had enough strength and energy to lug her super-sized body from place to place almost effortlessly, even though she hadn't exercised a single day in five and a half years.

 

Life was good for Isabel Rochev now, but the brunette had no idea if that would continue to be the case after this meeting with Moira, for which the CEO had only given Isabel five minutes of advance notice. So Isabel had a serious expression on her face when she entered her friend/boss' office, and she tried not to dwell on the extra thirty pounds on the CEO's frame, which Oliver confided he and Thea were partly responsible for. It was the Queen siblings who kept dragging their mom to restaurants and burger places where Moira Queen was tempted to eat more than she “should.” Judging by Moira's substantially larger belly and breasts (as compared to six months ago), the Queen matriarch had been giving into temptation quite regularly.

 

Also, according to Oliver, last week, an exasperated Walter had talked to his wife, who had been complaining about her ballooning figure for the “zillionth” time while eating a salad she clearly didn't love, at the dinner table. The dark-skinned man had said. “Relax and eat some real food, Moira. Stop worrying about your weight. They have Lipidpro for that now, and I wouldn't mind having even more of you to love.”. After that conversation, Moira had waived the white flag on her own personal “battle of the bulge”, conceded victory to her appetite, started taking Lipidpro, like her two children, and started eating whatever she wanted, a fact confirmed by the large bowl of caramel candies that rested on the “overweight” blond woman's desk.

 

Isabel's thoughts were forcefully brought back to the present by the sound of Moira clearing her throat as the CEO pushed some paperwork around her desk and picked up one file in particular. “Alright, Miss Rochev, let's get this over with. We have two major orders of business to go over, and I have a board meeting in 30 minutes. I've seen your recommendation that my son, Oliver, should be given a leadership position, VP of Public Relations, as a matter of fact. And I have also seen the independent evaluators scores of my son's business knowledge and leadership potential. They all agree that, while Oliver still has many finer points of running a business he still needs to learn by experience, Oliver is ready for a modest leadership role at the company his father created...”

 

Isabel did not like the look in Moira's eyes right now, or the way the CEO had emphasized the word “father” in that last sentence, but the brunette held her tongue as her boss continued speaking. “Therefore, I will be approving your recommendation, and, effective tomorrow, my son will be the new VP of our PR department. Given my son's intelligence, which you have successfully motivated my son to actually use for the first time in almost a decade (congratulation on that score, by the way) and natural charisma, I'm sure my son will be a good leader of that department. I also agree with your further assessment, as biased as it may be, that Oliver, with further education and experience, should be ready to be CEO of Queen Consolidated as early as five years from now. I don't plan to retire that early, but that's good to know.”

 

Isabel smiled and prepared to speak, but Moira kept right on talking. “Normally, Oliver's weight would be an issue for his new role as a public relations spokesperson, as he has somehow managed to gain eighty pounds in just over sixth months. With all due respect, I suspect that your eating habits have rubbed off on my son.”

 

Isabel blushed. “Actually from what your son told me while we were talking in the break room this morning, he's gained one hundred pounds since his internship started!” Realizing that she was smiling, and was expressing way to much excitement about Oliver's weight gain in front of Moira, Isabel quickly added. “And while I suspect my eating habits have something to do with that, your son has also told me that, after five years of starvation, he is just relieved to be able to eat food whenever he wants, and that he enjoys the feeling of being constantly full, so that he never, ever, has to feel hungry again..

 

Moira hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “I never knew my son felt that way, but that makes sense. In any case, the only reason I haven't done more to discourage my son''s, or my daughter's for that matter, new eating habits is that I knew that Lipidpro was on the development fast track in Applied Sciences. Once our third most successful product, right behind our miracle wheat and animal growing formulas, became available in stores, I knew that my children, and let's not kid ourselves here, myself, could eat whatever we wanted, without fear of developing health problems. Also, my son's recent transformation could prove beneficial for QC's bottom line. As my new VP of PR, Oliver will also be the spokesperson for Lipidpro, and his own health and vitality will help prove to the world that our product works!”

 

Isabel smiled. “That's a great idea, Mrs. Queen! I suppose that, since I'm the VP of marketing, you'll have me coordinating with Mr. Queen on promoting Lipidpro...”

 

Moira shook her head. “No. You won't even be in Starling City while Oliver is marketing Lipidpro. In light of your...success, mentoring my son, I'm immediately promoting you to President of our company's Acquisitions department. And I already have a schedule arranged for you...”

 

Moira handed Isabel a piece of paper, and the brunette's eyes widened as she saw that Moira Queen had planned for her to spend almost every day of the next year abroad. The CEO kept speaking as Isabel looked at the paper in shock. “In the light of our record-high profits in recent months, the board feels it is time that Queen Consolidated expanded. To this end, I am empowering you to visit the international companies on this list, and bidding only as high as the amounts printed on that paper, and acquire at least 80% of the companies listed on that page, so that QC can use their people and resources to make more of our products.. At each country you are required to visit for this purpose, except Russia, you will be provided an interpreter. You will of course, receive first class accommodations on all of your flights, with two seats for each flight so that your...ample body will be comfortable. You will have at least four-star accommodations at every city you are required to visit, and a large increase in your salary to compensate you for spending most of your time abroad for at least a year, maybe longer. Your first flight leaves tomorrow at 8AM, so I suggest you go home after this meeting is concluded, make arrangements for your apartment, and start packing.”

 

Isabel frowned. “You're promoting me, then sending me away from Starling for a year?”

 

Moira shrugged, an impassive look on her face. “Who knows? Maybe longer.”

 

The brunette shook her head. “Did you not see the request that Oliver and I both signed and sent you, though the proper channels of the HR department?”

 

Moira scowled. “You mean, your request to date my son? The one you sent only only three days after his internship with you was over? Yes, I saw that request. Your request is, of course, Isabel, of course, denied. You are not going to see my son again for a very long time...if ever again.”

 

Isabel's eyes widened. “I don't understand. I know you are my boss, but I though we were friends too. Why are you doing this?”

 

Moira laughed, but it was a hollow sound, coming from the back of her throat. “Come now, Isabel. You're a smart woman. You didn't honestly think I would be fine with you dating my son when his father used to be your lover, did you?”

 

Isabel glared at Moira. “You know very well that Robert Queen and I meant more to each other than that, Moira..He still means more to me than that.”

 

Moira sighed, and for the first time since Isabel had entered her office today, the CEO gave the brunette woman a sympathetic look.”You're right. I know that you and Robert loved each other dearly, Isabel. And like I told you five years ago, I am so very sorry that he died. Even though Robert and I were good friends, as well as spouses, I know that his death hurt you a lot more than it hurt me. And I do remember how you and I became friends after the Gambit sank, Isabel. You helped me process my grief over losing a son, and showed up to all of mine and Thea's birthdays and major social events during the next five years.. In return, I made you sure you had the proper opportunities to grieve for my husband. I even let you sit right behind me and Thea at the funeral! Do you know how suspicious that looked, Isabel!? Especially considering all those nasty rumors, flying around at the time, that your relationship with Robert was an affair? But I let you have a place of honor at my husband's funeral, because that's what Robert would have wanted, and I knew you needed to go to Robert's funeral to mourn him properly.”

 

Isabel nodded. “I remember, Moira. And as I have told you, many times, I am very grateful that you allowed me to attend the funeral, gave me two weeks paid time off after the Gambit sank, checked up on me, spent time with me, and that you have just been an all-around great friend for the past five and a half years. Without your friendship, I'm sure my grief over Robert's death would have driven me mad a long time ago. ”

 

Moira's frown returned. “But I wasn't a good enough friend to ask me permission to date my son, or even tell me you were doing so? And don't try to tell me you aren't already dating my son. I see the way you two look at each other when you don't think anyone's watching and I know my best **ex** -friend and my own son well enough to suspect that the two of you have been sleeping together. And your and Oliver's attempts to legitimatize you relationship, which violates all kinds of laws, business ethics, and professional boundaries, via your HR request, only confirmed my suspicions. If you were ever my friend, Isabel, tell me the the truth. How long have you and my son been sleeping together?'

 

Isabel couldn't meet Moira's eyes as she said. “Five months and eight days. And you're right, I should have told you about my relationship with your son from the beginning.. I'm sorry.”

 

Moira sighed deeply. “Sorry just doesn't cut it this time, Isabel. I could have forgiven you if you told me about your clandestine relationship with my son from the beginning. I wouldn't have allowed you to continue to date Oliver, but I would have forgiven you for your slip up, and we would still be friends today. As it is...”

 

The Queen matriarch shook her head sadly, before she asked a rhetorical question.. “So you're telling me that you weren't able to keep up professional boundaries, hold to any standard of business ethics, or even basic human decency, by not having relations with you dead lover's son, for more than a month after you met Oliver?”

 

Isabel looked up at Moira. “It sound really bad when you say it like that. But I swear, my motives are good. I am totally, over the moon, in love with your son, Moira. And he loves me too! My relationship with Oliver isn't hurting anyone, and he and I are both consenting adults who love each other very much! I promise you, I haven't coerced, manipulated, or forced Oliver into a relationship in any way! I am not using him. And if money is your concern, I will sign a contract, right now, that states that I won't be able to make money off of my relationship with Oliver. I don't want more money, or a promotion, or any of those things. All I am asking you, Moira, is to let me follow my heart and date your son, right here in Starling!”

 

Moira shook her head. “That isn't going to happen, Isabel. And as an employee, you should call me Mrs. Queen from now on. Only my friends can call me Moira.”

 

Moira smiled when she saw her fattest employee look down at the floor in shame and sadness, before the CEO spoke. “However, I might consider changing my mind...if you've been totally honest with my son. Tell me, Isabel. Have you told Oliver that you used to be his father's girlfriend?”

 

Isabel actually started crying then, causing Moira to feel just bad enough for the rotund brunette that the Queen matriarch stopped enjoying Isabel's misery, but not bad enough to stop interrogating Isabel about her son' relationship Finally, after over a minute, Isabel managed to blubber out. “I've tried to tell Oliver about my relationship with Robert, so many times! But every time I've tried to tell him my dead boyfriend's name, I end up getting upset, and Oliver tells me that it's okay, that I don't have to tell him my ex's name, that it doesn't matter now. Then, after about three months, I realized that it wasn't right for me to be with Oliver without telling him the truth, so I tried to break up with him, without telling him why. But Oliver kept saying, 'whatever reason you think we can't be together, as long as you are faithful to me, I don't care, I just want to be with you.' And God forgive me, I wasn't strong enough to deny him, and we got back together only three days later. So no, Mrs. Queen, I haven't told Oliver the whole truth about my past yet. But your son swears my past doesn't matter to him, anyway. So why should my personal history get in the way of me loving your son if he doesn't care one iota who I've slept with before him?!”

 

Moira frowned for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Oliver may think he doesn't care who you've slept with in the past, but that's only because he doesn't know the truth. I suspect you know this already, Isabel, or you would have told Oliver about your prior relationship with my husband months ago. You know very well that my son would break up with you, and most likely hate you, for starting a relationship with him after you had been Robert's lover. It's not decent, Isabel!”

 

Moira shook her head. “And honestly, I should be firing you, instead of promoting you, since you had a sexual relationship with your intern, but, despite your complete inability to maintain professional boundaries with my son...you have motivated him to learn, and become a leader, quite effectively. I've never seen Oliver this driven to accomplish anything in his life. So, despite everything, I am grateful to you for motivating my son to finally work hard and do something with himself, Miss Rochev, even if I don't want you to spend anymore time around Oliver ever again. Besides, I did promise Robert that I would make sure you were taken care of if he died, and I'm pretty sure that firing you would break that promise. I just wish that you cared as much about honoring my dead husband's memory. Do you really think Robert would want you sleeping with his son!?”

 

Isabel flinched for a moment, but the brunette then stared defiantly at Moira. “Your husband told me that if he ever died before me, he would want me to find someone else to love. And even though I will always love Robert in my heart as well, I did. Maybe not the person he had in mind, I'll grant you, but still, I followed Robert's expressed wishes, just like you have. I love Oliver, and I love Robert. The father and the son. The two of them are/were very different men, and I'm not too blinded by the past to see that, but I love them both. That being said... Robert Queen is dead, but if his soul is in whatever version of heaven that may exist....I think he would want me to be happy. Your husband was always made it very clear that my happiness was one off his biggest priorities.... right behind the happiness and welfare of his children. And on that note, I think he would want his son to be happy too. And Oliver and I make each other happy, and we love each other! In the end, isn't that what's really important!?”

 

Moira frowned and looked down at her desk with an uncertain expression on her face, so Isabel used the blonde woman's moment of hesitation to add. “I'm sorry that I lied to you about my relationship with you son, Mrs Queen. That was wrong, and I'm sorry for being a lousy friend to you for the past five months. I hope someday, I can re-earn your trust, and that we can be friends again. But I truly believe in my heart that my relationship with Oliver Queen is a good thing. So please, don't make me choose between working for the company I love, or being with the man I love. Because if you do, I will choose Oliver, and I will walk away from Queen Consolidated today. And you know very well that my resume is impressive enough to get me a new position somewhere else in Starling within a month, at most. And if not, the 10% of his assets that Robert Queen left me in his will, which have been sitting in a high-yield saving account, completely untouched for the past five and a half years, would be more than enough for me to live off of quite comfortably for the rest of my days”

 

The Queen matriarch frowned. “You are in no position to be making ultimatums, Isabel. It's true that I don't want you to leave QC. Despite everything else, you are one of my hardest, most productive workers, and our stocks have hit a record high since I made you a VP. But if you want to quit, I can't stop you. Just know this, Isabel. Whether you stay with this company or leave it, I will still not permit you to date my son. Here's a real ultimatum for you, Isabel. If you don't break up with my son, for good, by the end of today's workday, I will tell Oliver about your relationship to my late husband myself. It's your choice, Isabel. If you break up with my son, for whatever reason you make up, he will be angry with you for awhile, but eventually, he will get over it, and it is likely that, in time, he will come to remember you, and the time you spent with him, fondly. But if I end up having to tell him your history, well...I'd say there's a decent chance Oliver will hate you for the rest of his life.”

 

Isabel's tears resumed falling. “You've always been a tough businesswoman, Moira, but this is the first time I've ever seen you be cruel.” Isabel let loose a final sob, then wiped the tears off her face with a tissue, not bothering to clean up her make up afterwards. “Fine...I'll break up with Oliver today. But I'm cleaning out my desk here first. I've now lost two men I love, and a friend...”Moira wouldn't look Isabel in the eye as the brunette continued speaking. “All while working in this building. I have so many reason to go now, and only one reason to stay. And I know Felicity will understand. As much as I love this company, and as many years as I've worked here, I can't stay. I've had a standing offer from another company in Central City for the last three years, Moira. The same job I'm doing now, for triple the pay. And I think I'm going to take it. Because today, I just lost the only two people in the world, my boyfriend, and my one of my best friends, whose presence in my life could make me turn down money that good. And it would just hurt too much to stay at QC now anyway.”

 

Isabel then stormed out of the room, slamming the door right after she screamed. “I quit!” And just like that, Moira Queen was alone in her office. The chubby middle-aged woman than called her receptionist. “I need you to reschedule today's board meeting to tomorrow, and clear my schedule for the rest of the day. And hold all my calls for today, too. The only people I want to be able to reach me before 5 PM today are my children. Yes, that will be all.”

 

Only then, after she was sure she was alone, the heavyset blonde woman allowed herself to cry a single tear, even as she started stuffing her face with candy from the bowl in front of her. For the next hour, Moira was constantly eating. Once the candy bowl was empty, the Queen matriarch opened up a large triple chocolate cake from Starling Bakery, which she had been hiding in her desk since early this morning. The overweight/borderline obese woman then pulled out a knife, serving fork, and a plate, and served herself a very large slice. One bite of the moist, chocolate cake made anxiety fade away...but the food left her guilt intact. So Moira continued trying to bury that feeling as she fed herself the whole cake, slice by slice, even as tears ran down the Queen matriarch's face, staining her makeup, and crumbs and chocolate icing rained down from too-large bites of cake, staining Moira's lips and blouse.

 

Even as Moira was binge-eating while crying, the Queen matriarch went over the events that had just occurred in her meeting with Isabel, and the older woman couldn't stop asking herself: “Have I done the right thing?” Yes, Moira truly believed that it was wrong for Isabel to sleep with her intern, especially when that intern was her dead boyfriend's son...And yet...Because Moira had forced Isabel to break up with Oliver. Moira had lost her best friend, someone who had always been there for the Queen matriarch after Oliver went missing and Robert died, in whatever capacity she possibly could be. Furthermore, Moira had to admit that she had just, probably, forced a person that had been a great source of comfort and happiness to her son, who had recently spent five years in hell, away from Oliver..Neither of these uncomfortable truths sat right with Moira Queen, but Oliver's mother honestly wasn't sure what else she should have done. Because the alternative would have been to simply let Isabel date her late boyfriend's son, and that would certainly have been the wrong thing to do. Right?

 

Moira continued to cry even after she had eaten the last slice of cake, and the blonde woman's bawling was only interrupted by her own loud BURP! Moira Queen didn't even try to cover up the sound of the belch, which reverberated all over the office floor. Moira quickly cleaned herself up as best she could, then threw away the remains of the cake, which had done nothing to abate her guilt for hurting her best friend and her son on the same day, but had made the Queen matriarch painfully full. So Moira Queen just sat in her extra-wide chair, bawling her eyes out and rubbing her painfully full belly for the next hour. But while the pain in Moira's belly eventually subsided, the pain in her heart hadn't gone anywhere.

 

So it was, that when Oliver Queen burst into his mother's office, he found his mother in quite a state. The angry look that had been on Oliver's face when he had stormed into the room subsided somewhat when he noticed that tears were falling down his mom's face like rain, the Queen matriarch's usually immaculate make-up was running, and their were chocolate stains on him mother's clothes and lips. Oliver sighed as some of the righteous indignation he had just been feeling towards his mother deflated somewhat when he saw the state she was in. “Mom, are you okay?”

 

At first, Moira tried to put on a brave face for her son. “Yes, of course. I'm fine, Ol...”But Moira's sadness quickly overwhelmed her again, and her tears started falling again as Moira shook her head. “No, Oliver! I'm not alright! I think I might have just done something horrible, but I'm not sure how, or if, I should fix it.”

 

Oliver quickly crossed the room and hugged his mother for several seconds, until Moira felt just better enough to stop crying, wipe her tears from her eyes, and lean away from her son. As soon as Moira did so, Oliver sat in another chair across from his mother and spoke in as calm a tone as he could manage. “It this about you convincing Isabel to leave Queen Consolidated and break up with me after she and I tried to make our relationship official? Because I'm still trying to figure out why you would do that.”

 

Moira sighed. “What, exactly, did Isabel tell you happened?”

 

Oliver shrugged, a slightly angry look on his face a contrast to the controlled tone of his voice. “Not much. I saw her about half an hour ago. Isabel was crying and cleaning out her office at the same time. When I asked her what was going on, all she would tell me, at first was that she had to leave Queen Consolidated...and me. She said that she had outgrown me, and this company, but she wouldn't look me in the eye the whole time she was saying that, so I knew she was lying. So I kept pressing Isabel to tell me why she was leaving, and after about five minutes of her bawling her eyes out while packing up the last of her things, Isabel finally told me that I should ask you why she was leaving. Then she left.”

 

Oliver shook his head, causing his chubby cheeks and double-chin to wiggle slightly “I know you had something to do with Isabel leaving QC, mom. I also know you wouldn't have made her leave unless you found out about mine and Isabel's relationship. What I can't figure out is why you would take things this far. I mean, I know my relationship with Isabel was against the rules, but was that infraction really worth firing one of your best employees, who also happened to be your best friend, and my girlfriend?!”

 

Moira sighed. “No, Oliver. As much as I believe the rules prohibiting mentor/intern romances are there for a reason, you two breaking those rules would not have been a good enough reason for me to fire my best friend. Which is why I didn't fire her. However, after I forbade Isabel from seeing you anymore, something I had a much better reason to do, Miss Rochev decided to quit of her own volition.”

 

Oliver frowned. “I'm sensing there is more to this story.”

 

The reubenesque blonde woman nodded. “Yes. There is. A lot more. But in order to explain to you why I felt compelled to tell Isabel to stay away from you, I'm going to have to tell you a secret. A secret that must never leave this room, and that you must promise to never, ever, tell Thea. And I'm sorry, Oliver, but you really aren't going to like what it is.”

 

The blonde man frowned. “It doesn't matter. If this secret has anything to do with you forcing my girlfriend, who I love, to break up with me, I need to know it. I promise not to tell Thea, or anyone else who doesn't already know. So just tell me!”

 

Moira nodded. “Alright. The first thing you need to know Oliver, is that while I loved your father, in my own way, and considered him a good friend, our marriage wasn't what we lead you, or most other people, to think it was. After several years of marriage, it became clear that Robert and I worked as friends and business partners...but not as a couple. So, in order to keep both of our lives from being miserable, your father and I made an arrangement..”

 

Oliver listened silently over the next several minutes, as his mother told him everything. The nature of the deal Moira had made with Robert, the many lovers both of them had taken, with each others permission. And last but not least, that Isabel Rochev had been Robert Queen's girlfriend, whom he had loved deeply enough that he had,, to the knowledge of only himself and Moira, changed his will several day before boarding the Queen's Gambit, so that Isabel would inherit 10% of everything he owned, while his wife and children would inherit the remaining 90%. No one, Moira assured Oliver, had been more surprised that Robert had left Isabel money as Isabel herself. Even so, up till now, Isabel had not spent a penny she had inherited from Robert, because, as Miss Rochev had repeatedly told Moira after that part of the will had been read (while Thea had been at school), “I didn't want Robert's money. I just wanted him.”

 

Even so, Moira continued, despite being fairly certain that Isabel's love for Robert Queen had been genuine, the Queen matriarch had still been very disturbed to discover, over five years after Robert's death, that the same woman who had once dated her husband was now dating her son. “So you see, Oliver...” Moira concluded her monologue, “Why it isn't right for you to date Isabel. Even if Miss Rochev's feelings for you are genuine, and not just some sad attempt on her part to relieve her relationship with Robert via his son, it just isn't decent for you to be seeing her!”

 

Oliver shook his head. “So many things suddenly make sense. Like, when I was growing up, and I never saw you and dad asleep in the same bed, and that you both spent a lot of time in the company of other men and women, alone. I just assumed those people were your friends...”

 

Moira nodded. “Some of them were just friends. Some of them were...something else. I realize that finding out about the nature of my relationship to your late father must be a shock, Oliver. But we're getting away from the issue at hand, why I had to sacrifice my friendship with Isabel to tell her to stay away...”

 

Oliver, who was now staring out into the middle distance, talked over his mother. “I assumed it had been an affair. That's why I wouldn't let her tell me.”

 

Moira raised her right eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Oliver resumed talking, but he was still gazing at nothing in particular as he spoke. “Isabel's smart, but she's not perfect. Nor is she very good at keeping secrets, at least not from me. Their were signs, from day one, that Isabel had been in a relationship with dad when he was alive. The way she talked about him like he was this great man, the perfect boss that could do no wrong. The way she looked at me from the first day we met, as if she wanted me, but she thoughts she shouldn't. But I ignored those signs because I really liked Isabel, and wanted to be in a relationship with her, so I told myself I was imagining things. Being paranoid.”

 

Oliver sighed loudly. “As time went on, the signs became harder to ignore. The way that Isabel still struggled to say her dead boyfriend's name around me, even several months into her relationship. The time she broke up with me for a short while, saying that it wasn't right for us to be together, but she wouldn't tell me why, at least not then. Isabel tried to tell me other times though, before that breakup and since, but I always interrupted her. I told Isabel her past didn't matter to me. Because I pretty much already knew the truth about her prior relationship with my dad, but I didn't want to hear it. By then, I was already in love with Isabel. I already needed her in my life. I thought as long as Isabel didn't say the words, I could pretend my suspicions weren't true. That I was just imaging a nightmare scenario where Isabel had an affair with my father while he was still alive. As long as nobody told me the secret I suspected was true, I wouldn't have to choose between loving Isabel and honoring my father's memory. Between happiness and upholding the honor of the Queen name.”

 

Moira nodded. “I understand, Oliver. You're mad that Isabel didn't tell you the truth from the beginning, that the woman allowed you to fall in love with her.”

 

Oliver turned to his mother, and this time their were tears in the fat man's eyes. “No, mother! I'm angry that you told me the truth at all! For five years, on that island, I was completely, utterly alone. Alone with the knowledge that the only woman I had ever loved, Sara Lance, who I watched drown with my own eyes, had died because I had invited her on the Queen's Gambit.”

 

Oliver ignored the shocked expression on his mom's face as he kept talking. “ Up until the day I was rescued by that fishing boat, I believed that surviving the wreck of the Gambit had been a punishment for failing to save Sara. That I would have to spend eternity in Purgatory, living on the edge of starvation with not another soul in sight. I was too stubborn to let myself die, partially because I still believed there was a chance I could get home some day, and partially because I thought I deserved to suffer for unwittingly luring the love of my life to her death. When I was rescued, and I was finally brought home to Starling, to my family and all of the comforts of wealth and privilege, part of me still couldn't believe that I wasn't cursed, that I was free. So I thought that the curse must have been something more subtle...that because I had led the woman I loved to her death, I would never find love again.”

 

Oliver shrugged. “And then I met Isabel, and everything changed, the chemistry between us was powerful and instantaneous. We both knew that her being in a relationship with me while I was still her intern was against the rules, and we really tried to keep things professional until the six months were up. But we just...couldn't. I can't explain it, it just felt like Isabel and I were drawn together by forces of nature we couldn't control.. So we decided to have a secret relationship until my internship was over, and we could make things official. On our very first night together, Isabel and I confessed our love for each other. That was the first time in over five years that I was happy, that I didn't feel cursed. For the second time in my life, I had found someone to love that loved me in return, I was telling the truth when I told Isabel I loved her. And I know in my heart that she meant it to. That the love Isabel feels for me is just as real as what I feel for her, not some holdover from the relationship she had with my dad!”

 

Moira shook her head “How could you possibly know that, Oliver? I'm sure that, after five years alone on an island, infatuation can feel like love, if you want to be loved bad enough. So, aside from your feelings, what is it that tells you that Isabel's love for you is real?”

 

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment, before he responded. “How do you know Walter loves you, mom?”

 

Moira smiled. “Because he's always doing nice things for me. Opening doors for me, getting me little gifts life flowers or chocolates, visiting me at the office when I'm having a stressful day, just so that he can do something to make me smile or laugh. He puts my happiness above his own. And we also got to know each other better by spending time with each others families. I spent time around Walter's brother and three sisters, and Walter spend time around Thea. We got to know what each other were like when we weren't trying to impress anyone.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Yeah, Walter's a good guy. It took me a little while to adapt to having a stepfather, but once I did, it was easy for me to see how much he cares about you and Thea...and now, me. But the thing is, mom...The kind of relationship you were just describing? That's what I had with Isabel! We did nice things for each other all the time, and we were always looking for ways to make each other feel better. Isabel even took care of me at her apartment that one week I had the flu....”

 

Moira frowned. “Tommy Merlyn told me you had gone with him and Laurel to a health spa that week. I even heard your voice on the other end of the...”

 

Oliver smiled. “Tommy has always been good at doing impressions. You know that, mom. He and Laurel did go to a spa that week, but it was a couple's spa, and they went alone while I stayed at Isabel's apartment, where my girlfriend nursed me back to health.”

 

Moira shook her head in disbelief. “Tommy and Laurel knew you were dating Isabel in secret?”

 

Oliver grinned. “Yeah. I needed someone to provide alibis for me when I went to see Isabel, and I figured that there was no one I could trust more than my two oldest friends. Thea also knew, even though she sort of found out on accidentally. And Isabel has interacted with both my sister and my friends on numerous occasions in the last five months,and they have all told me that they like Isabel. And Isabel's foster parents, whom I've met a couple times, also seem to like me. All of those people seem to think Isabel and I have...had, a good relationship, mom!”

 

Moira's mouth widened. “Your little sister knew too, and she didn't tell me.? And I thought Mari Sol Rochev and I were friends...”

 

Oliver nodded. “You are, mom. Mari Sol said that she thought you were a good person, and a good friend. Just not a good enough friend that she would rat on her own daughter, and risk getting Isabel fired, by telling you about my relationship with Isabel before we could make our relationship a public one.”

 

Moira sighed. “Okay, that's fair. I wouldn't help one of my friends get you or Thea in trouble, after all. And I haven't been on good terms with Laurel in years. But I can't believe that Thea and Tommy wouldn't tell me what you and Isabel were up to. Thea's my daughter, and I raised Tommy like my own when Malcolm was in a mental institution for nine months, until he finally found a way to deal with his grief over losing Rebecca. I mean, I'm glad Tommy is so close with his dad now, but for awhile, your father and I were the only parental figures in his life!”

 

The fat man smirked. “I don't know what to tell you, mom. All those statements are true, but Tommy and I have been best friends since before I could remember, and Thea is my sister. Both of them give me a hard time sometimes, but they have always covered for me when I needed an alibi to stay out of trouble.”

 

Moira chuckled. “How many times have Tommy and Thea had to cover for you, exactly?”

 

Oliver smirked. “You really don't want to know. But we are getting off subject, again. The point is, based upon all the things I just old you, I know the love that Isabel and I have for each other is real. She and I love each other, and for five months, we made each other happy. But now I know the truth, that Isabel did have a relationship with dad, but it wasn't an affair, because you gave them permission And Miss Rochev and I aren't committing incest, or hurting anyone with our relationship. Plus, as much as I love dad, he's gone, and even if he somehow knows what is happening among the living... I believe he would understand. That he could accept that Isabel and I are the only people that have been able to make each other happy for the last five years, and he would want both of us to be happy.”

 

The blonde man shook his head. “So really, the only things stopping me from rushing downstairs (okay, I would take the elevator, because those stairways are way to narrow for a fat guy like me) and driving like a mad-man to Isabel's apartment and begging her to take me back...are you and Thea. Because, let's be honest, the last five years have demonstrated that I can survive on my own when I have to. If I quit Queen Consolidated today, and you took away my trust fund, I know I could still make it, preferably by Isabel's side, but by myself, if necessary. What I'm afraid of, is that if I ran off with Isabel...you would never forgive me, or want to see me again. And it would be easy enough for you to turn Thea against me and Isabel by telling my sister about Isabel's prior relationship to dad.”

 

Oliver took his head in his hands. “So, for the first time in five years, I have my family back, and I also have a woman that loves me, whom I love in return. And now, because you just had to tell me about Isabel's relationship to my dad, and forbade her to see me, I've been forced to make an impossible decision. The woman I love, or my family. The trouble is, mom, either way I choose, it will feel like tearing half my heart out of my chest. I can't live without any of you.”

 

Moira took her son's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. “My beautiful boy. You don't have to. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you and Isabel meant that much to each other when I told her to stay away from you. I thought she was using you, and that you were letting her because you didn't know the difference between lust and love. But I was wrong, you already knew the difference, because of the time you spend with Sara (and I will want to hear that story later, but not right now) and you and Isabel really love each other. I'm still a little...weirded out about that considering her history with your father, but if you can overlook that history, then so can I,and Thea doesn't have to know. If you need Isabel in your life in order to be happy, then I'm okay with you dating her.”

 

Oliver lifted his head and gave his mother a disbelieving look.”Are you serious?”

 

Moira smirked. “As a heart-attack. And just to prove it...” Moira Queen moved back to her desk and quickly used a pen to fill out a piece of paperwork, then showed that paper to Oliver. “I approved your relationship with Isabel here at Queen Consolidated.. I will file this paper at HR later today, but it went into effect the moment I signed it. Furthermore, I added a retroactive clause to the document, so even if someone else at the company found out you and Isabel had been dating before your internship, a fact I still recommend you keep quiet, for the sake of your reputations, you and Isabel will be immune from reprisal from me or the board of directors for doing so. Oh, and when you go see her today, tell Isabel I'm giving her her old job back. I'll be giving the Acquisitions job to someone who isn't quite as deserving as her, but likes traveling a lot more than Isabel does.”

 

Oliver smiled and hugged his mom for only a second. “Thank you so much, mom!”

 

Moira shook her head. “Don't just stand there, thanking me! I'm giving you the rest of the day off so that you can catch Isabel at her apartment and get your girl back before she can pack up and leave for Central City, where she had a job offer lined up!”

 

Oliver quickly began to walk as fast as his morbidly obese body could do so, but he stopped suddenly at the office doorway, causing his belly, butt, and double chin to jiggle for several seconds, when his mom added in a hesitant voice. “And please tell Isabel...Tell her that I'm sorry I misjudged my best friend so terribly, and that I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me.”

 

Oliver turned towards his mom and smiled. “You should tell her yourself. Come on, if we meet Diggle and the limo downstairs now, we should be able make it to Isabel's apartment in less than fifteen minutes.”

 

Moira smiled. “Why not? I have nothing better to do with the rest of my day. And don't worry, after I've spoken to Isabel, I'll be sure to let you and your girlfriend have some alone time.”

 

….45 minutes later...

 

Isabel hugged Moira in the middle of the apartment were, just an hour ago, she had been packing to prepare herself to move to Central City...a move that had been canceled just minutes ago. “Thank you for giving me a second chance to be a good friend to you, Moira! And for giving me your blessing to date Oliver! That means so much coming from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my relationship with your son before today, but I promise that I will be more honest about my relationship with Oliver from now on!”

 

Moira pulled away from best friend and stage whispered. “Not too honest, I hope. There are some things about her son's love-life a mother just doesn't need to know.”

 

Isabel and Oliver (who had been standing quietly in a corner of Isabel's living room while Moira had explained her decision to let her best friend date her son, for the past five minutes or so) both blushed a deep red color in their chubby cheeks as Moira added. “I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, Isabel. I assumed the worst about your motives when I forbade you to see my son earlier today. I though you were using him to get past your grief over ...”

 

Isabel nodded. “I could understand why you would be worried about that, but no. Oliver is his own man, and I love him for who he is, not for anyone he reminds me of.. That's why I will never take advantage of your wonderful son. And in an case, I forgive you too, and I'm very glad that we're friends again!”

 

Moira nodded. “Me too. Other than Walter, who I enjoy a completely different relationship with, you're my best friend, Isabel. I'm glad that's still true after today. But....”Moira pretended to look at her watch and faked a surprised expression. “Oh, look at the time! I have to go run a personal errand right now. I'll just leave Oliver here so that you can catch up with your boyfriend, Isabel. I'm sure you can give him a ride back to the Queen Mansion later...or give him a ride to work in the morning. You too better be there by one PM. Your two departments are going to be coordinating on developing our next wave of advertisement for Lipidpro!”

 

As Moira was leaving, Isabel interrupted her with a frown. “One PM? I didn't know tomorrow was a half day.”

 

Moira smirked. “It is for you two. Think of it as my apology for needlessly putting you both through an emotional wringer today. Good night, then.”

 

After Moira left, Isabel smiled nervously as she turned to Oliver, who had barely spoken a work since arriving at her apartment. “So um...Moira says she told you the truth about my previous relationship with your father...”

 

Oliver nodded “Yes. And I don't care.. I mean...I do care about your feelings, Isabel, of course, I just meant that, you know...it doesn't bother me.”

 

Isabel gave Oliver an incredulous look. “You don't care that I used to date your father?”

 

The blonde man shrugged his broad shoulders, causing his wings of back fat to jiggle a bit beneath his business suit “What happened, happened, right? The way I figure it, whichever men you've..been with, before me, that stuff is none of my business. What's important is that you and I love each other, and we make each other happy. I don't want to lose that, Isabel. I don't want to lose you.”

 

Isabel hugged Oliver as hard as she could. The huge woman stayed silent for a moment, just taking in how good it felt to have her enormous jiggly belly press against her boyfriend's warm, plush, fat, growing gut. Then, after taking only a moment to brush her own fat forearms against Oliver's, and briefly brushing her meaty fingers over the part of the man's coat that (barely) covered his “wings” of back fat, Isabel raised her head just enough to look into her boyfriend's eyes.”I don't want to lose you, either, Oliver. I'm glad that we're on the same page.”

 

Isabel tried to draw her boyfriend into a deep kiss, but Oliver pulled his head away slightly, Thankfully, he did not pull his fat body away from Isabel's enormous one, so Isabel didn't have to leave the warmth, comfort and safety of her boyfriend's arms as he spoke. “Just so you know....Our deal is still on.”

 

Isabel frowned. “What deal?”

 

Oliver chuckled nervously. “You know. The one where you and I can love each other, even though I still love Sara, and you still love your dead boyfriend? That still stands. I just wanted you to know that I don't expect you to stop loving your dead ex, even if he is my dad. Just promise me that you won't give me TMI on your relationship with him, or any other guy that you've dated, okay?”

 

Isabel nodded. “Deal.” This time, when Isabel leaned in to kiss him, Oliver didn't pull away. Once again, plump lips met plump lips, tongue met tongue, and heart met heart. But there was more love and tenderness, and less impatience, in this kiss than their had been in their first one, and Oliver and Isabel held each other faces (they had become partial to holding each other plump cheeks and double chins when they kissed) as they osculated. Finally, after over a minute, Oliver and Isabel pulled away from each other with large grins on their faces.

 

The serious moment was broken when Isabel suddenly burst out laughing, causing Oliver to raise his right eyebrow. “Isabel? What's so funny?”

 

Isabel shook her head as she finally pulled completely out of the hug as she smirked. “Just something you said. Or rather, how you said it. You said that the men I've slept with in the past where none of your business, and you didn't want to know about my relationships with them. Does that mean you do want to know about the women I've slept with?”

 

Oliver's eyes widened as Isabel chuckled again. “What? That's not what I meant but...you've been with girls, too?”

 

Isabel blushed as she nodded. “Yeah, I might have done a little experimenting with some of my sorority sisters in college and it was...nice. I'm still friends with a few of them. Even so, I've only ever had long-term relationships with, or fallen in love with, men, but I still find some women sexy, so I guess that means I'm bisexual. Just keep that under your hat, though, okay, Oliver? The only other people I've told that secret to are Felicity, my foster parents, and you know, Robert. No offense, your mom is one of my best friends, but she can be a bit prudish about some things and...”

 

Oliver nodded, causing his chins to wobble slightly, much to Isabel's delight. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But wow, my girlfriend is bisexual?!”

 

Isabel nodded as her chubby cheeks burned red. “Yeah.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but you are even cooler than I thought you were.”

 

Isabel laughed. “Cool. I'm glad you think so.”

 

Oliver stroked his double chins for several seconds before he finally worked up the nerve to say what was on his mind. “Isabel? I don't really want to know about your flings with women before you met me, either. But when you said that you find some women attractive, that made me wonder. Exactly what kind of women do it for you?”

 

Isabel gave Oliver a provocative look, then put both hands on her belly. “Well, Oliver, as I've recently helped you discover for yourself: fat girls are really hot!” Isabel shook her belly after she said this last part, and Oliver was momentarily distracted as Isabel's fat body, including her enormous belly, her fat, gelatinous ass, and her huge breasts all shook like waves of beautiful flesh in a sea of fat, cellulite and stretch marks.

 

Once Isabel's little display was over, Oliver grinned widely. “That they are! Hey, um...I know we are exclusive, and I want us to stay that way, but...I was thinking. If it wouldn't be to weird for you, do you think that we could sometimes, you know. Go to places were a lot of fat women would be and watch them together? Or if that's too public for you, we could surf the net and maybe find some videos to watch together?”

 

Isabel laughed. “Oliver, are asking me to go chubby girl watching with you, or to watch fat girl porn with my boyfriend?”

 

Oliver blushed. “Yeah. Look, we don't have to, if you don't want to...”

 

Isabel shook her head. “No, I would love to do those things with you, Besides. I do stuff like that by myself sometimes, and it would be nice not to feel guilty every time I look at a fat woman's ass! But I am instituting a hard and fast “Look, but don't touch rule” into our relationship right now. We can both look at whoever we want, whenever we want, as long as both of us remain comfortable with that policy, but neither of us brings anyone into their bed, except each other!”

 

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. “Deal. Isabel, love you far too much to share your body with anyone anyway.”

 

Isabel smiled. “I love you the same way, Oliver. Speaking of love. What do you say that we make love now? We broke up today, Oliver. Then we made up. The only think left is the obligatory make up sex. I'm pretty sure it's the law.”

 

Oliver mock sighed, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face. “I suppose if we really have to...”

 

Isabel couldn't help the smirk that crossed her own face. “We must. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the bedroom, and I'll bring us a couple tubs of whipped cream? We'll eat it off of every inch of each others bodies as we make love. Personally, I'm looking forward to licking some off your moobs.”

 

Oliver patted his stomach “Well, I am pretty hungry, and not just for food. So that sound like a pretty good idea. One thing though. My chest is one of the few area of my body that had been untouched by all the weight I've gained over the last six months. I don't have moobs!”

 

Isabel shook her head from side to side, quickly squeezed her boyfriend's pecs, then shook her head in mock disapproval, even as she whispered seductively into her boyfriends ear. “Pity. Don't worry though, Oliver. Just give it a month or two of me feeding you, and you will have a beautiful pair of man breasts that we can both play with whenever we want...”

 

Oliver quickly waddled into Isabel's bedroom, excited that about the little snack that he was about to enjoy with his girlfriend. As Oliver did so, the blonde man marveled at the fact that Isabel had somehow calmed his fears about the one thing that had still scared him about getting any fatter that he already was. As the former castaway posed seductively on the bed for his girlfriend as she entered the room, the words that she had said a few minutes ago, plus the large, sexy smile that adorned Isabel's beautiful, plump face, were the only reassurances that Oliver needed to know that, no matter how fat he got, his girlfriend would continue to love all of him: moobs and all.

 

...Almost 20 years later...

 

As Oliver Queen got out of the pool behind the Queen mansion, the enormous man's fat, jiggly ass, enormous belly, and large moobs all jiggled like crazy, much to the delight of his immobile wife, who used her hover-chair to levitate out of the pool a few moments later. Isabel Rochev-Queen got a nice view of her husband's enormous ass, which was stuffed into custom-made swim trunks that were still, somehow, to small too fully contain her husband's enormous posterior, As a result, just before Oliver pulled his trunks back up, his ultra-sized wife who was eating chocolate pretzels from a family sized bad she had brought as a “pool snack”, shamelessly gazed at her 1,250 pound husband's multiple rolls of thick back fat, beefy arms and legs, Cedar trunk sized thighs that were practically fused together by the fat between Oliver's legs, and Oliver's massive ass, which had just a little bit of crack and cellulite covered skin showing. Isabel frowned, however, when some of her household's class 3 service bots helped Oliver pull up his swim trunks, then obstructed her view of her enormous husband by helping the blonde, half-ton man dry off with multiple towels.

 

Isabel's disappointment was short-lived, however, when, after he had been dried off and thanked the service bots for their help, her husband (whose blonde hair and short beard had already turned gray, a look Isabel assured her husband that she liked, and Oliver, who knew Isabel had no problem with older men, believed her) turned around. This action giving the brunette an impressive display of Oliver's plump cheeks (which looked liked they had both been stuffed with grapefruits), three chins, moobs that drooped down so far, they were level with his belly button, and an intimidating double-belly that drooped past his knees. Isabel smiled seductively back at her husband as the same service bots who had dried Oliver off quickly set about doing the same task for her. The 2,000 pound brunette just relaxed and continued eating her chocolate pretzels (which were made with full fat cream, instead of milk) in her hover chair. Oliver couldn't help but gaze in awe at his wife as the silver-plated, humanoid, robot workers scrubbed every inch of Isabel's flesh (the bikini she “wore” was just a holographic construct, since even custom made clothes no longer fit Isabel's one-ton frame) dry with six towels, making sure to get the skin in between Isabel's numerous fat folds as well.

 

The class 3 bots (who had a limited emotional range, and were programmed to find nothing more satisfying and happiness-inducing then serving the Queen family) hummed a merry tune as they scrubbed Isabel's whole body. The robots started with Isabel's hair and face, which had gotten wet due to a cannon-ball that one of her and Oliver's large children had made in the pool, and worked there way down. Isabel's hazel eyes were the same as 20 years ago, and her long, brunette hair was the same as it had ever been, sans a few gray hairs here and there that her husband assured her made her look “distinguished”, but her face was completely enveloped in fat. The immobile woman's cheeks were huge ovals of fat that made it look like Isabel had two coconuts stuffed in her mouth at all times, and her four chins, which were already growing a sister, covered the brunette's neck, which no one had seen for the last five years.

 

Moving downward, the robots washed Isabel's massive, meaty arms and plump, sausage-like fingers (which had been cut perfectly and painted with purple nail polish by the same bots this morning). The machines then washed Isabel's back (including all of the flesh in between her seven rolls of back fat). Then they moved onto the brunette's breasts, two blobs of fat ( complete with two massive, always erect nipples [since she was constantly turned on by her own hyper-obese body and continuous eating] the size of golden dollars).which had been dragged down by gravity over the years, until they were level with the woman's knees. After washing Isabel's enormous belly, a soft, blubbery, not-quite sphere with a deep cavernous belly-button, that stuck out over a foot in front of her and sank down between her knees, covering most of Isabel's legs, as well as the woman's fat pussy and laser-cut smooth bikini line, the machines washed the rest of the brunette's body. Oliver grinned as the robots finished washing his wife's colossal belly, gargantuan ass, and cellulite covered legs and thighs, which, despite the advantages of Lipidpro (which still kept Isabel free of health complications), were just too weak to hold up Isabel's one-ton body for any length of time. Despite this fact, Isabel had still had her robot servants keep her plump toes (which she hadn't been able to reach herself for over a decade) immaculate with constant pedicures and reapplications of purple nail-polish, because she knew how much her husband loved her enormous feet.

 

While his wife was being dried off, Oliver started to munch on a Party-sized bag of chips one of the robots handed him, while he admired the process of his wife being toweled off. Oliver thought to himself how odd it was that he and Isabel hadn't even missed having physical intercourse once his wife's belly had grown enough to made such a feat impossible (even with robotic “assistance”) a few moths ago. Advances in virtual-reality sex (which had originally been created so that disabled individuals could enjoy virtual intercourse with their partners).made computer simulated intercourse between the husband and wife just as good, if not better (no chafing) than the real thing. And when the gray-haired man and his wife wanted to get down and dirty “for real”, they could always have a couple of servant bots left up their masters' massive bellies so that he and Isabel could have anal sex,roll sex , or belly-button-sex by-proxy, through robotic stimulation. Something which, again, said servant bots were happy to do. In addition, with said robotic assistance, Oliver and Isabel could also give each other oral sex. Making love was harder now, for the ultra-sized couple, but much more rewarding, as years of expansion, and of learning each others favorite sex moves, now made each “close encounter” between Oliver and Isabel a 10/10 experience, despite the brevity of said encounters, and the need for robotic “middlemen.” The use of the robot servants for this purpose, husband and wife agreed, didn't count as cheating anymore than it did when Isabel used the vibrator that was built into her hover-chair.

 

Oliver's dirty thoughts were interrupted by a smirk that Isabel sent in her direction (indicating she knew exactly what her husband was thinking), just before a set of class 4 servant bots insured that all of Oliver and Isabel's offspring made it safely out of the pool. But even so, as thoughts of sex temporarily left Oliver's thoughts, the former castaway couldn't help but look deep into his wife's hazel eyes in admiration. Over the years, Isabel had been the best friend, business partner, lover, wife (since only a year after she and Oliver had started dating), and mother (her and Oliver's first of their nine offspring, Peter, had been born only a month after his parents' wedding, but neither Oliver nor Isabel considered the accidental conception of their much-loved firstborn child a mistake) that Oliver could have asked for. And even though Oliver still stood by his estimation, made on the very first night he had made love to Isabel, that his the lover had been perfect 20 years ago, his large, goddess of a wife somehow seemed even more perfect now.

 

After all. Isabel had stood by her husband as he had risen through the company, even past his mentor. The gigantic brunette was still one of Oliver's best employees and business strategists, now that, as of Moira's retirement five years ago, Oliver was CEO of Queen Consolidated.. All of this despite the fact that Isabel's size meant that the VP now had to work from home, using holographic communications to attend meetings remotely.

 

In addition, Isabel was helping Oliver raise their nine children, the youngest of whom, Mari Sol Queen-Rochev,had been a “surprise” gift to Oliver (caused by the couple's last round of in-vitro fertilization working better than the older couple could have hoped ) and Isabel that had been born six months ago, mere months before Isabel became too fat to bear children, despite advances in medical science. Mari Sol was the third child that Oliver and Isabel had conceived using in-vitro, after both parents became too fat for intercourse.

 

Even though Isabel had become immobile years ago, leaving most of the physical aspects of child care (such as changing diapers or insuring her children didn't hurt themselves) to the class 4 servant bots when Oliver was at work, the mother made sure to spend quality time with all of her children. The brunette told her youngest three children bedtime stories every night, and talked to her older children after school about their studies, friends, and romantic prospects The mother got excited for any of her children, including her and Oliver's fourth born, 13-year old Nelly, who was a lesbian, when they got a date with someone they liked. And Isabel also showed sympathy for her children when one of them got turned down or dumped by a crush, by talking these situations out with her offspring, giving them big hugs, and having her children's favorite meals made when one of them was down, for any reason. Isabel, also still breast feed little Mari-Sol with the help of her family's robotic aids, whenever she was hungry, and sang her youngest to sleep with old Russian lullabies every night.

 

Oliver and Isabel's smile widened as they looked at the most advanced member of the Queen family's staff. Daneel, the only class 5 robot ( a controversial, completely human-looking cyborg class, supposedly capable of human-like emotion, that had only been in production for three years) in the Queen household, helped his blonde haired, hazel-eyed, five hundred-pound, 16 year old charge, Sara Queen-Rochev, out of the pool. In truth, Oliver and Isabel loved all of their children (all of whom were happy, and all of whom were fat), who ran the gambit in personalities and interest, from artistic, to mechanically gifted, to physics enthusiast, from shy to outgoing, and (physically)lazy to athletic, equally. But Sara, who was on the autism spectrum, had always required the most time and attention.. More attention, sadly, then Oliver and Isabel, or even Sara's older siblings, including Peter, who had recently gone away to college to study business in order to take over QC someday (at which point, Oliver planned to increase his eating further and become immobile, like his wife), could give.

 

Sara, whose severe symptoms made it nearly impossible to be calm around other humans outside of her family (even being around her extended family made the hungriest, fattest Queen children a bit nervous) had not done well in public or private institutions of learning, despite her genius intellect. Furthermore, although every one of the private tutors that Oliver and Isabel had hired to teach Sara at home swore their third born child was gifted, especially in math and physics, Sara would, without fail, become scared or anxious around her human tutors in a few months time. This situation would occur as soon as any one of her teachers had any outbursts of high emotion or forced Sara to deviate from her routines at home in anyway. Thankfully, Isabel had come up with a solution to Sara's education problem. Isabel noticed that Sara got along with the always calm, dependable, cheerful robots that comprised the Queen family's staff (the last human staff member, Raisa had died peacefully in her sleep several years ago), even better than she did her own family. Therefore, Oliver and Isabel had purchased one of the new, class five cyborgs to be Sara's tutor.

 

In order to make sure that Sara would not be scared of her new tutor, who looked completely human, Oliver and Isabel had the then nameless robot demonstrate he was a machine by making his eyes glow blue. The very-fat teenager's parents had then signed over ownership of the class 5 completely over to Sara , so that their autistic child understood that this tutor was her own robot, who could never, ever hurt her in anyway. The parents had even allowed Sara to name the class 5 Daneel, and instructed everyone else in the family to call Sara's tutor by that name.

 

Daneel, Sara's blonde haired-blue eyed cyborg, was, by far, the best instructor and friend that Sara had ever had. Over time, Oliver and Isabel noticed that their blonde child started getting out of bed in the morning with her alarm, instead of having to be coerced awake by one of them. Instead of dreading her classes, Sara looked forward to every opportunity to learn from her Daneel, even begging the cyborg to give her lessons on weekends, to spend time talking to her outside of class, even when the cyborg wasn't helping her with homework and to take her on “field trips” to museums and observatories so she could learn even more about the universe. It warmed Oliver and Isabel's fat hearts to see their usually most sullen, withdrawn child smiling and actively wanting to learn, instead of staying in bed and reading or playing video games all day.

 

Eventually, however, Sara had grown discontent with merely learning from books and instructors. In addition to experimenting (under Daneel's careful supervision) in the private lab Oliver and Isabel had purchased for their most gifted and troubled daughter, Sara had successfully made entirely new, commercially viable chemical compounds. Oliver and Isabel had made sure all of these compounds got patented in their daughter's name. Although some of those compounds were in R&D for products Queen Consolidated was now developing, Sara had always gotten credit for her work, and all of Oliver and Isabel's share of the profits from those products went into the Queen children's trust funds. Sara had also numerous theoretical physics articles that she (with her parent's encouragement) had sent to many prominent universities and scientific journals. Many of these articles had been published, and one or two of them were so ground-breaking that some scientists speculated they would lead to humanity becoming capable of faster-than light space travel within Oliver and Isabel's lifetimes. Sara cared for none of his, however. The fat blonde cared nothing for fame, money or recognition for her achievements. It was solving problems and unraveling the mysteries of the universe that Sara loved.

 

Well, that and food. And her family. Sometimes in that order.

 

Except that, as time went on, Sara learned to love something (or, as the Queen family very much insisted) someone, else. Shortly after Sara had finished her studies (graduating both high school and college [via an online university] with more degrees than a thermometer by her sixteenth birthday, the young woman had come to her parents and requested to be emancipated so that she could free, then marry, Daneel. Much to her parents' shock, Sara calmly explained , as if she was talking about the weather in China,that, months ago, she had requested (which was as good as an order to a robot) that Daneel have sex with her, just so she could know what it felt like, since she knew Daneel would never hurt her. Daneel had complied, but Sara had found herself wanting the cyborg's touch more and more as time went on, until finally, Sara had decided that she wanted the gentle class 5 who had always put her needs ahead of his, to be her husband. Sara elaborated on the ways Daneel had done everything he could to make Sara happy, including placing chocolates under her pillow every night, making sure to wash her clothes separately than everyone else's so that he he could use the fabric softener that didn't make her sensitive skin itch, and making sure that Sara's favorite food items were always on the Queen family's grocery lists. Daneel had even jumped in and said that, although he wasn't sure he could love the same way a human could, he cared for Sara deeply, that he would never hurt her, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Sara was happy and cared for the rest of her life, even if he was freed.

 

Although that statement from Daneel had, indeed, carried a lot of weight, considering that all robots' programming made it impossible for them to lie to a human, it was Sara's vow to never eat cake again , if it meant she could have Daneel, that made the parents realize that there was actual love between the cyborg and their daughter. Cake, any kind of cake, was Sara's favorite food, and she had been known to fight with even her own family for the last slice of any cake, even if she had already had several pieces.

 

Oliver and Isabel had sadly explained that current laws didn't currently a robot to be freed without being destroyed, and that a robot had no legal right to marry a human,,,yet. However, since Oliver and Isabel's own unique relationship history made them less judgmental than most parents, and they could see the love that Sara and Daneel had for each other in the strange new couple's eyes, they made a counter-proposal. If Sara and Daneel still felt they loved each other by the time Sara turned 18, Sara's parents would help the two of them move into an apartment together. Oliver and Isabel would also get a robot-sympathetic minister to marry their daughter and the robot she loved, even if it wouldn't be a legal marriage. Oliver and Isabel would also continue to fight for sentient robots' rights and robot/human marriage until Sara and Daneel's marriage would be made legal.. Sara Queen's parents also said that, in that situation, they would help their daughter sign up to be a beneficiary of the the Worldwide Sperm Bank. The Worldwide Sperm Bank was established five years ago by the UN, who decreed that every adult person should have a right to reproduce, without financial cost, and without a partner, if a person chose to do so. The Sperm Bank was continually refilled by every male on the planet that was willing to relinquish some of their sperm (which were then artificially enhanced to be free of disease, or genes that could cause diseases in children, when necessary). Oliver and Isabel had promised they would get Sara near the front of the line to receive a sperm injection if she decided she wanted to have a baby someday, after she turned 18..

 

Oliver and Isabel turned away from their heaviest daughter and her cyborg lover/caregiver/best friend, who only showed signs of loving each other more as months went by. The extremely heavy couple then turned to pay attention to their other children, family members and friends at Oliver's back from the dead 20th anniversary party. Moira and Walter, both of which had gained a lot of weight since Lipidpro had been invented, were lounging in their fatkini and swim trunks, respectfully. While most of the 500 pound Queen Matriarch's weight went to her enormous ass (a fact Walter was quite appreciative of) a substantial amount of adipose had also landed on her double-belly, breasts, and thighs, leaving her only slightly rounded face looking almost like that of a much thinner woman. Walter, on the other hand, who weighted 350 pounds, had most of his fat, which he had gained by picking up his wife and stepchildren's eating habits, landed on the man's massive belly.. But substantial pockets of fat also landed on the man's moobs and rounded, double chinned face.

 

Standing in between Walter and Moira's lounge chair and the grill were Roy and Thea Harper-Queen, both of whom had plumped up to 400 pounds and 700 pounds, respectfully. Although Thea was, by far, the fattest member of that couple, due to her long-standing food addiction and 3 pregnancies she had gone through, Roy Harper had slowly, over the years, developed the eating habit of his huge bellied, fat faced, triple chinned wife, and the former gang-banger turned VP of HR at QC was also sporting a fat ass, belly and moobs of his own. The happy couple were talking to Malcolm Merlyn, who ironically, was manning the grill flipping burgers even though he was the only person at the party who wasn't fat. A fact made up for by the size of his second wife, Eliza, who weighed a whopping half-ton because her husband, who regretted not having been there more for his dead first wife, Rebecca, spoiled his second wife rotten every day. This fact was evidenced by both Eliza's huge, apple shaped body, which was just round all over, even on her triple chinned face, and by the fact that Malcolm had sired six children with his second wife over the course of their long marriage.

 

Thea Queen had always been close to the Merlyns, since Tommy had been Oliver's best friend for ages, and Oliver's friend had been practically raised by the Queen family for a couple years. Furthermore, after his return to sanity, Malcolm would often drop by the Queen mansion to talk to her for no apparent reason, or have his oldest son, Tommy, check up on Thea But it want until the club owner's 21st birthday (Thea had, with the help of a loan from Oliver, become the owner of a wildly successful club in the Glades, which catered to larger woman, and the people who loved them, called “Queen Sized”) that Thea was told why this was. On that, the agreed upon day, Malcolm and Moira had sat down with Thea and explained to her the true nature of her parentage. Rather than being freaked out by this revelation, Thea had hugged Malcolm and exclaimed “This is great! In my life, I've had three father's who love me, and now I have lots of new brothers and sisters!” Ever since that day, Thea had grown closer to the Merlyn family, and hung out with Tommy, Malcolm, and her other little brothers and sisters almost as much as she spent time with Oliver, Moira, and Walter Steele.

 

There were other notable party guest as well, such as Barry and Felicity Allen, the one ton, perpetually immobile, perpetually happy couple who were flanked on all sides by their seven kids and their robot caretakers. John Diggle, who was still Oliver's bodyguard despite the fact that he now weighed over 300 pounds, most of which had gone to his large, soft belly and moobs, was enjoying the party by the side of the woman he had picked up his eating habits from, his super obese wife, Lyla. The current director of a government agency that Diggle wouldn't even tell Oliver the name of, had inherited her own gluttonous tendencies by her long dead superior, Amanda Waller, a mean woman with a fat ass that had attempted to undermine her immediate underling's strict diet regime at every turn by offering Lyla donuts and fast food constantly.. At first, Lyla had fought Waller's temptations, until Lipidpro was invented, and Diggle's wife, who knew her husband wasn't averse to larger woman, thought, “Fuck it!” and gave in. Now, 20 years later, at 800 pounds, Lyla's pear shaped body, which mostly distributed fat to her enormous ass and hips, although the woman's double-chinned face, huge rack of sagging breasts, and double-belly hadn't been spared either, was over twice as big as Amanda Waller had ever been, and her and her husband both loved it!

 

Laurel and Tommy Merlyn, both of whom were still wadding in the pool by the side their heavyset five-year old, Nathaniel, were also at the party. The 900 pound woman and her 500 pound husband both had apple-shaped bodies, but Laurel's was much bigger than her husband's. Still, Tommy Merlyn's moobs, which had been the part of him which had grown the most, where almost as big as his wife's gigantic tits, and the husband and wife liked to squeeze each others whenever they made love. Nathaniel, their big bellied child, had been a surprise for the couple, who had already been married almost fifteen years when he was conceived the night Quentin Lance died in a car accident, and Tommy had “comforted” his grieving wife without a condom. However, the couple had decided to go through with having a child anyway, and the second that Laurel held newborn Nathaniel in her arms, she knew it had been the right decision. For it was only after she'd had her first child, whom she loved with all her heart from the first moment he drew breath, that Laurel realized that she did want children, plural, after all. Which was why her and Tommy had tried for most of the intervening five years to have another child...until they had gotten the great news, three months ago, that they had twins on the way.

 

Everyone else present were either the children of the adult couple's present, those children's significant others (including Nelly current girlfriend, a 14-year old, 400 pound goth named Bertha), or their robot handlers. In short, they were a decent (despite their wealthy families) cross-section of the human population, which had prospered due to the leadership of both the word's government's, and companies like Queen Consolidated, Wayne Industries, and Luthercorp. The companies had created products which had eliminated obesity-related illnesses and hunger, all while generating clean energy for everyone from an infinite well of power known only the Source They had also created intelligent machines which could do practically anything, except (Bruce Wayne and the Queen family had seen to it) harm human being. Nanobots had rebuilt the atmosphere and were constantly cleaning pollution out of the skies, making air in even the most populated cities on earth crisp and clean, other machines de-salinated and cleaned water as needed, so everyone had clean water to drink.

 

New skyscrapers were created at little cost from materials harvested from other, colonized planets in the solar system by automated machines, eliminating homelessness (in a joint effort by Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated). Finally, VR technologies had improved enough that any person could learn a new skill, for a very small fee, in seconds, so nobody had to worry about their job skills becoming obsolete. Unemployment was at all time low, despite robots having taken over all tasks requiring computation or manual labor. Also, faster than light space travel and interstellar colonization of other worlds by humanity and other Earth lifeforms, was estimated to be a reality in the next 10-15 years.

 

In short, unlike their forefathers, Oliver and Isabel's generation would leave their world a much better place than the one they had inherited. Except...in the eyes of a vocal minority of fitness fanatics and warmongers, for one big detail. With unlimited energy, a clean environment, and nearly unlimited food, living spaces and resources(including free health care for everyone), the majority of the over 9 billion people alive on planet Earth had become fat. Although the United States was still the fattest nation on Earth, with 98% of it's population being “obese”, the rest of the world was not far behind in “losing the battle of the bulge”, as over 90% of the world's population was obese, and of the remaining 10%, only a scant one percent wasn't very firmly in the “overweight” category. Because of Lipidpro, the only real “problems” this expansion had created were that diet clinicians and gym trainers had to find new lines of work (which was now an easy thing to do due to VR technology, and automated job-finder booths), and that, by and large, humans were now too fat and “out of shape” to go to war.

 

At first, the shrinking number of eligible soldiers had frightened people...until they noticed that the “problem” was worldwide, and, as of ten years ago, no nation on earth had enough of a “fit” population to have a standing army. Some terrorist groups and war-happy nations tried to remedy this “problem” by building mechs to go to war for them...but the only, propietery, AI software in existence had been designed in a joint effort between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises' Applied Science Divisions. And since those two companies had made that software (which was virtually unhackable) in such a way that sentient machines were incapable of killing humans, the mechs were useless for that purpose.

 

The “failure” to make mechs and the newer drones kill humans had been the final nail in the coffin of war on earth, and the nations of the world had been forced to find peaceful solutions to their problems with each other from then on. Sure, the mechs and drones the world's governments had created still lied in wait for any extra-terrestrial threat they could lay waste to...but so far, no hostile visitors from the stars had come to earth. In fact, the only two alien species humanity had encountered in the last 20 years, Pastel Green Martians and Kryptonians, had been friendly towards, if somewhat guarded about sharing their technologies with, the suddenly peaceful human race. And yes, every now and again, a small group of rogue terrorist would try to kill in the name of this false god, or that cause...but such efforts were quickly put down by the robots of the world, who would quickly incapacitate these senselessly violent individuals in ways that would not cause them permanent damage. Since humanity had, by and large,learned to live without killing each other, these individuals were usually not killed, but instead locked away for life, and subsequently reeducated, in one of the many prisons which had been vacated since need and desperation for food and shelter had become things of the past, and crime was at all-time low worldwide.

 

In short, Oliver Queen reflected, as he looked at the sea of fat, happy faces surrounding him as he put his now empty chip bag in a wastebasket, then put on his custom-made shirt and raised a champagne glass (which he had accepted with a sincere “thank you” from one of his household robots) as all the adults around him did the same thing, he was pretty proud of the wonderful world his family had helped build for future generations. Earth, or “Fat World”, a small minority of people now disparagingly called it, had miraculously gone from being on the brink of destruction to being a utopia full of happy fatties, all in one generation. And that was a legacy that Oliver was more than happy to live with.

 

This conclusion was reaffirmed when Oliver heard, without a doubt in the castaway's mind, his father's voice say, from somewhere beyond the grave the son instinctively knew was a better place. “I'm so proud of all of you!” A quick glance, smile and the silently mouthed words “I heard him too” from Isabel, made Oliver certain that his and his wife's actions, as well as those of their other family members, had done the Queen family name proud.

 

Oliver shook of this thought and smiled as he gave the required toast for the party his mother had insisted he throw. “I'm not going to stand here and bore all of you by giving some long speech about the worst five years of my life. But I will say that I am thankful for everyone here today. Many of you were here for me when I came home 20 years ago, but most of you weren't even born yet. Even so, I would like to thank all of you, including my wife, Isabel...” Isabel Rochev-Queen, who just so happened to be the fattest woman on earth, blushed bright red, causing her cheeks to resemble large tomatoes as she did so, as her husband resumed speaking. “..My mother, Moira Queen, and my sister Thea. But the truth is, they are just a small fraction of my family. In all honesty, everyone here has made a positive impact on the lives of me and those bearing the Queen name. And that is why I can say, with absolute certainty, that I know family doesn't end in blood. If you were invited here today..” Oliver looked at all of the fat, older couples around him, as well as their obese children, and their (in all but one case) equally chubby significant others. But he also briefly glanced at the robots who composed his staff, who had helped take care of Oliver, Isabel, and their children on a daily basis, and whose tireless help the father and husband was eternally grateful for. Oliver also spared a glance at a smiling Daneel, who was holding Sara Queen's hand underneath a dining table. “I want you to know that I consider you part of my family. And I could not be more proud of that fact, or off the world that this family has helped build. I look upon all of you, and I see a legacy that I could not be more proud off, and many wonderful people without whom I could not have built that legacy. Thank you all for coming here today. A toast...to the best little family in Fat World!”

 

Isabel immediately smiled at her husband, and she was the first of the other revelers to echo her husband's toast, clink glasses with Oliver and drink a sip of champagne “To family and Fat World!”

 

The sound of clinking glasses (those of the youngest were filled with sparkling cider) echoed across the backyard of the Queen Mansion. “To family and Fat World!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry it was so long, but it didn't feel right to break this up into chapters for some reason. I know the ending probably won't be everyone's cup of tea. However, despite the fat elements, I believe that the idea of humans and machines working together to create a better world is one that everyone can get behind. Also, although I know it is extremely unlikely, it is my hope that, someday, humans will move beyond a "survival/reproduction of the fittest" mindset, and try to create a world where everyone can thrive, be happy, and reproduce...even if this requires colonizing uninhabited worlds beyond earth. It's probably a utopian pipe dream, but still...who wouldn't want to live in a golden ago like that? Just a thought.
> 
> To everyone who read this story, I thank you! Feel free to leave me feedback in the form of kudos, or in the comments below. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flames are not.


End file.
